The Demon Days Experience
by EPAF
Summary: A StanxKyle albumfic based on the music by Gorillaz. This tells the story of one boy's desperation for the one he loves. But sometimes, things don't go according to plan and Kyle is about to find that out......the hard way.
1. Intro

**Author's Notes: This is a little side-project I'm going to work on for the next month or so. As the title suggests, this is an album-fic slash-fic based on the album 'Demon Days' by Gorillaz but along the way I'll be including some other songs Gorillaz have made coz' 15 tracks isn't enough for the story I have in my mind. Most of the story will be written from Kyle's POV however there will be points where the POV will switch to Stan.**

**The structure is the same as usual album-fics – along the way, I'll highlight lyrics from the song (what the chapter's name is) in bold. Plus, I'm gunna try and set the mood and content of the chapter in the same way that the music for that track is, if you get me.**

**South Park (c) Matt Stone & Trey Parker**

**Gorillaz (c) Damon Albarn & Jamie Hewlett**

**Anyway, let's begin – Stan and Kyle's Demon Days experience.**

**Intro**

It had been quite a while since I had been back to this place, but I never knew that it could have possibly turned into something so horrific and unbelievably twisted as this.

"Sir, we're entering the region of this state as you requested." The helicopter pilot called to me, but I did not reply – I was too busy allowing my mind to have a reality check to the place I once called home. My face – heh, I guess you could say it was a picture of shock and fear at what I saw only a few hundred feet below. A destroyed landscape of battered Earth and battle scars – a deadly and foul cross between something out of 'Dawn Of The Dead', a landfill and a nuclear bomb aftermath. It was like looking upon the consequences and tragedy of an ever-lasting raging war, which is what exactly happened here. I mean, WHO DIDN'T know of what happened here – the rumors, the eventual reality, the battles, the war, the corruption and eventually...all those deaths.

I just...I just hope that amongst this destroyed land, I can find the very one person that I came out here to look for. He has to be alive, HE JUST HAS TO BE.

"Alright, sir, we're about to make our descent onto the land."

"Thanks Tom." I reply to the pilot who begins to lower the strong steel structure of the helicopter down onto this cold and sinister land. The clouds were a miserable grey. I wasn't even on the ground yet and I could already feel this sinister emotion engulfing the land around me. I just hope I feel better whilst searching for him. Heh, YEH RIGHT.

But I just can't get those awful images of the war out of my head. The news reports, the radio descriptions, the newspaper pictures – the media were like parasites that just wouldn't let go. I mean, did they really have to cover so much of this tragedy – we knew how horrible it was without them making the most out of it. Fucking media leeches.

**Who put me down on the bottom of the food chain?!**

**Who put me down on the bottom of the food chain?!**

**Who put me down on the bottom of the food chain?!**

**Who put me down on the bottom of the food chain?!**

Anyone who was probably 16 or over was being forced to join the American army to help protect these lands. But it was all just meat for the grinder I suppose. It's times like this that make me fucking glad that I've got the job that I have. As most people in the art community know, I'm one of the most well known artists and art business tycoons in all of the World. Ah yes, Kyle Broflovski – the Richard Branson of art relations and designing, they would call me whenever my name popped up in discussions and business meetings. Who would have thought that someone who started off selling canvas art in small sales in New York, 4 years later, would be the CEO and head director of one of America's, hell, THE WORLD's biggest art and media empire, **KBSM**. If you haven't figured it out already, I named the business after my own name...and someone else's name. God, where is he? I sure hope this search isn't all in vain. NO, don't think like that – BE POSITIVE, you WILL find him. Yeh, I'll find him...it's just a matter of whether he's still alive that makes the biggest difference. Jesus Christ, my mind's like a merry-go-round - it just won't stop spinning wildly in circles.

Finally, the helicopter touches down on the black and bruised ground. What happened to all the snow eh? This place used to be caked in it and I'm sure as hell our supposed fear of the dreaded Global Warming had nothing to do with it.

As I open the helicopter door and place my feet on solid ground for the first time in hours, my pilot puts his arm on my shoulder. What is he doing? Doesn't he understand that I have to do this.

"Sir...I'm...I'm sorry, I can't let you go. It's too dangerous to go on your own. Please, just give me an hour, I can call for other people to come and help you."

I look back at him and give him the most simplest answer my worried mind can come up with. "He may not have an hour Tom. And if that is the case, I would never forgive myself if I find him an hour later dead on the ground."

"Very well sir. I will pick you up in this same location in three hours time. Good luck sir, I hope you find him."

"Thanks Tom, thanks for everything."

As I finally slide the door shut, the pilot gives me the thumbs up and it slowly hovers back up and drifts off into the sky once more – disappearing across the grey horizon into the midst of the chaotic clouds.

Alright, now is the time – it's either now or never. I have to find him...wherever the hell he is. But I know I will find him – I'm gunna make up or all those years I spent without him. I'll be glad to see his cute little face after all this time – I wonder if he still has the longish short black hair I so much adored when we were young. Anyway, enough about the possibility, it's time I start my search.

**And now we're true – THE HARMONIC CREW!**

Don't worry Stan Marsh, I'm coming!


	2. Last Living Souls

**Last Living Souls**

Tick-tock-tick...tick-tock-tick...tick-tock-tick. God, I can hear that annoying ticking in my head like a stupid clock. But then again, I guess IT IS important – after all, I did say to Tom that time either had the decision to be with me, or against me on this one. But as I'm tracking across these battered areas of Earth and ground, I'm looking around and all I see is nothing...ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

Where's all the houses, where's all the shops, where's that long street of buildings that seemed to exist in the very heart of the town? IT'S ALL GONE...FUCK!

All that's left is rubble and smoking holes. Now I'm getting the feeling that what I predicted is coming true:

**Are we the last...living souls?**

**Are we the LAST...living souls?**

**Are we the last...living souls?**

**Are we the LAST...living souls?**

I better find Stan quick – I don't want that feeling to only apply to me. As I'm walking across these fields, I manage to drive my mind away from its shaking, feared self – finding enough energy to think back to what actually happened here.

It all started about four years ago – confrontations between the Western World and the Middle East had gotten serious and people were living in fear that something bad could happen at any second. And I was the same – sure, I was safe – comfortably locked away within the protection of my rich and art popularity status, but did people think I was happy? HELL NO – I was far from it. Every night as I watched countless hours of news coverage on the television, my mind would always fix to one other person – one other that I worried about every fucking day since we'd been apart.

I remember the day we went our seperate ways. We were both 16 – Stan had volunteered (well I say volunteered) to join the army and I knew that from that moment on, things were never going to be the same. I could see the look on that boy's face that he didn't want to join, but his mom and dad had forced him into it. Dam, they're good at making Stan do things he doesn't like – saying things like 'You have to fight for your country Stan' and 'What would you rather do – suffer and die or go out fighting?!' I tried talking him out of it, but he wouldn't listen – I guess he was already forced too much into it by then. God that image still sends tears down my face – his face and hands leaning on the glass window of the army vehicle as it drove off into the distance. He looked out at me all the way...no smile raised, just fear and upset.

**You're on your own, when you begin  
to sing a song that doesn't sing.  
It grows……you know.**

I guess Stan regretted ever joining the army after that. It was only when we were both about 21 that the war started – World War 3……extreme some people jokingly called it. The Americans said we let our defense drop……the enemy said that they succeeded in infiltrating our core through deception, trickery and traitors……whatever that meant. Whoever was telling the truth, the result was the same……a disastrous loss of thousands and thousands of soldiers – and all for what…to say that we were right and the Middle East was wrong. Have they ever heard of fucking e-mails? Jesus Christ, while I'm at college gaining a degree in Art and Graphics, Stan's out there fighting for his life……when……he could have been here……with………well………me. I hate myself because of it - I had the comfort of gaining degrees and honours wheres Stan's already got the bloody honour of firing a rifle at other soldiers in those filthy and exploding trenches of the ground

**Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last living souls?  
Are we the last to get away to sing a song another day?  
Or do we know why we love?  
It doesn't seem to be conveyed that way!  
Are we the LAST living souls?**

I'm 26 years old now and not a day's passed that I've despised life AND The Government for what they've done to us – splitting us apart in the cruelest of fashions. So that's why I'm here – I want to make up for all those years without him. I dread to think how Stan must have felt in those cold, crowded barracks – alone, fearful, scared, confused maybe? However he felt (and I hope he still feels things NOW), I need to find him and take him away from this place – he's suffered too much to just finish it all off here. Jesus Christ, he's only 26 like me – he's got his whole life ahead of him……a life I hope he'll want to spend with me.

**Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up………**

If my bearing and hazy memories are right, I should be near where our old school. Yep, that's a smile I can feel raising on my face. Although I never liked that place – our school served up some great memories of back when we were kids. I'm climbing up a slope at the moment, so it'll be good to see the old building and some of the surrounding structures in the area.

YES, finally, I'm at the top and now I can see……………………what the………wh-wh…….what happened……where is it……where is it all…………IT'S ALL GONE!

**Coz' all I had sung,  
I got it down and wrong.  
I see myself to get,  
The Lord, seeing all now.  
Can you take us in?  
The part that comin' on,  
The coldest man doesn't see us all.**

I'm feeling like there's a fucking brick that' just been dropped into my heart at the moment. Let me picture it for you – NOTHING……BUT RUBBLE. And the dark, grey clouds above make the area even more unbearable to look at. I'd heard that there'd been a bomb explosion somewhere in Central America a few years back…………and I think I finally worked out where abouts in Central America it landed. Jesus Christ……this place is a mess. What the fuck happened?!

I stand there for about 10 minutes to take in the magnitude of this shock and I finally walk down the other side of the slope. The black road is littered with debris and food rubbish. There's nothing left of the school except for ONE…ONE half of one of the walls to the left and a few door and corridor frames. I walk to the front door entrance and look back – I don't even want to look inside at the damage……heh, I'm still calling it an inside and it's fucking blown up. Looking back at the road, that memory of Stan's departure comes rushing back to me. I close my eyes – hopefully, his mentally stored voice can send a warmness back into my heart.

"Please Stan, you don't have to go." I said – pulling on his coat shoulder as he's walking to the army vehicle to get on. "There are millions of soldiers going. You not going isn't going to make a difference."

"I have to go." Stan replies back without even turning around to face me. But even without that face, I can sense he doesn't feel right. His head drops and he takes a deep breath. "I have to do this for my country Kyle – you know that."

"But……" I begin to think of the best way possible to say this without giving…too much away. "…what about all the people you love? What about the people who care about you…and love you…and…are friends to you. Do they mean nothing compared to our country?" Yeh, back then I would have thought that was a good enough answer.

He turns around finally to face me – his longish short black hair waving in the cold wind around us. "Kyle……I know you care about me – I know you've been my best friend for practically all my life and I KNOW you're worried about what might happen." He puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles. "But I'll be fine…trust me."

I knew that was a lie……but Stan wasn't lying – that was the point. "OK Stan…just take care of yourself OK?"

"I will, I promise."

After giving him one of the biggest and longest hugs I've ever given him, he breaks away from my arms and makes his way into the vehicle. I walk to the centre of the road and watch him as he presses his face and hands on the back-window glass. I wave him a small little goodbye and raise a smile to brighten his mood. It doesn't work…he looks too worried to be sure of anything positive.

And just as that memory of the vehicle driving off fades away from my memory, I turn my attention back to finding him – more focused now than I ever was before.

**Coz' we're the last living souls.  
We're the last living souls.  
Yeah, we're the last living souls.  
We're the last living souls.**

"STAN!!!" I yell out in the emptiness of this battered and dull wasteland. "STAAAAAAAN!!!" Nothing – absolutely nothing. NO, don't you dare fucking cry just yet. KEEP LOOKING!

I'm about to give up my final hopes when I suddenly spot a rising set of smoke coming from out of a hole in the ground. The hole's surrounded by hills and slopes so I can't see the extent of where I'm actually looking. Taking any possibility that comes my way, I begin jogging to where the smoke's originating from. As I get closer, the smoke's gets thicker and thicker with every jogging step I take.

But then, my grip slips and I begin sliding down the slopes – exactly where the hole's descending angle begins. Ow…ow…ow…OW…FUCK! Why does my head seem to hit the hardest chunks of the Earth whilst I'm rolling down this hill? FUUUUCK! And after a few seconds of crashing and bumping against the angled ground, my body slams against the flatness of the hole's bottom level. God, my hurt heads – note to self, take a couple of painkillers when you get back. Rubbing away the pain from my head and eyes, I look up. My eyes widen and a cold chill rushes down my spine.

"My God!" I express silently but shocked at the image that's right before me. And I hate to say it, but I feel like vomiting right about now – the hole's completely full of dead bodies – soldiers; bloody, bruised and battered……some even missing limbs and……oh God, organs too - some with gunshots, most with much more…ummm…gory injuries. It doesn't take a General to figure out what's happened here – hundreds of soldiers killed within the battlefield that is South Park, Colorado. Yes, the war was won, but I'm the only one in this entire country who knows the extent to the cost of that victory, if you can even call it that.

But……no……NO, it can't be. It is……IT IS…IT FUCKING IS! That vomiting feeling quickly disappears and is replaced with relief. Because right in the centre of that massive pile of bodies is one individual……one individual that has made my search worth while.

I can tell that longish short black hair from a mile away – it's him, it's really him. Clutching a radio transmitter in his left hand and a rifle in the other, he's lying on the muddy ground face up – dirty, scarred, injured, weak………and just as adorable as when he left all those years ago. But……is he even alive? There's only one way I'll ever find out. I need to take him away from this place – find where Tom and the helicopter are and take this poor little guy to the hospital. Come on, don't die on me Stan…please don't die like this – it's way too early for that!

I pick his battered body up and wrap his arms around me as I grip them both with my own hands – placing him on my back and I begin to make my ascend back up the embankment of this hole. But one thing finally becomes crystal clear. As I carry him up the slope, I hear him cough in a scared and painful tone. YES, HE'S ALIVE! My focus on getting this guy to a hospital just about strengthens to the point where I'll die just to help this guy. Well, hopefully, I won't – I want to see Stan wake up again – by my side and by my smile. And do you know why:

**Coz' we're the last living souls.  
We're the last living souls.  
Yeah, we're the last living souls.  
We're the last living souls.**


	3. Kids With Guns

**Kids With Guns**

Yes...YES...I can feel it. His body's warming up beside mine. There's no doubt about it – he's definately alive now. Realising that I've travelled a long way – about a kilometre or two get here, I've found it best that I follow the road back to where the helicopter landed instead of trying to make my way across the hills and slopes again – no, that's too hard, I mean, I'm carrying Stan on my back here like I'm giving him some sort of piggyback ride. But hell, either I've gained a lot of strength or it's just that Stan feels much lighter now. I'm sure there's an obvious reason for that decrease in weight huh. I stop just as my left foot annoyingly plundges into a giant puddle on the road. I know it's a uddle coz' my goddam left sock is starting to feel wet now. As I look down, I can see my reflection – looking up at me...and someone else.

"Hey good looking." I say not to myself, but him.

Realising how Stan is at the moment, I look back up and rotate my head slightly to see Stan's got his head leaning on my right shoulder. That smile stays on my face for a few seconds as still gripping them with my own hands, I quickly kiss his own hands and continue walking. "Don't worry Stan, I'm here – you're gunna be fine."

But then...my smile...it disappears all of a sudden. My memory flashes back to the fact that Stan was a soldier – a young soldier – a young innocent soldier turned into something that he isn't.

**Kids With Guns, Kids With Guns!  
Taking over - They won't belong.  
They're mesmerized……skeletons.  
Kids With Guns, Kids With Guns.**

The reality of it hits me bang on the face. This isn't what Stan is – he's no killer...I know that and he knows that. But I guess that's what happens when you enter a cold and bloody war. Trained to kill, assigned to kill and then……you wait to kill. I guess that's the dark side to army. And yet the Government and all the main forces say that you fight for your country and for your honor. No……you don't. Killing……murdering……slaughtering……brain-washed by people who think they know what's right for you. I should have expected so many dead bodies to be here. They didn't know the reality of war – hell; those people in the hole were all of those between 16 and 22 years old. Youth……wasted in what the army thinks is right.

**Easy does it, easy does it - they've got something to stay mental.**

**Drinking out…pacify.  
Vitamin souls…street desire.  
Doesn't make sense too…but it won't be long.  
Kids With Guns, Kids With Guns.**

My poor dear Stan Marsh – he was a victim. I realize that now. I knew he wasn't born to be a killer…and so did I. On that day 10 years ago, I could tell by the look on his face that he thought he was going to die on some eventual battlefield – it was just a matter of how many years before he suffered the pain of this whole reality. I flick my upper body – lifting Stan higher up onto my back and I continue walking. Who would have thought that the very place we both grew up in would be the very place that brought us back together – even in the situation that I had found him in. Well, at least I know that he's safe now……with me.

**Easy does it, easy does it, they've got something to say no to.**

My confidently-assuring journey takes a dramatic turn for the worst by what I'm seeing right in front of me. JESUS CHRIST…what is this!? I……I……this is unreal. They're dead……they're all dead. Right in front of me, covering the entire span of the visible road and connecting fields………they're bodies……MORE DEAD BODIES. But…it's not just soldiers who I see. The shock on my face ignites to the level of non-belief. Civilians – members of the public – men, women and……

"Oh God!" The shock's so great that my weak hands nearly let go of Stan. Nearest to me, dead on the dark roads…………I can't even say it………children………innocence……DEAD. Bullet holes and bloody stains all over their bodies. It doesn't take me long to notice these bullet holes were caused by gun and rifle fire…from the very weapons the soldiers still have with them by their cold sides. But……the kids……and the rest of South Park's public society. There they all lay……with guns in their hands too. I can't believe it. It's what I feared ever since I knew Stan was part of this corruptive cult of the Government.

**And they're turning us into monsters!  
Turning us into fire!  
Turning us into monsters - it's all desire, it's all desire.**

**It's ALL desire!**

"Where the hell is that friggin' helicopter?" I yell to myself – surprisingly not waking Stan up from his injury-filled sleep. The horror of what I've just seen is scaring the shit out of me literally and I don't want to spend another extra minute here. I resume my journey following the road as it twists and turns its way around the laughable steepness of the hill. But, I have to go past it all – the thought that I'm too late to help even one of them is something I have to painfully live with. Tip-toeing and carefully making my way around the huddle of bodies scattered across the ground like paper litter, the road returns to its dark black stare into my view.

Great! My memory can't seem to erase all those horrible pictures from my head. Looks like I'm stuck with them for quite a while – hopefully, the knowledge and image of Stan awake and well will clear away all this chaos in my head.

**Drinking out, pacify.  
Sinking souls - there you are.  
Doesn't make sense to…but it won't be long.  
Coz' Kids With Guns…Kids with guns.**

Now that I think about it – my worry turns to the fates of two others who I knew back in my childhood. Strangely enough, those two had disappeared just before Stan left for the army and we never heard from them again. Yeh, sad huh? The ones I'm talking about is the little mister filthy mind of the road, Kenny McCormick and……yeh…fat-ass…Eric Cartman.

Kenny was a great friend – he may not have brought that warmth and welcoming friendliness that Stan did, but he was a great buddy to have – even if he DID have more porn magazines than brain cells……and I mean that as a compliment…well, the brain cell bit. When we four were about 10 years old, Kenny would always be the quiet one of the group – hardly saying a word…whether it was because he was shy, or we just never gave him the chance to speak still remains unclear…but I felt sorry for that guy. No, I really did. When we were 14, Kenny came 'round my house to discuss something he described as important. He talked to me about how he believed that our friendship was breaking up – me, him and Stan. He said that he believed it wasn't long before we'd break up and not speak to each other as much because of the way things were. I was spending much more time with Stan and Kenny………I dunno…was he upset…was he jealous……was he just……I dunno, but I can tell by the look on his face that he didn't feel right.

So I knew…I knew that it was the perfect time to tell him – to tell him the secret I had created, grown and hidden from everyone since I was about 10.

"You need to understand Kenny – that's why I'm around Stan more." I said to him with my arm around his shoulder like all good friends would. I wanted to ask him again if he was still alright with knowing what I had just told him. He was looking down at my bedroom floor for quite a while in silence with his jacket still on and hood down.

"Yeh……yeh I understand." He finally replied – turning to me and giving……an unconvincing smile. I hugged him as I felt a single lone tear drip onto my shoulder. But he wasn't upset…he was happy – happy for me…and for Stan, even if Stan didn't know.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"………Promise."

That supposed happy emotion he had I knew wasn't what he really felt. I'd remember being in places like school and doing homework together with Stan and Kenny, I'd be with Stan like we normally would do things together and Kenny would just be there as the 3rd person – someone who me and Stan would just talk to as well. Shit……I feel like such an arrogant bastard now. Kenny saw me and Stan as his best friends and as soon as I'd told him my secret, he seemed to just……drift away all of a sudden. But why? I guess I'll never know unless I hear it from him and him only. But when we turned 16, we heard that Kenny had supposedly gone missing. Stan was worried, but I knew the truth – he was gone……permanently. The lazy police of our area never found Kenny, thus…they reported him dead. I know what you're thinking……Kenny just came back to life the week after as his usual dirty-minded funny self, right? WRONG – that was 8 months before Stan departed to go to the army. And it doesn't take Kenny that long to rise from the dead again. Whatever the cause of death was……it was certainly something emotional.

I should have seen it coming. The day before he disappeared, he came up to both me and Stan and talked about how much he loved us as friends and how grateful he was to have friends like us.

"Thanks for being my friends guys." His final words were. "You've made my life worth living……even with all my countless deaths and rebirths." He joked. "But still, thanks." Strangely, he kissed us both on the cheek and left us…just like that. Stan was shocked at not just Kenny's words…but the fact that he actually had the guts to kiss him…even if it was on the cheek. I wasn't surprised – like I said, I expected it, but there was nothing I could do to stop Kenny. He was an emotional mess and I couldn't make-up his own life decisions. Wherever he is, I'm sure he's as happy as he always was.

So the other? Cartman? Teh……you think I'm gunna give the same emotional speech for that self-centered, racist, two-faced fat-ass. Yeh right. I was actually glad he suddenly disappeared without a trace……for more than one reason. Cartman made my life hell three-fold than when we were 10. Calling me names, abusing my Jewish background, tricking me into believing his ridiculous and pathetic plans and ideas were right. All he cared about was himself and HIMSELF only - I've got nothing nice to say about that asshole. But whatever the reason was for why he left South Park all of a sudden when we were 16 is something I don't give a dam about.

But……what our childhood was like – it reminds me of what I've witnessed today. Yes, we had mostly good times, but underneath all that, there was something sinister around it all – both physically and emotionally. And I certainly felt the full force of it. Life didn't seem to accept who and what I was. Why?

**Easy does it, easy does it - they've got something to say no to.  
And they're turning us into monsters.  
Turning us into fire!  
Turning us into monsters - it's all desire, it's all desire.**

I just wish I could make that final step to who I really am and what kind of person I am. Would Stan understand? Would Stan be happy? Yeh…would be Stan be happy……happy with me?

**Is it…is this real? Is it real…is it is it, is this real? Is it real, is it?!**

There's only one way I'm ever going to find out if fate is going to shine brightly nicely on us two. I have to get this right – for both our sakes. I want to be happy…but I want HIM to be happy too. But what if that means that I become unhappy? OH COME ON, Kyle Broflovski, get a hold of yourself – you're not even at the hospital yet and you're already wondering about THAT. Get a grip man, JESUS! Nevertheless, I'm going to try as hard as I can to make Stan understand. You never know, maybe things will turn out better than I could imagine. A smile rises again on my face and I turn my head again to view the very face of the cute one that I so much want to be with.

**Push it push it real…PUSH IT!**

With every determined ounce of strength in my body, I jog up the rest of the hill and back onto the main wasteland plains of this town. An hour passes – my determination burning bright like a beacon and I never stop for rest – I'm going to help and provide Stan with everything that he needs and wants. I'm here for him now and I always will be…no matter what.

1 hour passes and I'm finally back at the point that I began my journey from – high atop a hill that gives an impressive but foul view of the dull and dead lands around me. But…where's the helicopter. Where the fuck is the helicopter?! I'm looking back at my watch and it reads **4:17pm**...I got here at about 1 in the afternoon – it said it would be in three hours time. But where is it……SHIT!

My body's tired and drained – I can feel my body's running on milligram fumes now and I can't take much more of this pain. And then, I collapse – my body hits the dirty ground face down and Stan lands lying on top of me. With my eyes half-open, I muster up all the energy I've got left and roll Stan off me and place him lying beside me on the ground – he's still out……I don't want to think about how much time he's got left.

Come on Tom – where the FUCK are you!?

My eyes fail me finally and they slowly close. For a moment, all I can hear is the torturing wind blowing across the murky sky. That presence beside me is till there – and that's all that matters…for now. My eyes are shut but I move my hand over to where his hand is and I grip it firmly and strongly.

"Everything is going to be alright………everything WILL be alright." I whisper to both of us – not like neither of us would hear it with all this wind and thick air. But hell, that wind's picked up now. Am I going crazy or does that wind seem to have a very powerful rhythm to it – making the same sounds as it blows across the perimeter of our location. Louder and louder, stronger and stronger, I can feel the empty parts of my clothes blowing from side to side. It's almost as if it's a………wait a minute……CAN IT BE?!

But just as I open my eyes slightly, an arm lowers to just above my head with a hand opened.

"Don't tell me you've been taking a nap sir?" And it's about time too.

"Well I thought you'd be here waiting for me Tom." I reply – gripping his hand as he pulls me back up to a standing position.

"So how is he?"

"Not so good I don't think. He's alive but we need to get him to a hospital…NOW!"

"Right away sir."

"Did you bring the equipment I requested for?"

"Yes sir, it's waiting inside."

Finally, we can get the hell out of here and back to safety. Picking Stan up and leaning him on my shoulder, I follow Tom into the helicopter. As Tom prepares the helicopter for its take off again, I move to the back of this surprisingly warm helicopter. I'm so glad I asked for this stuff before we left – Stan needs it more than I imagined before. Quickly ripping off his soldier's uniform of jacket, shirt and trousers and boots, I lye him down in the bed that had been placed in the back of the helicopter and attach all the necessary equipment to him that had been prepared already – oxygen supplier, heart beat reader and a few sensor pads across his arms and legs to make sure that he's still OK. I sit down on a chair that's right next to the bed. Up until he's up, alive and well, I'm always gunna be Stan's side while he recovers. I clutch his left hand and hold onto it firmly.

"Don't worry Stan; you're going to be fine." I say again in a quiet voice, just as the helicopter pushes itself back of the ground and it begins to make its way up high into the dirty sky above. I look back outside through the windows to have one final look of the tragedy of what happened here.

"But why? Why here?" I guess I'll never know that. I turn my head back 'round – my vision never turns away from Stan as he lays there sleeping and hanging on for dear life.


	4. ReHash

**Author's Notes: Right, this is the first of the story's chapters that focuses on a non-album track but I thought it would be nice to include them to add a bit more background detail to the story. Whenever there's a dash (-) at the beginning of a chapter, that means that the track the chapter is based on is not a 'Demon Days' one. These chapters will focus much more emotionally and less physically and action-based than the others, but I hope you enjoy reading them as much as the others.**

**So without further ado, let me allow some light on Kyle's background story from about the age of 20.**

**Re-Hash**

We've been up in the air for about half an hour now. Tom's still gliding the helicopter calmly and comfortably – checking back on us two now and again. I'm still sat in my chair – changing my sight from the one lying next to me...to the outside eye-sore. And then there's Stan – still asleep...still resting...still hanging on.

So I turn my attention to looking back on life – the last six years for me were a balancing act of emotions – no winner in the continuing battle of balancing business and social happiness with the emotional depression of romance and love. As you all know, I realised that my sexuality was...different to other kids when I was 10. No one knew it and I didn't want anyone to find out. It was my little secret for the time being – hidden deep in my emotionally compact soul. I couldn't let myself tell anyone that I was homosexual AND bi-sexual at the same time. Yeh...I liked men and women. My feelings were a mess and I didn't know how long I'd be able to hold this shield up for.

Things took a turn for the worst as you already know when I was 16. As soon as Stan left South Park, I felt like the World was just wrapping its jaw around me – ready to swallow me into a level of deep depression and cowardly outcomes...suicide. For days on end, I'd lye in bed crying and living my life as a mess – my thoughts turning to one boy in particular...Stan. Every night I'd have nightmares; picturing Stan dieing horribly on a battlefield, him getting tortured by possible enemies, him like me, running around in circles in his head in fear and worry...there was no end to my troubles. I convinced my parents that I was just having one of those really shitty teenager years...I lied obviously. The years passed and nothing got any better – I was still a mess...I was still worrying about Stan Marsh and the conditioning he was in.

And I thought it would never happen to me...especially after all those pathetic school presentations back in high school, but as soon as I got into college, I seemed to just sell my soul to the devil of drinks and drug. Alcohol, vodka, heroin, tobacco...the only painkillers that could ease my pain.

**It's the sweet sensation, over the dub,  
I want a situation, but don't wanna stop.  
It's the drug-store soul boy, over the dub,  
With the sweetest inspiration, we don't wanna stop.**

What else could I have done? It was the only thing that helped me focus at college. Every two weeks or so, I'd stock up on what I desperately needed and I'd never stop doing so. As long as that painfully remembered warm presence was missing in my life...I needed something to evaporate the tears comig from my eyes and that sharp pulse that beats in your head whenever you feel REALLY down and depressed.

**'Coz it's money or stop.**

**It's the money or stop.**

**It's the MONEY OR STOP!**

**It's the MONEY or stop.**

**It's the……(MONEY OR STOP)**

I felt like suicide on a stick for about five months afterwards – I honestly did have the odd point in time where I'd just drive off to the nearest cliff…look over the edge to see how log it would be before I ended it all, and then…jump off. But thankfully……like diseases…physical OR emotional…there was a cure.

The college I attended wasn't big or famous in the Colorado region, but what was taking place there I was so thankful for when I finally learned the full background of it. A half-dozen students in the college had started up a little art group they called 'IndieSoul' – an independently run group of young enthusiastic 19 to 22 year olds who were interested in creating art and media designs to express, convey and share their experiences of emotion and feelings through the powers of every art imaginable. When I expressed my interest in the group, they immediately welcomed me in and we seven (yeh, I was lucky member number seven) would spend about three hours a week together in a single and separate art studio in the college – making…well…anything and everything. I started off pretty crap at what I was doing…well……I wasn't really Leonardo Da Vinci back then, that's for sure……but with a little help from my new friends whom were all lovers, they showed me the true ways to convey and express one's thoughts and feelings through art and media. The other six all had their specialties in something different – Fine Art, Film, Media, Graphics, and Photography & Design Studies. We helped one another with our work and we began to learn tricks, techniques and skills from each other. Over the months and eventually years, I learned new things and new ways to create all kinds of Art.

I had finally found a totally new and best yet…positive way to ease my emotional pain. It had become my new addiction…my new drug…my new obsession. I'd become an art-lover…and an art-addict.

**It's the sweet sensation, over the dub,  
I want a situation, but don't wanna stop.  
It's the drug-store soul boy, over the dub,  
With the sweetest inspiration, we don't wanna stop.**

We seven remained friends even after college and at the age of 22, we seven set up our own shared art and media business, like you'd expect, we called it 'IndieSoul' – after the success of how much it had opened my eyes o the power of Art and expression.

Our art studio and business location was set up in the midst of the chaos of New York City. For the next year, we spent designing, creating and planning art and media-related projects for other businesses, corporations and major groups that had asked us for our help.

But then...THAT happened. February 24th 2018, two hijacked planes crashed into the building our business was based in. 9/11 2 – The Sequel, newspapers and the public called it alike. I still remember watching it on TV – the building collapsing and...OH GOD...all those people...choosing to die hitting solid paved round below than burning to a crisp trapped inside. And it was one of the things that relates to the thing that I mentioned before – the fact that America admitted that they let their guard and defensed down. They let them down because they were too busy protecting their supposed strong army in other countries that the war was taking place in. PATHETIC...and do you want to know why?! Fortunately, I hadn't started my work shift by the time the two planes I had hit. But UNFORTUNAELY, it was the same time the other six members were in the building. All six felt the planes collide...and all six...DIED. There's a tear trickling down my face as I recall those harsh memories of only a few years ago.

And you still wonder why I have a large nasty taste in my mouth whenever I hear the words 'American Government'?

I found myself turning back to the drugs and the alcohol. I tried to ease my emotions by finding someone...BIG MISTAKE – that made it even worse. I tried loads of people to be with...men, women, women who were actually men...I was never satisfied being my fake straight self...nor my real gay self. No...I'm not gunna use that word to describe my differently-thinking emotions and feelings...it's too harsh a word. I'll just homo-sexual instead. Yeh.

Anyway, after my second round of drugs and alcohol and countless failed relationships with both genders, I found myself sliding down the spiral of inner destruction once more.

**'Coz it's money or stop.**

**It's the money or stop.**

**It's the MONEY OR STOP!**

**It's the MONEY or stop.**

**It's the……(MONEY OR STOP)**

But I didn't let that get in the way of who I'd been reborn as...an emotional artist. By the end of the year, I'd created over 80 pieces of art – Fine, Abstract, Expressionistic, Graphic, Digital – the list of Art genres and sub-genres goes on forever. I set up an art studio in my Nw York flat and I'd work on new creations every night whenever I found the time – away from...easing my pain THE OTHER way. And then, like some mentally shining star, the answer came to me...start up your own business – make an art and media empire to call your own. I did so...what happened next was the best result any newbie to the whole business thing could have asked for.

Within those two years, my business' net-worth went from $800 to a mammoth $3.8 billion. I don't know what happened, but people seemed to really love my work and my business' work. In fact, some of my 'OPEN to public awareness' art went up for auction. The record sale was a piece I called 'Blue, Green & Love' – an abstract expressionism piece raised just over 800,000 dollars. I had firmly set myself in the World as a successful artist...and businessman. I moved my company, KBSM's headquarters to Los Angeles and I bought a brand new LA mansion-sized home in one of those glorious sun-drenched avenues that you see only on channels like MTV.

But that was all just a brave face I gave to the public and whole World. Deep down, I was still as upset and as depressed as I was twp years previously. The continuing worry of that one lad...my friend...the friend that I loved so much...was still not by my side. I wanted him here so that I could share this waiting life happiness with him. But he was still gone – away with his forcing army to help America fight the continuing war that was taking place in other countries as well. God knows how many torcherous trials that poor lad had to put up with during all those years.

I guess that's why I have a huge half-dozen collection of sketchbook and canvas art that no one has ever seen except myself, still locked away in my enormous art studio. All thise emotions in my head had been the fuel behind those 100 or so...how should I put it...'Me and Stan' works of art. Whether it was fine art or abstract art, the messages were always the same. It didn't take no Da Broflovski Code to work out the messages behind my art – I missed Stan, I loved Stan, I didn't want to spend another day without Stan by my side. I had to do something...I'd had enough of just sitting around...worrying and hoping everything was OK.

And it was only a few weeks ago while I was watching the TV that I heard a report that something 'terrible' had occured back in our old hometown of South Park. Luckily, Stan had kept in touch with me every three months or so whenever he got the chance to talk – that always made my day hearing his sweet little voice down the crackling and static phoneline wherever I was...and wherever HE was. Before I heard that news report, he said his army group were moving into the Central America region to do battle with a set-up base the enemy had created within the Colorado region.

It must have been – it was the only logical explanation for why he hadn't rung up about three months after that. Something terrible had happened and I wasn't going to just sit around and wait for the hopeless media to report about it. Not only was Stan in that area, but he needed help – MY help...and MY love to make him feel better. I always wondered why I'd bought a helicopter...I never used it and it seemed to be just collecting dust whilst it was sitting their in my LA crib's garden. Thankfully, after calling up my helpful pilot friend, Tom for assistance in this, I wasted no time in setting off from the comfort and protection of sunny LA...and into the cold, dark destruction of South Park, Colorado.

"Sir, we're approaching the Los Angeles National Hospital. We should be there within the next ten minutes."

Tom's voice drags my thoughts back to the present – the here and now. Thankfully, the Los Angeles council and society had upgraded its hospital to A++ class in my eyes – they were now seen as one of the best hospitals in not just America, but ANYWHERE. I look out the window again – the hospital's out-stretched, super tall structure is starting to become more than just a horizon blur. Finally, we're here – home...safety, security, warmth, peace...(I look back down at Stan)...and hopefully complete love.

"I'll radio the hospital's communication line. I'm sure they'll help us to the best of their abilities...especially since a celebrity and his friend are about to enter the building." Tom jokes – picking up the communicater whilst smiling back at us two.

"Yeh...I hope so Tom...I hope so."

My head lowers slightly so that it's level with Stan's again. I whisper gently to him. "Like I said Stan...you're going to be fine. We're finally here...hopefully...you can call this new place...home...with me."

**Author's Comments: So there we go...they've made it back to the hospital. I really love the song this chapter focuses on (Re-Hash) and I immediately knew it was the perfect tune to describe and detail Kyle's feelings over the years. I'd definately advise anyone to listen to it. So then, how will the story develop onwards? Find out in the next chapter...**


	5. O Green World

**O Green World**

How long's it been now? 3 hours? 4 hours? 5 hours even? This passing of time is really starting to worry me – not just because that's the amount of time I've spent sitting in this smooth yet cold and uncomfortable metal chair, but it's also the amount of time I've spent not being able to look at Stan and watch as he hopefully gets better. My memory's a bit hazy because I'm getting really sleepy and tired at the moment, but if it serves me well, as soon as the helicopter touched down on a stretched out runway that had been built on one of the higher levels of the building, we were greeted almost immediately with a large rescue team who helped us get Stan and the bed indoors and into the heart of the hospital. I remember it well – running down that corridor with the 3 or maybe 4 other guys who helped me move the bed down towards the operating theater.

Jesus Christ, it hits me – Stan needs an operation...what the hell happened to him?! Injured...or shot?! FUCK...this is really starting to scare me. I never like hospitals...all this white and silver everywhere around me is trying to make it seem like everything's good and gunna be alright – when there's a chance that it won't me. It's like it's...intimdating me...and everyone else here waiting beside me for news on their other relatives and close friends that they too are gunna be alright.

Oh God, I AM tired now – that annoying feeling in your head where all the sound and noise around you seems to just phase in and out of existence...man, I hate that. I look at my watch for the umpteenth time today...**9:19pm**...well, I might as well have a nap...best to rest my eyes now instead of later when I'll hopefully get the chance to go and see Stan.

It only takes my mind a minute once I've shut my eyes to send me into a very wierd dream. The sounds around me evaporate into low one-note pings and twitches. What starts as one-note making short noises soon turns into some kind of composed mess of bleeps and pings. Jesus Christ – it's THAT dream again. I've been having this dream ever since I was 17 – loud screeching backdrops and a very disturbing nightmarish feel to it. Every time, I'd dream the same thing – bombs dropping, guns being fired, explosions everywhere, shouting, screaming, horror-film type creepy loops...and in the middle of it all, that one lonely figure – confused, afraid, lost and depressed...Stan. I curse myself that I can't do anything to help him but I know that I'm merely a dreamer in this nightmarish World. So all I can do is just watch and hope that the little guy makes it out of all this chaos alive.

Back then, I wished that I could go out and find him – I couldn't accept the fact that he was alone out there. I knew it wouldn't be long before...he was next. My dream makes me shiver...not that I can physically feel it though. But...I'm glad now...I'm glad that I made that decision when I had the right power...physically, mentally AND emotionally...I found him and I brought him back here...where hopefully, he's safe now.

**O Green World,  
Don't desert me now.  
Bring me back to a fallen town,  
Where someone……is still alive.**

Ah...the nightmare has become a dream. I see him there – shining like a night sky star...smiling, happy, enjoying life. And then, he looks at me...or at least I think it's me. He stretches out his arm and opens his hand. Should I try and reach for it? After all, it's only a dream. Ah, what the hell...

"Excuse me, Mr. Broflovski?" Someone shakes me on my shoulder. Dammit, and I was just about to reach Stan's hand. Well anyway, at least someone's finally come up to me. I rub my eyes, yawn and open them again. Looking up, I can see a 30-something doctor – dressed in a full white hospital uniform looking down at me. "May I have a quick word with you?" She says again. I stand up and she takes me to the side of the corridor.

"Kyle...are you related to Stan at all?"

I wish I was. "Ummmm, no...I'm not...we're just friends." Yeh, but I'm hoping for that to go beyond the mark of just 'friends'.

"OK...I just wanted to let you know the scale of Stan's condition."

"OK...I'm all ears."

She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes again at me. Aw-oh...is that a bad sign? "Stan has suffered injuries in his lower back and leg regions, Kyle. We believe this was caused by bullet injuries...or a sudden impact on force, but we're not sure. He's also suffering from dizzyness and a slight light-headed feeling." Well, I guess that would explain why I found him in that hole in the ground. But...Jesus...bullet wounds...no wonder the poor guy couldn't walk – I'd hate to take a guess at how long he's been lying down there unable to walk. "Thankfully, the bullet injuries aren't too severe and his wounds should heal in no time whatsoever. Doctors say that without that extra padding of clothing he had on, the bullets would have injured his back and two legs even more."

Phew, a few days of hospital and I guess Stan's out of here – thank goodness for that. "However..." However? However what?! Come on doc, spit it out. "We've noticed a much more worrying degree of symptom growing within Stan."

"W-what? A serious injury?!"

"No...much worse."

Oh God, much worse than a serious injury? WHAT THEN?!

"Stan is having major recurring nightmares Kyle."

"...What?! N-n-nightmares?"

"After the operation, Stan appeared to show uneasy signs of pain and distress – as if he were having nightmares...painful nightmares judging by his reactions."

Looking down at the ground, I can't believe what I'm hearing. I know having nightmares may be a natural thing to have for anybody in the World. But if what I've read is true, they can do some really serious damage to anybody's head. I breathe deep and look back up. "But...he will be OK, right doc?

But the doctor said nothing but simply gave me a half-easy smile. "Fortunately, we were able to take control of Stan's distressed behaviour. Unfortunately however, not only did it mean we had to inject him with sleep-inducing drugs, but we also had to..."

Come on doc, I'm sure it's not that bad. "Also had to what?"

"We had to...'secure' him down slightly."

There's only one thing that she can only mean by that. "I understand. So...can I see him?"

"Of course, follow me this way." The doctor smiles back – guiding me down the brightly lit corridor. Phew, that wasn't the answer I was expecting back from her, so I'm glad I'm gunna hopfully get a LONG time to see him. After a few seconds, she stops outside a smoothly-textured automatic door reading **Room 409 **on the front in a digtal-font type writing. So here we are – one door beyond is the Stan who I haven't seen for more than three hours and is probably gunna have more tubes and sensor pads connected to him...along with being strapped down to the bed like a nut-case.

After typing in some numbered sequence into the keypad next to the door, the doctor turns back to me. "Don't worry, there's no cameras fitted in the room – we understand that you'd probably want some privacy with him in there." Yeh sure, what do you think I'm gunna do to someone who's asleep AND strapped to a bed. Eeeeeeesh! Nevertheless, she walks off and I walk in – the door sliding open and closing again – making a vaccuum-like suck as it fits back in its closed position.

And there he is – after three hours. My face melts into a warm smile as I see him lye there in bed – sleeping so peacefully as the numerous machines and pieces of medical equipment surround and stay connected to him. An oxygen tube attached to his mouth, a more better-looking heart beat reader connected and loads of pads placed all over his body – hard to see how this isn't a serious situation. But god...nightmares? Well, based on the leather straps that are being used to keep him in bed on his hands and feet, I guess those nightmares must have been terrible. Still, it won't bother me...it'll never bother me when Stan's the one who's suffering. I'm here to help him and be with him – I know that for a fact.

**Fighting for something new in this.  
When no one needs the heart of me,**

**And I'll get out somewhere I've never been before...**

I take my seat right next to his bed. Thank God for chairs like these – much better than the metal ones outside, man they suck. I move the chair over so that it's right next to Stan's bed. After angling it so that I'm looking at directly at Stan, I place my hands on the softness of the bed's silk quilts. I think I'm gunna need a lot of hope and faith in this hospital and their equipment tonight. I gently take hold of Stan's right hand and take hold with both my hands. Come on Stan, I know you can pull through. Hell, you've been in hospital before for things like this back when we were kids. Then again, you never were part of some stupid war that allowed you to get injured terribly, huh? My smile quickly fades into an emotion of hope.

A couple of hours pass. I haven't moved once from my seat – I've been here, by Stan's side for just over 2 hours now and the minutes seem to be flying by as I continue to gaze into Stan's young innocent face as he continues his long sleeping rest to recovery. I'm surprised he hasn't had any nightmares yet – well, at least since I've been in here. Maybe…maybe it's because I'm here. Hmmm, I wonder……does Stan know I'm here? Heh, I hope so. That would make me even happier than just being happy at the fact that I'm looking at him again. Yeh, I guess it's just one of those things huh. Me and Kyle have been best friends since kindergarten – we've never been seen as separate individuals…it's always been 'Stan & Kyle' – never separate…never alone. I like that – no…I love it. I don't care if people see it as weird, the only thing I care about…is Stan…and his feelings about us two.

Like I said, I hope he understands.

**O Green World.  
Don't desert me now.  
Made of you and you of me,  
But where are we, oh no.**

Whenever either of us had a problem, or at worse, we felt down, the other would always be there for help and comfort. I remember them well – sitting by the lakeside for example and giving him a comforting hug around the shoulder whenever Stan was troubled with something. We used to do that when we maybe 10 or 11, it felt……better I guess. When we were about 14 or 15, Stan was finding it hard to cope with life at times. The years of a teenager can be hard for any dude to cope with, but Stan seemed to be really down the majority of the time. Thankfully, both myself AND Stan knew that I would always be there for him – the best friend he could ever have, he would always say whenever I cheered him up or made him smile again. I always seemed to be good in that field of life – emotions and whatnot. Stan knew it, I knew it. Yeh, we both knew it. Stan was the smarter-minded one…I was the caring-minded one.

So I guess you know now why I had and STILL have these deep feelings for him. If I can make him see that we belong together, that would make me so happy…and I hope it would make him happy too.

**But I know you now, I know.  
You…know me too.  
You know me too.**

And I would never force him into anything he's not happy with. All I want is for Stan to be happy…and that's all I've ever wanted since I was 10. I've suffered the emotional consequences of not being around him and with him in the past. So now, I hope that I can receive the rewards and happiness of being with him now.

**I hope sex and drugs rust only into my self, slowly.**

But I'm thinking positive now. The more and more I watch Stan in his slumbering state beside me……the more and more I believe that things WILL BE OK.

I hear the electronic door slide open in the room and I turn my vision towards it. A young nurse walks in with a ridiculous kind smile on her face.

"Excuse me sir, I hate to bother you, but visiting time is over I'm afraid."

"What?! Already?"

"Yes sir, we can't allow any non-patients within the building after one o clock."

What is she talking about?! It's only nearly mid-n………But as I look at my watch, the reality comes back to me. **1:02am **I guess my focus on Stan and our wonderful past together put me off the reality of time-passing. But SHIT, I don't want to go. It's pointless explaining to the nurse why I HAVE to be here – not being with him for just over 10 years…and the fact that I'm……ahem…well y'know. "Please, can't I just stay this one night, PLEASE?!"

"I'm really sorry sir, hospital regulation rules. Don't worry, I'm sure your brother will be alright."

Is she fucking smoking something weird? He's me with probably the biggest bushy red hair in the whole World and Stan's got the sleekest, coolest style of black hair that ever existed – do we look like brothers nurse?! "Ummm, I'm not his brother, I'm……just a friend."

"Well I'm gunna have to ask you to leave." Suddenly, her voice turns from a kind commanding tone to a voice of young desperation. "Come on, I have to finish my work-shift and get back home to start packing – me and my boyfriend are leaving for a plane flight at LA-X in four hours."

A-HA! I found your weakness little missy. You must be new around these areas. Guess I can use this to my cheeky advantage. "OK…I'll go. Let me just collect my things. I may be a while…so why don't you head off and finish your shift – I'm sure you're looking forward to that holiday of yours." I wink to her.

"Ummmm, yeh sure. But as long as leave as soon as you're finished."

"Yeh yeh yeh, I will, I will."

I can tell she's not been in this job long. She's got that 'Oh God, what do I do' look on her face. Thankfully, she makes the right decision (in my eyes) and exits the room – the door sliding to its closed position behind her. Phew, that was too close for comfort. But……at least I'm staying here. Yes, a night to spend by Stan's side. I walk over to the room's set of drawers and lift off the object that's neatly been sitting on the op since I first walked in here. Thank God I spotted it first when I came in here earlier this evening. Taking hold of it and allowing it to drop to its full and proper shape, I place it across the arm of the chair and start to get undressed – slowly taking off my clothes and neatly folding them on the other arm of the chair.

I've spent the day wearing my new favorite style of clothing – a black and red graphic-covered T-Shirt and a nicely matching dark pair of jeans. And oh yes, I designed the graphics for the shirt myself.

Right, that's everything…shirt, jeans, socks, shoes, belt……and boxers. Right, on goes the minty green hospital gown. With it now on – only going down to my kneecaps and as high up as my elbows, I begin to move the 2nd bed in the room up closer towards Stan's bed so that's it exactly next to it……yeh, two single beds that look like a single double bed. Finally sliding the chair back, I move the bed into position so that there are only millimeters between our two beds. Thankfully, there's more than enough room for the surrounding machines around Stan's bed to still work properly……which is more than good. So I lift the covers back and I hop in this 2nd bed – lifting back the covers so that like Stan, I'm lying in……one hell of a comfy, warm bed…God, this is great. I feel even more relieved that I thought of this idea now. If any nurses or doctors pass by and come in to check on Stan, I could just turn the other way and pretend I'm just another patient sharing Stan's room. Yep……I should be fine…for another day at least.

I rotate my body to the left so that I'm on my side – looking again at Stan. I know I'm not going to be able to keep awake much longer……but I guess every second more just makes it even better. Yep, much better……much…much…better………much………much…………much……….better. Oh great, I'm going to asleep just at the point where I find myself lying next to Stan for the first time ever. Well, let's hope tomorrow is a much better day……especially for Stan. Goodnight Stan, sleep well……I know you will…let's hope I do too.


	6. Dirty Harry

**Dirty Harry**

**Stan's POV**

Huh? W-w-wh...where the heck am I? God, I feel so light-headed all of a sudden. Is this what it feels like to be dead? How come I can't see anything – what the hell's going on? Teh, and to think, all those stupid church services both back when I was a kid in South Park AND in services within the army barracks told about me dieing and going to Heaven – a nice, peaceful paradise full of white clouds and angels. Well if this is Heaven, then they really did fucking rip me off BIG TIME! Hang on...my eyes...they're not open. And anyway...how come I'm still thinking? Can you still think like this when you're dead? No...no it can't be? Am I...alive? HOLY SHIT, I'm alive! But why do I feel so weak?! Oh yeh, that's right...I remember. Man, this place is bright, but nevertheless, my eyes are shut and I know I can open them. Well, here goes.

As I open my eyes, all my other senses start to kick into ignition. I can hear a looping beep beside me and birds whistling outside. I can smell a clean and slightly minty freshness around me. I can feel a couple of layers of what seems to be bed covers and sheets over me – allowing my body to stay warm and comfortable. Finally, I can see a white ceiling through my three-quarter opened vision. There's something in my mouth – some kind of plastic tube that's sending rushed streams of oxygen into my mouth and down my throat. Other things are attached to my body too – pads and tubes are linked to my arms, legs and chest for some reason.

JESUS CHRIST...it can't be? I'm in hospital!

My vision's a bit hazy...but I start to look around the room. White ceiling, white walls, cream-coloured bedding...nice, an automatically sliding door to the left and to my right...oh my God! Is it him...is it REALLY him?! If my eyes shotting open to life is any sign of how I feel, I'm presuming you know I'm shocked. Sat exactlyby the bed's side on a leather chair, dressed fully in a black and red shirt, dark jeans and having a VERY recogniseable set of auburn red bushy hair...MY GOD...But then, he speaks.

"Stan?! Stan...can you hear me? Stan?!" I hear him say – he's as shocked to see me as I am looking at him. Breathing fine now, I pull out the oxygen tube from out my mouth and try to focus enough clean oxygen to speak.

"K-K..." IT IS HIM! "Kyle!?" I reply in a weak shocked voice. There's no doubt about THAT now, it's the very guy I called my best friend for all my childhood – Kyle Broflovski...and my God, does he look good after all these years!

Knowing that I know he is, a huge grinning smile raises on his face and he leaps over to me. I stop him just before he obviously tries to give me the biggest ever hug he's ever given me. Obviously, if he hugs me, I'm gunna jump up, my body'll react and even though I've only been up probably less then a minute, my body's gunna give me some serious shit pain! Thankfully, he realises and gives me only a soft little hug whilst I'm still lying down on the bed. After a few minutes of us both taking a reality check that we're staringa t one another after a hell of a long time, I'm sat up in bed talkig to him about...well EVERYTHING.

"What day is it?" I ask – my head aching still – mostly because of confusion.

"It's Friday 22nd March...2019 and it's 10:09am...to be EXACTLY exact." Kyle replies – looking at his sparkling metallic Rolex watch. But FUCK, 2019 already? I lost count of the time whilst I was out there...in the World. You never get time to look at time when you're fighting in the army all the time. So...if I'm right...I'm talking to someone now who I haven't seen in what...over 10 years? MAN...it was that long ago that I stared out the back of that army truck when I was only 16?!

"What happened to you dude? What the hell have you been doing all these years? I've been fucking worried sick about you?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question." And for obvious reason too. "Look at you...with your cool clothes, shiny watch and that overall 'style' you got going. I'm guessing you've made a BIG success in your life, am I right?" I smile back to him.

"Well I guess we can talk about that later." He motions his hand over to mine and looks at me again. "What the hell's been going on for you in these past 10 years? Please...tell me."

OK Kyle. I guess I'll have to tell him. I'm out of that hell hole that was the army and now I find myself in the safety comfort of not just a hospital...but within the presence of a friend who I haven't seen for 10 years. God, where do I start? ARGHHHHH...FUUUUUCK! It's all coming back to me...FUUUCK! My smile drops to a fear-filled shock...and judging from Kyle's emotional change, he knows it too. All those lives...all that innocence. I was in the army...I've become...someone I'm not. DEAR GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

**I need a gun to keep myself from harm.  
The poor people, are burning in the sun.**

**They ain't got a chance - they AIN'T got a chance!  
I need a gun, coz' all I do is dance.  
Coz' ALL I do is…DANCE!**

I remember my life story well – but who could forget such nightmarish and horrible memories like that. After a year or so of barrack training, I was immediately thrown into the thickness of the battlefield that Earth had become along with a thousand other young troops who had been picked in the same group as me – codenamed 'Gamma Blue'. It was a miserable decade of pain and suffering…not just for me……but also for the innocent people who had to pay because of what I had turned into……a killer soldier.

I traveled far and wide across the planet to battle the enemy. Throughout my army journey within a small deep pocket in my rock heavy bag pack, I kept a collection of small metal tins with country's dirt and soil kept in them – a nice (well I guess it's not nice now) little remembrance of the country's who had suffered from the war. I think I still had them in my bag – all labeled in black marker pen; **Mexico, Canada, Britain, Spain, Sahara Desert, Japan, South Africa……and America. **

Every trip, every country, every weather condition; sunshine, cloud, snow, rain, fog…hell even lightning – we were told the same things by our leading commanders and officers – _'Kill all who try to strike you down_……God I hate saying this next bit……_including the innocent ones!' _And after that, all I had for company was my rifle, myself…and my courage. And hopefully, some other soldiers once that specific battle operation was finished.

I remember the 'Portsmouth Storm' operation in England, Britain back when I was, I think…21 maybe. It was a grey and rainy day on a mid-May morning. As I was squashed up in those small and compact sea jet transporters along with a hundred other soldiers – no covering to stop the rain from splashing onto our helmets and uniforms, I felt the same way the other 99 lives of youth felt around me as we made our way across the water towards the South English coast – scared, worried, shaking and dreading the reality of killing. Even though the lads were of different backgrounds, statuses…and sexualities…we were all the closest we each had to friends for the time being.

10 minutes later, I'm standing on the beaches of England – rifle out, rushing forward whilst ducking for cover against the waves of bullets the enemies were firing from higher ground. Even from the beginning of reaching the land, about a hundred soldiers had already been killed from the numerous boats just opening the front hatch to let us out. Those enemy bullets just came out of nowhere. Thankfully, I managed to stay alive long enough to gain enough ground to start……killing……the enemy troops and units. But……GOD……I can't believe what else I was forced to do whilst I was still in that country's grounds……KILL……I killed so many women and children just because the leading commanders in our army THOUGHT they would be helpful to the enemy. THOSE BASTARDS! They blackmailed me into committing those foul acts. If you refused to kill…then you were charged with cowardice and were shot by your own officer. PATHETIC! The weather got better…but my mood didn't. I kept looking around the lands that I moved across – dead bodies of civilians and soldiers everywhere. The reality of what I had become hit me again.

**I need a gun to keep myself from harm.  
The poor people, are burning in the sun.**

**They ain't got a chance - they AIN'T got a chance!  
I need a gun, coz' all I do is dance.  
Coz' ALL I do is…DANCE!**

My journey continued across the planet. I remember those burning days in the Sahara Desert – forty degrees of painful heat beating down on all of us whilst we were squashed once more in those mini off-road army vehicles – up and down, up and down as we trekked across the steep sand hills of that igniting hell-hole.

The years passed and the death toll of how many I killed increased sadly. Hundreds! FUCKING HUNDREDS! I absolutely despised it – I even felt tears flow down my face whilst I was in battle – every bullet from my rifle that hit the inside of innocent people triggered rivers of tears to flow from my eyes and down my cheeks.

But I decided to not it get to me……I kept thinking of what I had to look forward to – to what I would hopefully be returning to – HOME – Family & Friends…and one friend in particular……Kyle. I knew he'd be worrying like hell about me if how he felt back when we were 16 and we parted company. But I always said to myself 'Hang on Stan, you WILL make it! YOU WILL!'

**In my backpack I got my act right.  
In case you act quite difficult, and your result is weakening.  
With anger and discontent,  
Some are seeking in search of like nimoy.**

I wasn't doing my duty because I HAD to do it, I was doing it because I DIDN'T HAVE to do it. Everyone knew it was true and I certainly did amongst the soldiers in my group. I knew I wasn't born to be a soldier – I don't even like killing people if that's an obvious clue. I'm a loving guy and I don't like hurting things……even IF the people I'm hurting want to hurt me back. But think about it – most of the people who I was killing……WERE FUCKING INNOCENT members of the public – GOD!

**I'm a peace-loving decoy ready for retaliation.  
I change your whole location to a pine box/six-under.  
Impulsive don't ask why I wonder.  
Orders given to me is a strike and I'm thunder with lightning fast reflexes…on constant alert from the constant hurt that seems limitless with no drop in pressure.**

I had to do it – like I explained earlier, I had no choice. But at times it seemed a little……I dunno…like…they were testing me – as if they were waiting for me to crack and turn into something that they knew I could become – a COMPLETE monster and killer. But I held on – deep down in my soul, I knew I could withstand what horrors I had to commit and witness throughout all those years.

**It seeming like everybody is out to test ya' until they see you break.  
You can't conceal the hate that consumes you.  
I'm the reason why you fill up your Isuzu.  
Chill with your old lady at the tilt.  
I got a 90 day existence and I'm filled with guilt,  
From things that I've seen - your water's from a bottle, mine's from a canteen.**

My belief that this would all finally come to an end for me seemed to have paid off. They told me that my group's mission back to a small town-based Colorado region would be my last, a 10-year absent smile finally raised back onto my face. But my smile increased yet filled with confusion at the time of when I heard the name of that town…**'South Park'**. They told us the war was coming to an end and that America and its allies were winning. Not only that…but for the first time in ages…we would be aided by special forces in the army. My smile continued to show as we made our way across the North America continent up from the Southern regions of Mexico and up to Colorado. But it was only when we got there…when my smile quickly disappeared.

**At night I hear the shots ring so I'm a light sleeper,  
The cost of life seem to get cheaper.  
Out in the desert with my street sweeper,  
The war is over - so said the speaker.  
With a flight suit on, maybe to him I'm just a pawn  
So he can advance……**

And as soon as we get there – we were ambushed…not just by the enemy…but by own forces…the 'special forces' we had been promised would help protect us. WHY?! HOW?! My last guiding memory was of me getting shot in both my legs. I fell to the ground and painfully rolled down a steep hole in the ground to join the pile of dead bodies that had collected up in there. I lay there in shock – the only friends I had for those 10 years…DEAD…GONE…FOREVER! And then, a large dark figure looms over the edge of the hole and look down – one of those really powerful machine gun rifles gripped in his hands. He aims down and starts firing violently into the hole. How I dodged those waves of bullets, I have absolutely no idea! But I survived – the only soul in that single group of young soldiers…STILL ALIVE.

After that, my mind, vision, hearing and sense of taste…disappeared into blank silence.

**Remember when we use to dance?  
**

And I thought things were becoming peaceful again. I guess I was wrong. I was merely a tool – a soul who just wanted peace and friendship to return to him.

**All I want to do is dance!**

Yeh, that's all I wanted in life. But what was I given instead?!

**I need a gun, to keep myself from harm.**

**Kyle's POV**

As Stan finishes the last line of his gruesome and horrible 10 year story, I just CAN NOT believe what I'm hearing. Stan has suffered way more than I could ever imagine……and I feel REALLY REALLY sorry for everything that he's been through and had to put up with. I know I shouldn't be the one apologizing, but I feel for the little guy……he just killed hundreds of innocent people – NO ONE should ever be forced to do that……especially in those circumstances both physically and emotionally. And as I look into his face and see tears trickling down his face, my eyes go soft too and tears start to fall down my cheeks too. OH GOD – why Stan?!

But then suddenly, Stan goes into some nightmarish spasm and starts shaking like crazy.

"STAN?!" I shout – but he doesn't respond. He starts screaming with his eyes wide open. Is he having nightmares…but with his eyes open? Whatever's happening, my heart's going into shock over what I'm seeing. The machines nearby start bleeping in a red-alert style fashion and it's only seconds later that numerous doctors and nurses come rushing in and force their way to Stan's side. They start talking a load of medical gibberish that I don't understand, but I'm stood there looking down at Stan – the tears definitely flowing my cheeks now. "STAN!" I yell – again, nothing. Like he's being possessed by some horrible, nightmarish demon, the burses try to stop his screaming and shaking.

And then just as it begins to get worse, a doctor grabs my arm and starts hurrying me out of the room towards the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Broflovski, but we need to find out what's going on inside Stan's body."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!" I yell in tears at the doctor who rushes me out of the room – the sliding door opening quickly to a rush of outside corridor air.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to get you out of here – we need space to help your friend Stan."

"But I need to see that he's OK, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, PLEASE!?"

"Please, MR. BROFLOVSKI, you have to leave! NOW!"

He's pulling me out of the room now. But my vision doesn't lose focus of Stan and his screaming – even through the mint green glass of the sliding door. My final tearful screaming cry – it's what I last remember when my vision of Stan finally disappears. "NOOOO…STAAAAAAAAN!!!"


	7. Feel Good Inc

**Author's Note: First off, can I just say to the admins - what took you so bloody long to fix this ONE problem? SHEESH! Anyway, I've got this fic running on ff AND dA now, so I'll be adding to the story on BOTH sites from now on. Anyway...**

**Feel Good Inc.**

**Stan's POV**

HOLY SHIT...what the fuck just happened? Dam, that light-headed feeling's back. I'm still in bed – well, A BED...I know that. I've still got my eyes shut, even though I've just shot up with shock up into a seated position in bed. As I go to rub the back of my head, my arm and shoulders rub against one another...but more wierdly, so does this strangely soft and lovely material that I'm wearing all over my body. As I open my eyes, I finally realise why I'm in something that feels even comfier than the hospital bed. No more of the blank white bed sheets and green robe of the hospital, OH NO!

No, now I'm fully dressed in some bizarrely nice brown and cream pyjamas that cover my whole body from my wrists all the way down to my ankles. And the bed...SHIT, this is one hell of a bed. Lovely white marshmallow-like matress, cream-coloured sheets and a thick soft duvet covered in egyptian silk. I'm in fucking paradise here – I never got this kind of treatment when I was in the army; it would always be cold-hard metal and green flat mattresses PLUS ONE sheet. (if I was lucky) But still, what happened? The last thing I remember I was in hospital speaking to K...Hey, wait a minute, where is that guy anyway? As I look to my left and right whilst still snuggled up in this warm nice bed, I take in the goegeous beauty of this room – totally cream harmony filled with the most stunning wood furniture I've...well...EVER seen. The closed blinds to the right in front of the two windows let in little slim rays of orsnge morning sun that brighten up the room into a lovely orangey cream tone. Whoever's house I'm in is one RICH son of a bitch. HEY...WAIT A...

Suddenly, the bedroom door slowly opens and with one PLEASED smile on his face, Kyle steps in carrying a tray with what looks like...BREAKFAST? For me?!

"Ah, you're finally awake sleepy-head?" Kyle speaks – walking over to the side of the bed and placing the tray just in front of me on the duvet.

"NO WAY!" I speak with a jaw-dropped look on my face. "Is THIS...your house?"

"Dam right." I think he knew I was going to say that. I can tell by that smile on his face that he wanted me to ask that. "But if you think this guest bedroom is nice, just wait until you see the rest of the house."

"Yeh, I think my jaw'll hit the floor if this keeps up."

We both laugh and look at each other again. I then look down at the tray of food he's made FOR ME? Jesus Christ – it's the lot. Bacon, toast, tomato slices, sausages...heh, and even the nice touch of adding a flower in glass vase next to the fresh orange juice. "You made this for me? Kyle you shouldn't have."

"I SHOULD." He winks back. "You probably haven't had a decent meal in...well...a decade am I right?"

"You have NO idea." I nod in reply. And he's right – 10 years of processed meal tablets pushed me to the point of vomiting at times. Even thinking about it makes me shiver – small squashed little tablets of processed oatmeal for breakfast, sandwich meat and bread for lunch and then for pudding, apple pie – all neatly but disgustingly piled and compressed into light brown cubes of...YAK! But anyway, I want to know somthing far more serious than food. "What happened to me – what with me not knowing what happened after that time in the hospital wth you by the bed."

Kyle's smile drops to a half-smile as he reaches for what looks like a glass of water and some kind of tablet he brought in too. "Stan...I don't know how you're gunna take this...but it's not bad...just more of a concerning reality."

"OK, what?" A Concerning reality?

"The doctors told me that because of the situation with you spending so much time in fighting in the war, you'd developed a new kind of seizure symptom called post-shokostrapsily."

"Huh-wha?"

"Basically, it's like epilepsy, except instead the cause being strobe and flashing lights, that little seizure or fit you had...it was caused by emotional memory-based changes...and even, nightmares you were having."

Ah...I guess that would explain it. I'd gone into so much detail about what I had been through and saw over the past 10 years, that I guess that must have triggered it somehow. "So what now, do I still suffer from it or what?"

"Well the doctors say that as long as you don't have recurring memories of those sort of incidents, than the danger level of it is extremely low. BUT, on the flipside, they reccommended that you start taking medication to protect you from all of the seizure chemicals that can build up in your brain." He takes hold of the glass of water and purple tablet. "Here, take this." I grab hold of the tablet and closing my eyes, I place it in my mouth – behind my tounge and Kyle carefully tips the glass so that I can swallow the nasty taste of the pill down with some water. "They say that you have to take one every three days for about a year. After that, they'll consider whether you need to continue taking them based on how things go."

PHEW, at least that's one problem out of the way. But...God, Kyle must have felt...y'know...down whilst I was in that...seizure state. "So what did you do whilst I was in that...state?"

"Oh well y'know. After getting forced out by the doctors because I couldn't stay and be with you, I just rushed back here and...well...HOPED and BELIEVED you'd be OK. I was in tears for days just because of the condition YOU COULD have been with."

Wait a minute! "Hold on, DAYS? How long have I actually been out for since then?"

Kyle looks again at his sparkly Rolex watch and looks back at me. "About five days. The result of the seizure along with the medication they gave you really knocked you out into a really long sleep Stan." That cheeky little smile comes back. "But then again, it was fun at times watching you just sleep the day away in here with those cute lil' cream and brown pyjamas on."

"Oh shut up YOU." I throw a pillow at him laughing and he smiles back again. These pyjamas I'm wearing are starting to feel a bit kiddish to me now. But still, I love 'em so I guess it's alright.

"Anyway, eat your breakfast and make sure you get a shower and get dressed – I want you down by mid-day today. I wanna take you on the ultimate sight-seeing tour of LA, courtesy of your's truly's friendly guidance."

"Wait a minute, we're in LA! Wait...Kyle, what did you..." But before I can even finish my sentence, he's out of the bedroom and I can hear his footsteps getting ever-so quieter. My smile just increased – full breakfast, currently in one hell of a house by the looks of it...AND I'm in LA. Man, things feel good right about now, huh? Yep, they do indeed feel good. And as I laugh at the sudden contrast in reality of finding myself in such a paradise-like situation with my best friend Kyle, who I haven't seen in ten years, I start eating my breakfast.

**Feel Good...Feel Good!**

**Feel Good...Feel Good! **

**Kyle's POV **

YES! He's finally awake...and at last, he's home. I'm sitting by my crystal blue pool in the midst of a gorgeous clear-skied sunny, hot day in my home's back garden. With an obvious summer range of thick black shades, a red vest and a pair of cream-coloured shorts, the overall feel of today couldn't be better. As soon as Stan has finished his breakfast, had a shower, got dressed and got to terms with how big my home is, I'm gunna take him out on one hell of a fun day all around LA – he's been around the World, but I guess he's never seen the full beauty of the city of angels. Then again, he always seemed to get the backside of this planet's land what with all the war that he found himself unfairly in the midst of.

I close my eyes as the warm water of the pool eases my feet into a calm, soothing sense. Even now, I still hope that Stan realises that I want him to stay here. I know he's probably got nowhere else to go since our old hometown is practically a burning landfill of destruction now. STILL...I'm gunna do my best to...heh heh...PERSUADE him to stay. Yeh, I hope it goes well...I need him to be here by my side – just as much as hopefully, he needs me.

**City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
You just have to go there 'coz you don't know WACK.  
I know you feel the stress just appealing to me,  
You won't get out the county, 'coz you're bad and free.**

**You've got a new horizon - it's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they come'a kissin', coz' I don't get sleep, no…**

It's just a matter of making sure I act it right and say it right. It's OK making him feel welcome and wanted both here at home and around the city with him as two friends……but when tonight comes…….that'll be the time when I HAVE to tell him. That'll be the time where it will matter most. If I can confess my real and serious emotions TO Stan ABOUT Stan in the right way so that he can and will understand, than hopefully………YEH………hopefully……we can be together……and he'll want to be together.

Come on Kyle, stop worrying about the dark side of the possible result and think about the bright side of the result. Just think……by tomorrow, you could be lying in bed AT LAST with the one you truly love and always have loved since you were about 10. Ooooooooo, a giddy little smile rises up onto my face as I stand back up and raise my feet out of the pool back onto the surprisingly hot tiles that surround the perimeter of the pool. Walking across the grass back into the house, my thoughts turn once more to those brilliant young memories of us and Stan together as friends back when we maybe 10 or so.

There are some great memories that stick out quite strongly. I make my way into the kitchen and walk over to possibly America's biggest fridge-freezer to get some ice into a cup to make myself a nice ice cold cup of lemonade. Finally, after a few minutes getting myself comfy on a leather chair in this large stretch that is my home's lounge, my memory speeds off down memory lane. Me and Stan……AHHHH……great memories.

**Windmill, Windmill for the land,  
Turn forever hand in hand.  
Take it all in on your stride - it is sinking, falling down.  
Love forever, love is free.  
Let's turn forever - YOU AND ME.  
Windmill, windmill for the land,  
Is everybody in?**

One of the TWO memories I love to look back on is that time me and Stan were strangely picked TOGETHER to look after a daft little egg for a week for some kind of school 'parenting' project. There was me, happy as happy could be – with Stan as my 'partner' to look after the egg. But for some odd reason, Stan had this bad-attitude feeling that me and Wendy…were…y'know…in love. Even though he had split up with her MONTHS ago, I found it quite weird that Stan STILL had feelings for her…even after how that bitch had treated poor Stan for so long. But even after that whole situation, I was still so happy that me and Stan had the chance to do something that felt……close…together.

I still remember listening to Stan screaming down the phone – apparently because the egg that he was looking after had apparently just blown up all of a sudden. I forgot how fucking fast I had run to Stan's house to see what the hell had happened. But I was glad we got that whole situation cleared up – I did trust Stan……it's just…well……it was more than the fact that I JUST wanted to get a stupid A on the project, I just didn't know whether Stan was ready for this really friendly bond we had. I guess that's the real reason why I cleverly let him take the fake egg home. And those last few words we said to one another – that really made my day, knowing that we both shared one hell of a good friendship together:

"Stan, do you really think my hat is stupid?" I knew what he was going to say. It was just hearing it from his own voice that warmed my little heart up inside.

"As a matter of fact…I think it is the nicest hat I have ever known." He replied – patting me on the shoulder just like I did countless times in the near future after that. I DEFINATELY knew what he meant instead, I guess Stan didn't realize it himself, heh.

But there's ONE way more brighter memory that still to this day is great to look back on as a way of showing just how much I showed feelings for Stan. I don't know how to begin this……ummmm……errrrrrrr……oh yeh…here goes. It was probably some time in mid-May – for some odd reason, once again, I was the only one who hadn't realized that the new metro-sexual fad had grown and become exponentially popular not just in our town, but all across the country……hell, it had grown across the pond too. Yep, I was the only one who hadn't realized the trendy fad BUT…with a little persuasion – even if I was confused at first, I loved it – hell…I FRIGGIN' loved it. But just like all beginnings……there had to be sadly, an end.

What I didn't realize at first was that the whole fad thing had changed Stan – he wasn't the same kind of person that I had loved and adored previously. Sure, he looked SOOOO cute in that get-up of clothes and fashion……BUT…with it, his personality changed. And I didn't want to be like that also.

I remember walking back into that classroom in my original orange polyester jacket and green pants – every guy in the class giving me confused looks………ESPECIALLY Stan.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Stan asked through the cuteness of those transparent cyan shades.

"I didn't feel comfortable in that stuff dude – I'm just being ME." Yeh, that's what I told him……but it wasn't the real truth. The real truth and the reality of the answer came in the shape of what happened during recess.

All the other boys were ganging up on me just because I dressed differently. Stan, Cartman & Kenny came across to check what was going on and after the other two dismissed me as NOT being their friend, it was all down to Stan. He was left painfully with the decision – FRIEND OR FAD?

"Stan?!" I said – pleading for him to help me. I could see by the look on his face that he felt like a piece of paper being torn down the middle. And then……as soon as he turned his back and walked off in the other direction, my heart felt like it was crying its own tears. After the beating I got for being different – I walked home, battered and bruised – physically AND emotionally. Watching the TV, my upset turned to anger as I stood there watching what had came between me and Stan.

"That's it! I know what I have to do!" I shouted – rushing to find enough train ticket money and the sharpest kitchen knife I could find. JESUS, I still can't believe I ACTUALLY took a knife. But I guess my upset mood got to me back then. People thought that I was going to stop this growing fad because I knew it alienated me from everyone else and made my life a misery. But that's not the reason at all – I LOVED the whole metro-sexual fad, it's just……the way that it tore me and Stan apart like that. I didn't want to lose something and SOMEONE I loved so much just because of ONE growing fad. Despite regretting the move, the fad quickly disappeared without a trace. Stan returned to his original, cute self and character and our friendship continued happily again as if nothing had ever happened.

With my cold drink finally finished, my thoughts turn back now to the present. I better get ready – Stan's probably out of the shower now and in a funny way, struggling to find the Wardrobe. But yes, again, it's nice to have Stan here. Long-lasting friendships are hopefully gunna pay off and take us one step further so that we are both happy together.

**Windmill, Windmill for the land,  
Turn forever hand in hand.  
Take it all in on your stride - it is sinking, falling down.  
Love forever, love is free.  
Let's turn forever - YOU AND ME.  
Windmill, windmill for the land,  
Is everybody in?**

**Stan's POV**

Now that bathroom...is...NIIIICE! Tile and marble walls and flooring – even in the shower cubicle – it's as if Kyle had this house built so that it made me posibbly even happier than he is with it. With a towel firmly wrapped around my naked waist, I peak my head through the door of the bedroom to shout down to Kyle.

"Hey dude, what clothes are my supposed to be wearing, there's none in this bedroom of yours...or should I say, mine." I shout down in a joking manner.

"Go in the wardrobe in my bedroom – take anything you want to wear, I don't mind. Third door on the left." He shouts back up almost immediately. Making sure I've got firm hold of the towel around me, I quickly dash my way down the upstairs corridor – it makes no difference, Kyle obviously knows I'm out here. Right, I'm in – Kyle's bedroom. Where the hell is that wardrobe? There's no wardrobe furniture in here. Huh, funny...I wonder what those double set of doors leads into. Ah well, might as well take a peak inside.

As I open the double set, my jaw once more drops down as I stare into this mass expansion of the room. Holy shit...he's got a room...for his wardrobe...he's got a Wardrobe Room. Shelves upon shelves upon lines upon lines upon rows upon rows upon rows of neatly folded socks, hung up shirts, trousers, shorts, jeans and smart clothes – all above rows of shoes, trainers, sandles and footwear. There must be at least fifty thouand dollars worth of clothing in here. Ah well, guess I get to choose from one paradise of a wardrobe, huh?

**Don't stop, get it, get it,  
We are your captains in it.  
Steady, watch me navigate, hahahahah…haaaaa!  
Don't stop, get it, get it,  
We are your captains in it.  
Steady, watch me navigate, hahahahah…haaaaa!**

**Kyle's POV**

After about ten minutes of waiting, Stan finally comes down all nice & clean and dressed. And HEY, he certainly has a good taste in clothing – navy blue short-sleeved T-Shirt, black summer shorts and a pair of ONE of my flip-flop sandals.

"Looking good." I say as he makes his way down the turning stairs.

"Thanks, though you have ONE hell of a wardrobe up there."

"Ah well y'know, I've had a hell of a lot of time to make it a collection." I smile as he puts on a pair of black shades, just as I reach down for mine and put my black shades on too. "So, you ready to go?"

"Well what do you think?" He replies back with a cheeky but friendly smile on his face. Oh, he HAS NO idea that I'm the one who's gunna be showing those cheeky smiles for quite some time! I smile back.

"I'm thinking you need a little BIG tour around this gorgeous city, right?"

"Me thinks you're probably right."

We laugh – knowing that our silly little moods could keep going on forever. "Come on you, let's go. First stop, the famous walks of fame." I reply – grabbing both my house keys and the sensor card for my new 2019-XGL Convertible.

"Nice, can't wait." Stan speaks in an excited voice as he follows me out the door and I place my arm around his shoulder – hopefully, for now, he thinks I'm doing it because I want to show that I've really missed him as a HUGE best friend. But hopefully by tonight, he'll understand that THAT supposed friendship is something that I want to take even further for him to share with me. Oh how I'd love to spend our first night together in bed – AT LONG LAST……as lovers. Now that…would definitely FEEL GOOD!

**Feel Good……Feel Good **

**Author's Comment: YAY – I LOVED writing that chapter. And now, the next chapter…is where it all REALLY begins. How will Kyle confess his inner feelings for Stan to him? And will Stan accept that those two DEFINATELY are worthy of being a couple? Find out……in the next chapter. **


	8. El Mañana

**El Mañana**

**Stan's POV**

Wow, that was one hell of a cool day. It's funny how everytime you watch those programmes on TV where they show you what LA is really like, and then when you actually go there, it's like nothing you've seen on television. Yeh, it's been so cool today – going down every walk of fame, having a fly around the Hollywood hill in a helicopter, seeing where most of the rich and famous live – funny enough, five or six blocks away from where Kyle lives at max. Kyle seemed to really like the fact that I enjoyed myself today – but then again, he's such a great friend to have. And if I'm being more specific here, he seemed to be acting a hell of a lot moe friendlier and nicer to me than I've ever seen him be. But I better not forget – we haven't seen one another for ten years so he's going to be THAT friendly after such a hell of a long time.

But his mood's changed now...strange, but I can sense a seriousness on that face of his. When we came in at about eleven o clock this evening, which was probably only five minutes ago, he asked if he could talk to him about...something serious...up here in his bedroom. Yeh, but I don't think it's strange or sumin' – I have to admit, this room is nice and peacefully quiet so I guess I agree with him that this is robably the best place to talk about this 'serious' issue.

And as I sit on the middle area of his kingsize bed's edge, I can see him now only a metre away sipping down the last few inches of his drink. With the glass empty, he places it on a nearby table and walks over to me – sitting down on the bed right next to me.

"So...what's up?" I ask – now that Kyle's looking as if he's worried about something, I'm starting to get the feeling that what I'm about to hear...isn't good.

**Kyle's POV**

God, I needed that glass of vodka – that's steadied my nerves a bit. Alright, here goes nothing.

"Stan...there's something...that I have to tell you...and I don't know how you're gunna respond to it, but it's something I really want yout to know...and it's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time."

"Sure dude, what?" Stan, with his hands leaning down on his legs looks straight at me. I look down and take a deep breath. Let's fucking hope I don't screw this up.

"Stan...you know we've been friends for all our lives right?"

"Heh, yeh of course we have – ever since we were babies I would have imagined."

"Yeh, well yer' know taking the other two out of the equation...me...and you...we've really been best friends for a long time haven't we."

"Sure, I always said that you're the best friend a guy could ever hope for."

I smile back. "Thanks. Well, I've always believed our friendship was made to be y'know...I don't think we'd ever survive without one another."

**Summer don't know me no more  
Even my tired song. **

Summer don't know me  
He just lay me low in myself.

"Yeh, I know what you mean." What the...I wasn't expecting that from him.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeh, I mean, I've forgot how many times I'd spend the whole of the night in the army barracks on my cold hard matress just looking up at the darkness...and thinking of you."

Woah "Really?"

"Every night...the only person I'd be thinking about...is you. You'd been there for me for so long in the past and then, the fact that we were just torn apart from one another like that – I never liked it, it was awful for me. There were times when the army and the whole war thing really got to me emotionally – and all I'd do is beg that you would be with me...even if it were for just a few seconds...to wipe away the tears from my face, to comfort me when depression kicked in, when I was on the edge of killing myself and telling me that it's going to be alright...Kyle, the way that our friendship was, especially from when we were 10, it had become my last life-line of hope. I guess that's what kept me sane and living throughout that decade of war...the fact that you would be there by my side as my friend."

WOW, I never knew Stan felt this way. He continues to tell me about all the times he spent not getting any sleep and slowly crying away in the darkness – wishing it would all just end so that he could just go back home...and see me. "Stan, I undertand how you feel – I always have. And I guess that's the reason why our friendship has such a brilliant bond – whenever you or I felt down, the other would always be there for comfort and cheering up."

"Kyle, you have no idea how much I'm thankful for having a dear friend like yourself."

And here was me thinking that this was going to be difficult to talk about.

**Cause I do know love from you that's  
Just dying... **

I guess it's that time. If I'm reading Stan's emotions correctly, then SURELY, he feels the same way as I do…and as I always have done. But can it be true that he too has felt this way for so long? I wonder why I never picked up on it then. I better try and explain this a little bit further. Maybe the truth will finally come out for both of us. It's better to take this slowly than to just get it over and done with, without putting some thought into it. But still, I've had the same emotional feelings about US for well over 16 years now. And even after all that time, my feelings will never change……

**I saw that day,  
I Lost my mind!  
Lord, I'm fine.  
Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine.**

**Stan's POV**

We've been sat here now for well over fifteen minutes. I don't know why Kyle said this was a serious thing that he wanted to talk about, though it has been really good looking back on just how big a friendship me and Kyle share. I'd love to know what he's thinking though – he's got that warm sparkling tone in his eyes as if he's about to do something……something that he's been preparing for quite a while. Kyle then asks me why I think HE thinks our friendly bond works so well. Hmmmmmm, that's a hard question. But, this is how I'm going to put it, here goes:

"Well…I guess you and me have a……y'know…

"What?" I think he knows what it is – I'm guessing he just wants me to say it.

"Y'know……a _loving bond_ I guess. I can't explain it…but every time I'm with you……something inside me…just…blossoms…and…well………I love it. Everytime we spend time with one another and we're doing something…close together……it just feels…right. It's strange too, I've never experienced such a great happiness before and it's something I love, I enjoy…and I want more of. Heh, it's almost as if I……"

But as I'm about to finish my sentence…something……happens – something I never would have expected or even predicted to happen…happens.

As I finish what I was saying, I look up to him after looking at the ground for a far few minutes and……OH GOD……Kyle……he's…………he's up close and…well……he's kissing me……he's kissing ME…on the lips. But it doesn't last long. Guessing right that I'm not showing the same kind of emotion, Kyle backs his face away – the smile that was present on his face only a few seconds ago isn't there anymore – all there is, is confusion and shock.

"What are you doing?" I ask – my emotions turning slightly dark and negative right about now.

"I…I…I thought that…"

"What?!" Why am I getting angry all of a sudden?

"I thought you felt the same way Stan."

"What……that I loved you IN THIS WAY?! I said I loved you as a friend dude, I didn't say I loved you as a……as a……AS A GODDAM PARTNER."

"But you said...I thought you meant..."

"You thought I meant that I loved you in the same way...I'm presuming...you love me." Oh God, I need to stand up. Sighing deeply and turning back around, I can see fully that Kyle does looks very unhappy. "Jesus Christ dude...is this how you've felt since we were 10 like you said?"

Kyle says nothing but looks down at the floor as if in guilt – I guess that's his way of saying 'yes'. I sigh again and take a huge deep breath. Placing my hnads on the back of my head, I start to TRY and take this all in – my best friend, the very friend who's been by my side for so long...and said that he knew we had a great 'bond' and 'friendship'...is gay – gay for me...for me in that HE loves ME. OH CHRIST IN HEAVEN! All those memories of us two together as kids – they were all big red flashing lights, why didn't I see any of them. God, I feel so fucking stupid! "Kyle..." My voice is calmer now but my thoughts aren't. "Can I have a moment to myslef for a few minutes?"

"Y-yeh, sure." Kyle stands up and makes his way towards the bedroom door. As he walks out into the corridor, I can hear him sniffing heavily through his nose. That can only mean one thing...Jesus Christ...now I've upset him because of that? FUCK, this whole thing with us two is fucked up.

God, that sun must be bright if that room's glowing wi...hey, wait a minute, it's the nightime, there's no sun. But then, what's that strange light coming from that room on the far side of the room. Wherever it's coming from, those other set of double doors seem to be trying their best to block it from getting in here. But, it's not coming from the Wardrobe Room...it's coming from the room opposite to that, on the other side of this bedroom. Man, his bedroom's like a fucking gameshow – let's see what's behind Door Number 2! Oh well, those rays of light are getting on my nerves, might as well find out where they're coming from. Right, the doors are open so where's this light coming fr...I look up...and...SHIT...what is this...but it doesn't take me long to realise what all this stuff is and then I see the main things on and in them and they're...OH MY GOD!

**Kyle's POV**

You idiot! You fucking, self-centred idiot! Did you really think that he would just say 'yes' just because you TRIED to explain it to him with that unexpected fucking kiss?! GOD, this night's just gone totally pear-shaped. I'm standing hear by the bathroom's glass mirror – wiping away these tears from my hot cheeks as I splash some cold water on my face. And here was me thinking Stan would feel the same way.

**Don't stop the sound when it comes,  
It's the dawn – YOU'LL SEE!  
Money won't get there,  
Ten years passed tonight,  
You'll flee!**

But then why didn't I look at the other possibility? Stan has his own feelings and opinions – I couldn't just force him to……well…change……to be with me. He wanted it to just stay as friends…and here was me, hoping…hell…FORCING it to be pushed a step further in order for me to be happy. God, I'm so self-centered! And the tears trickling down my face tell the story of how I feel about all this. BUT…I'm gunna go back in there with a brave face on and try to make him understand. And if it that still doesn't work…well……I guess that's it then huh? Whether Stan would still want to be my friend after what I'd just done is up to him – I'm not gunna force him to make that decision. I love him……but do I love him enough to let him go. God, this is so HARD!

**Stan's POV **

This is UNREAL. And I thought I'd been shocked enough today with his Wardrobe Room alone. This room is huge – it's like…yeh…it has to be…it's a friggin' ART STUDIO! Tables and drawers, walls and walls – they're all scattered and covered with art work and sketchbooks FULL to bursting with art work. But what shocks me even more……is that…EVERY single work of art in this room. It's of……ME…and…KYLE……together. I walk slowly up to a far set of drawers where a bright lamp light looks to the walls and the surface that are covered in paintings and abstract work which are also hung up on the walls – some WITH frames, some WITHOUT. Every image shares the same message even if they are in different contexts, tones and modes – Kyle LOVES Stan……Kyle MISSES Stan…Kyle WANTS to be with Stan……Kyle NEEDS Stan……but what sends a single tear down my face is a gold-frame surrounded painting that I'm looking at now. It shows me and Kyle lying in what looks like a red heart-shaped bed of flowers, clouds and……am I reading this right…angel wings……MY angel wings. WOAH……Kyle thinks I'm an angel……A FALLEN ANGEL!?

And then, a smile raises back up onto my face as my eyes follow the red painted Serif-font words that go around a green and blue border. It's the very words from a song me and Kyle loved so much to listen to and I guess it's the very song Kyle knew would express his true feelings for me: **'If I lye here, if I just lye here, would you lye with me…and…just forget the World!?'. **That song of course is 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol.

And as my vision goes right 'round the whole of this large art studio room, I finally realize just how much Kyle has focused, thought and LOVED me for so much over these years. Hell, I even love the Abstract work he's done of me and him together too.

**If you do it then  
I'll be strong.  
To find you…… **

As I skim through another one of his sketchbooks, a dark shadow goes over a section of the pages. I turn around – still holding the sketchbook in my hands, to see Kyle standing in the double-set door frame. I can tell from the look on that face of his...that he's been crying. DEAR GOD, what have I done?! Have I upset him?!

"Stan...please...please just let me explain before you leave."

Leave?! Oh right, he thinks I'm...oh well, I better listen to what he's going to say. Follwing him out of the art room, I close the double-set of doors shut and sit back on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Stan, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with someting you don't like, I understand that now. I've been too busy focusing on what I've been hoping to happen throughout all these years...that I've forgot about how you might feel about it too." He takes hold of my left hand and I look back at him in the face into those still glowing eyes of his. "Stan, something happens to me too deep down whenever I'm around you...and like you...I can't explain it. But what I do know...is that we were made for each other Stan. I know you might not see it in the same way as I do...but it's how I felt ever since I was 10...and all this time; through my emotions...through my words...through my actions...and like you've just probably seen...through my art, I've always felt the same way about you and I always will."

I undertand now. I guess I'm an idiot too for not seeing the light of all this. He's right, WE ARE made for each other...and WE ARE made to be together. I remain quiet whilst he continues what he has to say – he's probably wanting to get it all out before he thinks I make my way out the door to never return again.

"Heh, it's funny in a way...how I've been THIS MUCH in love with you for so long. Reminds me of how we..."

Well, its either NOW or NEVER. I've made my decison...and I know I can't turn back after what I'm about to do. But it's what he wants...and now...finally...it's something that I want too.

Stopping him in his track of speaking, I launch myself forward and press my lips up against his. His body tilts back slightly from the sudden shock of my surprising launch on him. My kiss with him last for about five seconds and I move back again – looking at him – now...FINALLY...with a proud smile on my face. And HIS face...ha ha...he looks more shocked than before.

"So I...I...I ummmm...errrrrr...I..."

"I kissed you...BACK."

"Yeh, I noticed that too." He replies in a joking manner yet he still look dazed. "But Stan...I hope you realise..." Wow, that was quick, he's back making that oh-so important speech of his to me. "I feel...so different when I'm around you and it's such a different...ummmm...difference when it's...different. And I'm so glad I feel different when I...oh God...note to self, must buy a thesauraus tomorrow so I can..." I stop him short again – placing my finger across his lip to silence him again. He looks at me with a confused look again – wondering what the hell I'm gunna to do next.

**Because I saw that day,  
I Lost my mind!  
Lord, I'm fine.  
Maybe in time,  
You'll want to be mine.**

**Kyle's POV **

He's still got his finger on my lips. I stay silent as he looks at me with an unexpected NEW cheeky smile that I've never seen before. And then, without warning, he launches at me again and throws me onto the bed so that I'm lying down in the exact centre of it. And then, with my whole body lying down and me looking up at the ceiling of the bed's construction, he climbs on top of me and looks down at me – his hands gripping mine so that I can't escape. He wraps his legs around mine and looks down at me with such a bright smile on his face.

"Stan, is THIS what I think it is?! Do YOU really want this…as much as I do?" I raise a smile on my face too – believing that he's about to answer with the very reply I've wanted him to say for so long. But then, he lowers his head so that it's level with mine and he whispers something into my ear.

"If I lye here, if I just lye here, would you lye with me…and…just forget the World!?"

My smile brightens up as much as his now. I guess he must have really loved that painting I made of us with those words around the border. YES……it's finally happened……Stan & Kyle……HIM AND ME……we're together…we're finally together! THIS IS WONDERFUL!

**Maybe in time,  
You'll want to be mine!**

Alright, THAT'S IT…Stan's made his commitment…NOW IT'S MY TURN. As I raise MY version of a cheeky smile, I suddenly take control and I flip both of us around so that Stan's the one who's lying on the bed looking up, with me holding tight grip of his arms and wrists. "Now you're MINE……you're ALL mine, Stan – my cute cute lil' Stan." I laugh as he looks up at me with one hell of a happy smile on his face.

"WELL…I guess you REALLY HAVE been looking forward to this day huh?"

"Believe me Stan…you have no idea! AND, I've been building up so much ENERGY and LOVE for the time when you would say 'I Love You Kyle'!"

"HOLD ON THEN, I guess we're not completely together then if that's true."

"Huh?"

"I LOVE YOU KYLE! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOOOOOVE YOU! There, now we're completely together."

He got me there, I have to admit. And after we both laugh at my idiocy of that, I grab both sides of this king-sized duvet and wrap it around us. Our visions of each other go dark as the wrapped-up duvet slides around so that the opening is beneath us now. I slide to Stan's side – still able to see his cute adorable little face in the midst of this warm darkness. "So, would you like me to show you just how much I've missed you over these past 10 years Stan…my love?!"

"Oooooo that would be nice. Is it gunna be the semi-'SHOW YOU' or the REAL 'SHOW YOU' that you're talking about?"

"Just the semi one for now – don't want to rush into it y'know."

"Yeh, whatever." Even in the darkness, I can sense Stan just rolled his eyes in a joking manner.

But we don't need light to know where each other is – it's been like this since we were 10. And as we move closer to one another to probably perform the biggest in-bed kiss the World has ever seen, I look back on the reality of the situation now…and it makes me smile once more.

**Maybe in time,  
You'll want to be mine! **

Stan and I…are finally together…AT LAST!


	9. Every Planet We Reach Is Dead

**Author's Note: Sooooooo, how will Stan & Kyle live out their glorious lives now that they're finally together? **

**Every Planet We Reach Is Dead**

**Kyle's POV**

That's the best night's sleep I've ever had in my ENTIRE life. And it's not just because I'm finally one hundred and ten percent happy right now, but it's also because the person who I'm lying next to in bed...is as happy as I am. I have to admit though, for someone who's been sleeping it rough for ten years, I would have thought Stan would have still had problems with drifting off into the night...but I guess I was wrong – he slept like a baby...well...a baby with kisses all over his face...ha ha.

It must have been about two in the morning when we stopped endulging in each other's faces when we finally softened to each other's presence and fell asleep quite calmly after all that. And as I rub my half-open eyes with that smile having lasted the WHOLE night, I look to my left to find Stan still asleep – cuddling into me and not wanting to let go. Awwww, how sweet – though he could have loosened his hug so I can sneak out of bed without waking him.

After a few slow minutes of slowly moving my body from out of his hug, I gently drop Stan's head and body back onto the comfort of my bed and I make my way to the bathroom to get dressed. The last time I made my way into here, I was in absolute tears. Funny how in only one night's worth of time, my mood has flipped on its head – the tears of sadness have been replaced with tears of absolute joy and that depressed nose-sniffing sound coming from my presence has been replaced with an oh-so anticipated burst of random squeels and giddy excitement. Though it's only when I look at myself in the mirror, that I realise that I made sure we didn't push the boat TOO FAR in terms of our first night together in bed. I'm still wearing my T-Shirt and shorts that I wore last night...as is Stan. I look at my watch – **9:42am **– that's just over nine and a half hours spent in bed...well, I guess I can count that as a perfect start to this relationship. Though mind you, it didn't feel like that long – I guess when you're kissing and wrapping your bodya round the one you love, time just seems to fly by. Ha ha, I'm so good.

**I lost my leg like I lost my way.  
So no loose ends,  
Nothing to see me down.  
How are we going to work this out?**

So I guess the next question I have to ask myself is how quick...or better yet...how slow Stan wants us to push on with this relationship of ours. I don' mind either way, whatever he wants, I'll be happy to accept. But I hope he doesn't think I'll be going 'soft' on him. Besides, I've got so much planned for so, for him and hopefully...for out future – and most of the stuff I came up with is gunna happen tonight. Now then, time to get myself all nice and clean for a BRAND NEW day.

But as I slip my T-Shirt over my head to take it off, someone from behind me grabs hold of it and forces it back down. "You certainly have a skill to not waking me even after I made sure you wouldn't escape from my grasp." He jokes as I look at his smiling face via the bathroom mirror.

"Well like I said, I've had 10 years practice."

"Practice?! HA, and what have you been 'practicing' on, then?!"

"Oh well y'know...ummmm...pillows?"

Stan laughs and twirls me around so that I'm looking at him face to face. "Anyway, I'm surprised you decided to leave us both with our CLOTHES on. I would have thought you'd find us both some pyjamas to wear." He moves himself closer to me and stares straight into my eyes with his twinkling own. "...Or maybe even...without...if you know what I mean." His eyebrows are arched in a funny way and his eyes are half-open. Jesus Christ that saucy son of a bitch.

"And I thought Kenny knew how to think as sneaky as that."

"Well looks like HE'S got a competitor."

And HE'S not the only one. Looks like Stan's challenging me for the title of 'Guy Who Flirts The Most' in this house. Well, I'm not gunna let him win that easily. If he thinks he can beat me with that clever little thought, he's not seen what I CAN REALLY DO!

But still, FUCK, Stan's changed. Yesterday he was treating and talking to me just like he believed we were – best childhood friends. And now, it's nearly 10am the next day and he's trying to be just like me...or what he thinks is JUST me. OH NO, I've got plenty more tricks and treats up my sleeves, ha ha.

"Well, in case you didn't realise when I gave you a little tour of my home last night, there's another bathroom downstairs next to the sauna room."

"Heh, oh yeh – I forgot about that. Well I guess that'll work."

"Good – now then, as soon as we both get washed, dressed..."

"Clothes?"

Ah right – I know what he's talking about. "You know what I'm gunna say Stan?" I wink to him. I think he catches the drift – he's looking up slightly, possibly choosing which shirt and pair of jeans he's gunna pick out today from my collection. "Don't worry Stan, I've got that all planned out for today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeh, REALLY. And I've got a ton of money I haven't spent whatsoever to blow." I slip my T-Shirt off again and bend down to slip my shorts off. "So we might as well spend the day looking for a new WHOLE wardrobe for you."

His jaw drops again – more of an excited shock than a stunned shock I think. He starts to walk out of the bathroom, but as he reaches the door, he looks back at me still with his jaw apart in disbeleif. I look back at him and smile. "Come on, you and me both need to get washed y'know."

A smile arches on his face and he walks out – closing the bathroom door behind him.

**Dreams aren't bad, my head turned back,  
I love the one.  
But God only knows it's,  
getting harder to see the sun coming through.  
I love you...  
But what are we going to do?**

**Stan's POV**

"HOLY SHIT. Kyle……are you for real?!"

"As real as the love I have for you, my cute little FRIEND."

As I sit by his side on this angled super-stretched leather couch, I try to take him in the magnitude of what Kyle's just told me. Well, I guess that explains not only we he's living in such a fancy, luxury mansion……but also that he's just said he's taking me out to blow about 30K on clothes and accessories…for me.

So……I now know the truth – Kyle Broflovski is one of the richest billionaires in the World. Not just because of how successful and well-known he is an artist of all traits, but apparently he's the Head Director, CEO and BOSS of the media and corporate relations company, KBSM. So, not only have we got KBSM 24 to watch as a new channel on TV, but now I've got one hell of a successful businessman and professional artist as a long-loving partner. NICE!

**Picture I'm a dreamer,  
I'll take you deeper.  
Down to the sleepy glow!  
Time is a low,  
Don't you know...?  
What are we going to do?!**

"So here's the plan…" Kyle begins – edging himself closer to me. "……I'm gunna take you out and not only show you what some of the most well-known stores in LA look like from the outside like millions of people have ALREADY done, but I'm gunna spoil your little adorable heart rotten with the biggest 'Welcome Home & Thank You' present you could ever imagine for coming into my life and deciding to spend the rest of your life with me." He continues. "…Then as soon as I've tired your legs out from about three-miles worth of walking around the city, it'll be time for us to come back home where a home-made evening meal for two under candles, wine and good old 20th century music will be prepared, set and hopefully eaten before……"

"Before what?" What ELSE is that cunning little guy planning?! But all he does is smile back at me and winks.

"Now why would I want to spoil THE ending for you, my love!"

And so after agreeing to his happy as happy can be, day of treating me to all sorts, we leave the house at exactly mid-day and make our way to the inner city region of LA. It's a less hot day than the scorcher that was yesterday so me and Kyle have decided to wear matching navy blue Jeans along with graphic-covered T-Shirts of our choosing – mine's a blue and white shirt with some kind of lightning graphic on it, Kyle meanwhile…well……he goes for the obvious and picks a shirt with a BIG FAT red heart on the front – with the words 'TOTAL LOVE' in the centre. Oh, typical, daft little Kyle – I guess he wants the whole friggin' World to know we're in love. But that's something I'm a bit……well………no…I can't talk about THAT at this moment in time, I'm too happy to spoil a jolly time like this with something like that.

The day after leaving the house is nothing but excitement, happiness and Kyle…well, taking control and showing me that he's got a ten-fold better taste in style than I ever could imagine having. So we go everywhere right – clothes stores, electronic warehouses, gadget shops, supermarket malls – the whole economical and shopping alphabet. So then, let's see……what did he buy me and more importantly, how much did he spend. Well, the list goes something like this:

8 Pairs of Jeans

9 Shirts

8 Polo Shirts

25 T-Shirts (with Graphics)

14 T-Shirts (without Graphics)

7 Pairs of Trousers

27 Pairs Of Different Types of Shoes (Trainers, Smart Shoes, Sandals etc.)

3 Pairs Of Shades

6 Hats

10 Pairs Of Shorts

34 Pairs Of Socks

30 Pairs Of Boxer Shorts

Over 50 different Gadgets and Gizmos

1 MP3 Player

1 Mobile Phone

1 Laptop

2 Guitars (1 Acoustic, 1 Electric)

A NEW Car!

And lots more including a hell of a lot of food and house shopping that he embarrassingly forgot to mention.

Total Cost of the Day's shopping - $27,436.32 – we had to go back to the house four times coz' he bought so much stuff. AND, he says there's WAY more money where that came from in his private bank. WOAH!

**When you go back,  
All the second selfless days.  
You're in love with him,  
I want to see you again.  
I love you...  
But, what are we going to do?**

**Kyle's POV**

By the way Stan couldn't stop smiling both when we were out for the whole day shopping AND when we sat down for our meal-for-two together, he's probably thinking that he's as happy as I can make him. But I've got ONE MORE treat left to make this day a special occassion. We're lying down one of my extended leather couches watching my 50 inch big-ass HD-TV – doesn't take a genius to figure out what channel we're watching. Thank God for extending couches – you can lay down straight as you were sitting, but the front of the couch extends like a sofabed so you can lay back, relax and put your feet up.

After enjoying an evening meal of pasta and italian cuisine, me and Stan turned our attention to simply enjoying a night together – lying side by side – feet and arms interwined with one another whilst we watched the usual night-time telly that gets shown on my media company's channel. Since I kinda pleaded wth Stan to try out ONE OF the things I bought him today, we're both dressed in pyjamas now – mine navy blue and cream, his are a more darker crimson tone. When we got back, I explained the reasoning behind the company's name and as soon as he figured out the 'SM' part – his face lit up with joy and he nearly hugged the very life out of me – at which point we both collapsed onto this couch and...well...here we are...two and a half hours later – watching some kind of action thriller drama that usually gets shown as a repeat at about half eleven at night.

"Kyle, can I ask you a question – a serious question?" Stan says – his head leaning on my shoulder. I look down to see that he's looking up at me.

"Sure, what is it?"

Stan raises his head up and clenches his hands together. "Well...it's just...I want...I want to..." He sighs. Obviously what he's wanting to say is something he's having a hard time rolling off his tounge. "Forgive me for asking you this."

"Forgive you?" Oh dear, what's troubling him?

He breathes deep and looks at me. "Do you ever feel...well...uncomfortable when you're out – out as in OUT out, in the city...where loads of people are?"

"Uncomfortable? In what way?"

"Well..." I can tell from his face that what he's wanting to say is really making things difficult for him.

"Go on Stan, I can take it."

"Well...do you ever feel uncomfortable when people look at you in wierd and funny ways because you're..."

I angle my head slightly and raise a surprised brow. "Because I'm gay?"

"Oh God, I'm sorry for thinking that."

"What, it's OK – well IT IS true after all. But hey, it's not as if I'm alone here anymore, eh?" I reply in a joking manner hoping to get a smile back from Stan...but it doesn't appear. In fact, it's as if I make it worse as Stan shows a...sad look on his face. Oh God, what's on his mind? "What's wrong Stan...come on, you can tell me."

"Well...today, YES, you made me as happy as I've EVER been by doing all that for me in the city. But..."

"But..."

"But...all those people looking at us – the way they looked at me in particular. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE you Kyle and want to spend all my life with you..." Phew, thank goodness for that. "...but I don't like it when people give me funny looks just coz' of who I am and what I am. It makes me feel uncomfortable and even worse, it get me down slightly at the same time."

I guess that would explain what happened right through the day today. Yes, I never seemed to stop enjoying seeing that huge smile on Stan's face wherever we went. But I did feel at times that whenever people were around, the emotions on Stan's face seemed to drop. Whether he looked worried, scared or just slightly sad in some worst cases, Stan just seemed to look quite down at times...and then as soon as we were alone together in that part again, his attention would turn back to what we were doing and that huge smile of his would then quickly re-appear. Turning my attention back to how bad Stan looks as he stares at the floor, I place my arm around him again and look at him.

"Stan...don't think that you're alone here. I used to think like that all the time." It's true. "I used to feel that way since I was 10 for goodness sake. I always felt that although people didn't know it yet, they looked at me because they DID know and they were making feel alone and isolated from the rest of the World. I knew I was different but I was safe with the knowledge that people DIDN'T know."

"But that's my point Kyle. What if people DO know? And if they don't, what if our love and close movement and moments together grab people's attention in the wrong way? I don't like it when people look at us in that fashion."

Point taken, but I guess that's made my solution of an answer even easier. "Stan...you shouldn't worry or be bothered with what other people think. As far as I'm concerned, the only two people this should concern...are you...and me. So what if people think it's 'sick' and 'wrong' – I can certainly think of a specific religion that'd go against our love." Finally, that smile appears on his face. "But if I'm right in thinking you want this just as much as I do, then just block all those people out of your mind and be proud and happy for who you are. Forget the majority and focus on yes, the minority...US!" He looks at me with a halfsmile. "You understand?" I'm not sure what to expect as an answer from Stan. But my answer comes in the shape of a kiss that sends me falling to the edge of the couch as he leans down on me and squashes me down. He moves back and smiles at me. "Yer' right – screw them, it's YOU who I shoud be caring about whether you like it or not."

"And I'm sure you know how I feel about US together?"

"Oh don't worry about that Kyle. And that reminds me, there's something else I want to talk to you about..." He yawns and his eyes drop to less than half-open. "But I think I'm too tired to talk anymore...so I'll think I'll wait until we're in bed to ask you."

BING! And with that, I remember what last little thing I've got planned for us tonight. "Come on then, I think it's time for bed then."

His body is lacking the energy to even get him to stand up, he's looking as if he's desperate to get to a bed and that smile of his is still there...PERFECT. I stand up and help him too to his feet – wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I turn off the TV, guide him up the stairs...and take him STRAIGHT into the bed. I pull back the covers, lay him down and climb on above so that I'm looking down into his eyes.

"Ooooooo, you really are doing it now aren't yer' – second night and I'm guessing you've made the decision we're sleeping together from now on, huh!?." He says softly to me with that wonderful little smirk on his face.

"Yep, and I'M GUESSING that you're wanting that too. But just to let you know, I'm above you here so I guess you're not escaping my clutches for tonight." And for good reason too. He laughs and I move my way down to the bottom of his shirt – un-buttoning the bottom part first. And YES, he's doing the same thing – wonderful. He's thinking the samr thing as I am.

"Now this really is something..." He begins again. "...Ten years I've spent sleeping besides lots of guys in the army – all of diferent sexualities and not one even challenged me to ask me to this step."

I look back at him. "HA, they'd never stand a chance with you dude – you're too cute for me to let go of anyway." Finally, I slip his shirt off and throw it out of the bed. Lifting up, I draw the bed's perimeter curtains so that they cover every side of the bed – finally, peace, solitude and warmth.

And then, I lay back on top of him and start to slip his shorts down too. "But besides that, I guess you've never made love to a billionaire lover as well huh?"

"Not before you though."

Perfect words Stan. I'm gunna make this a night worthy of remembering for you. And what was to follow that night...surely did stick in our minds as the night where we showed TOTALLY just how much we love one another.


	10. November Has Come

**November Has Come**

**Kyle's POV**

Now THAT was the best night I've had yet. God, I've waited 16 years for that moment to come. I don't know about Stan, but...tee hee...I can remember every single minute of that night. I've been awake for about ten minutes now – still taking in the warm glow of the morning feeling. The bedroom looks much more 'cuddlier' when it's bright for some odd reason – even though these bed curtains are stll drawn around the three sides. My arms are resting between my head and the pillows and as I look both down at myself and at the person to my left, the reality of the situation makes me smile even more. OH GOD – I love it! Me and Stan are lying in bed beside one another – bodies tired, bed-sheets covering us to keep us wam and comfy, both my auburn 'fro and his black shoulder-length hair are messed up and best yet...we're both naked. HA HA HA HA!

A few more minutes later, Stan starts to make some 'waking-up' noises as he starts wriggling a bit. He opens his eyes and looks around the place as if he has no idea where he is. I guess the drawn curtains around the bed are quite surprising, heh.

"Good morning Stan." I say to him – rotating my body to the left to gaze at him with loving eyes.

He still looks slightly dazed. He turns his head to the left and to the right. He looks backs at me. "Did I..."

"Yep!" I reply quickly – my smile radiating an ensuring knowledge of what he's probably wondering.

He pulls back the curtain nearest him. "Did you..."

"Yep!"

He peaks his head out and look towards one of the bed-side tables. I almost forgot – I guess I must have left 'that object' on the table when we finally went to sleep last night. So I see him look at it and my smile turns into a giddy smile as I realise he's staring at a fairly slimmer tube of something. He turns and looks back at me with a querying smile. "Did we..."

"YEEEEEEP!" That's the longest reply I've given so far. I guess he's figured out what we actually did last night. And as soon as I give my response, his face starts to go a bit red and he buries his head in the midst of the pillows. "What!?" I laugh back. "I enjoyed at it. And judging by how you were, you must have enjoyed it too." He grabs a pillow and forces up against his face.

"Oh Kyyyyyyle..." He replies in a red-faced embarrassed tone.

I look back up with my arms behind my head. "I have to admit...you were pretty good." He makes those cute lil' embarassed noises again. "Though it'll be quite some time before you'll be just as good as me."

His head pops up and he looks at me. "Is that a challenge?"

"Well...if you're up for it?"

"You're on Kyle! You're not the only one who's got 10 years-worth of sex waiting to be unleashed y'know."

Nice, I'm loving the sound of this.

Ah, this is perfect. A life with Stan Marsh – the kid who I fell in love with ever since we were 10...I think I'm gunna get pretty well suited to this new life. And judging by Stan's way of looking, thinking and acting, he's loving our new lives too.

That morning, Stan explains to me what he didn't have time to say last night. When he first mentions it, it slightly surprises me...but as soon as he explains the reasoning, I begin to understand his request. He tells me that like me, he wants to work and earn a living in some kind of occupation. I said to him that I don't mind being the only one – after all, I earn quite a bit from the job I do now and there's 'PLENTY' in the ole' bank. But Stan pleads with me to let him. Oh I can't refuse Stan's little request – I'd never refuse something like that. After all, I think he knows I've got so much money to keep us going WAY over, he says that all he's interested in is the whole 'working' experience – I guess after being in a one-tone job in the army, it's good to finally gain a living in a job that you actually like.

**Something has started today,  
Well did it go where you want it to be?  
Well you know, November Has Come,  
It's gone away……**

**Something has started today,  
Well did it go where you want it to be?  
Well you know, November Has Come,  
And it's gone away……**

For the next few days, me and Stan start searching for new jobs in the local newspapers. 20 efforts and no successes – either they're jobs that Stan doesn't like or they're jobs that require certain skills that Stan hasn't got. And he wouldn't have them anyway – he's been locked up in an army brracks for a decade for goodness sake. But suddenly, one day, the answer hits me – God, it's so obvious, why didn't I think about it before. "Stan...why don't you come and work for me?"

"Work for you? But dude, what the hell would I do? I've got no goddam skills in anything media or art-related."

I raise a smirky smile at him. "Oh you do, you just don't know it yet."

The next few months after that were a huge fun learning curve for Stan mostly. Over the weeks and weeks of free time (and there was plenty of that), I taught Stan all I knew about designing and drawing. It took me quite a while to realise that Stan's less of a precision-type guy and more of just a down-right abstract and expressive guy.

"But...it's not as good as any of the work you can do Kyle. My art's crap." Stan constantly reminded me – disappointed and quite sad at the fact that his art wasn't as good as what he expected. But with a smile from me and a loving hug here and there, I made him see that we're not all born with the same gift y'know. "Well I guess your talents lay in other regions I guess. But hell, you can DRAW abstract art very well."

"What, so you're saying that a few quickly painted collections of squarea and triangles is GOOD?"

"Of course. I've been around art long enough to see the beauty of all aspects of art...especially yours."

As the months passed, Stan got more accustomed to his own level of drawing and designing. He wasn't focusing on other's abilities which was good to see – he instead focused on his own. And it was only a couple of months after that, that in the month of November, with a full, smart and quite cute three-piece suit, Stan got interviewed by me and two of my lower-directors of KBSM. I wasn't going to just give him the job just like that. I treated Stan just as how I'd treat any other job hopeful – though I did give him the cute lil' wink now and again to make sure he still felt OK and less worried about it all. And so, after browsing through the 3 sketchbooks-worth of art he had made over those given months, the three of us all decided to accept Stan – much of course to my enjoyment and Stan's delight.

That very November has been the best month of this year by far. Every day would be the same-old bundle of delight and joy. Both me and Stan would get up, go to work – going our seperate occupational routes in the LA Headquarters building, have lunch together, go home, have a lovely romantic meal together, do something else of our choosing before ending the day with a night of making love.

Of course, our relationship didn't stay in shadows for long whilst at work. I think it must have been about six days after Stan started work when he came to my office in tears. He told me that people in his work area AND his work sector were abusing him and giving him funny looks that obvosuly, he found stressful, annoying and upsetting. And of course, I WAS NOT going to tolerate it.

"As you may all well know..." My speech I made to the 5000 plus staff working at the station's headquarters. "...I have recently brought my sexuality to light." But it wasn't just the staff of my business who knew about it. Like wildfire, the news that I was gay spread across the World. Some people supported me, others went against me. And obviously, the other medias of TV, Radio & Newspaper had a field day with the breaking news. But thankfully, it didn't affect the overall profit-making flow of the company. Heh, like it mattered – even if the worst case scenario popped up and my business suddenly went 'KAPOW', I've still got plenty of money in the ole' bank to keep us going for probably another two hundred years, ha. "And the one thing that I do not tolerate in this company...is sexism...hell...even racism, ageism and heightism are completely unwelcome in the flow and structure of this business..." And it's true – I can't stand those kind of people. "...I've already fired a dozen people from the arts and design sector of the company because of a report I was getting..." And I actually said it. "...from my boyfriend, Stan Marsh that he was being unfairly abused, bullied and harrassed because of HIS sexuality and attitude." As I stood at that announcer podium in front of a 5K+ crowd, I looked over at Stan who was stood near the back. He raised a half-smile, but I knew he still felt uncomfortable.

"I feel like everyone's giving me evil looks Kyle." He had told me from before. Knowing that, it only made my confidence of making that speech even stronger.

"So let me re-itterate, I do not tollerate any kind or form of bullying, abuse and/or harrassment in this business. And if I see anyone breaking these rules of code and conduct, I'll make absolutely no hesitation to remove those people from this business. I have a reputation to keep for my company and I won't let a minority of heartless people ruin it just for their own self-satisfaction."

When I finally finished that speech, I was welcomed by a wave of applause from every member of staff...but more importantly, a happy and fully-smiling Stan. And it was only a few days later that Stan came up to me again, this time, with a more than happier attitude. He explained to me that everyone in his sector was giving the highest level of respect – kind regards, nice comments and his work was getting a lot of praise.

Stan's job in KBSM was of an advertising and design artists – mostly working in graphics and abstract sectors. But the way that his work almost seemed to get picked every time by the head of the arts sector, Stan found himself climbing up on the level ladder of occupation. And eventually, what started off as a job of just being a design artist, Stan found himself now one of the main co-directors of KBSM's art and design wing. Stan had become almost my right-hand man for that area. I had promised everyone in the business that I wouldn't simply give him a higher-up job just because I loved him and that I'd treat him as equal as everyone else. But now, Stan's attitude and positive approach to his job had proven to everyone that even the smallest occupation can lead to a much higher level in the business if you enjoy it enough.

"I love my job Kyle – thank you so much for giving me the opportunity." Stan would always say whenever him and I shared the luxury of my jacuzzi or when it came down to us two staring into each other's eyes in bed.

"Glad I could be here to help Stan." I would always reply back.

Stan was so happy with his new-found art talent that like me, he became a professional in that area of work. Ah, going on wikipedia and looking up both our names on there still makes me giggle with delight. Obviously, by that time everybody had known my profile on wiki:

**Kyle Matthew Broflovski**** KBE is an American Businessman, Artist, Designer & Writer – most noteably famous for his art-work of portrait and abstract work and as the Head Director, Company Director & CEO of the American Media, Advertisemenet and MedAd Relations Company, KBSM.**

Which is followed by about three pages-worth of my life-story, my business history and a list of all the famous art-works I've created over the years.

But seeing Stan's name finally up there was one task I had finally accomplished for us BOTH to be happy about.

**Stanley Randolph Alexander Marsh is an American Graphics & Abstract artist – currently working as the main head of the arts and design wing for the**** American Media, Advertisemenet and MedAd Relations Company, KBSM.**

HIS list of famous art-works is definately gunna grow – I'm sure about that.

**Stan's POV**

Wow, I don't know what to say. Kyle has made me more happier than I could ever think imagineable. Not only has he opened my eyes to how good I can be at art and business, but he's made me the happiest guy in the KBSM business by allowing me to work for one of America's biggest corporations at present...at which even better, Kyle's the boss of it all.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kyle - don't make me look like a Picasso 'kay?" I call over to Kyle who's sat by a canvas-on-stand – painting with a huge grin on his face.

"I thought you said you like Picassos." Kyle peaks his head around the stand – holding a board of paint through the finger-hole in one hand and a paintbrush in the other.

"I do like Picassos...I just don't want my mouth being on my forehead or my ears down all the way past my chin." I laugh in reply.

"Don't you worry Stan – I'm gunna make this worthy of hanging up by our fireplace."

"You really want THIS up for everyone to see?"

"Come on, what's wrong with that. I think it'll be quite a while before anyone else is around here y'know. So it'll just be me and you who can gaze at its... 'beauty'."

I'm presuming by that last bit that he thinks my body is...well y'know. I've been in this stance and position for well over two hours and although my arms are getting a bit tired – I'm kinda liking how I think Kyle's work is gunna show. To explain it further, Kyle is painting me naked – I'm sitting on a stool – a soldier's helmet on my head and another covering my...well...ahem...yeh...anyway, there's that and I've got my left arm raised holding a toy gun and my right hand is leaning against the side of my waist.

The past few months have been like a dram come true for me personally. I've gained such a skill and a love for art and my job that I just can't stop the feeling I get from it. Judging by the way things are going, Kyle looks like he's getting slightly jealous at my own abstract work. But then again, that could be him just attempting me to do more. I'm shocked that only 16 years ago I labelled all art as being 'for gay-wads'. God, how I'd love to travel back in time and give my 10-year old self a good ole' slap in the face for saying that. Art is beautiful! And who would have thought that one of my what I believed as less-skilled abstract pieces to hit such a high-note with Kyle's interest.

"Nice how you made it look like that the triangle's making love to that square." Kyle had commented upon looking at the 36" x 24" image. And when I looked back at it, I guess he was right. I'd split the canvas with a wild split of light red and dark red backgrounds. And throughout the stream of colour and tone, I'd drawn tiles of squares and triangles all over – half of the triangles blue...and the other half green. Well...who said I was stereotypical and bias when it came to that huh? If I knew Kyle saw it as that, I would have definately made the triangles more green, HA HA.

**Something has started today,  
Well did it go where you want it to be?  
Well you know, November Has Come,  
It's gone away……**

**Something has started today,  
Well did it go where you want it to be?  
Well you know, November Has Come,  
And it's gone away……**

I kinda made this HUGE life-changing decision when I saw Kyle making that big speech while at work. I remember standing at the back feeling cold and isolated before he had begun. But by the end, his voice and words of wisdom warmed me up fully and I felt totally way more comfortable with work. And as I realize it all, I owe Kyle for everything. I wish I hadn't joined the army in the first place – it feels like I've committed a really guilty sin by taking away 10 years of friendship and love. A proud smile raises on my face once more – I know what I have to do if I'm to solidify this relationship me and Kyle have now. The only way to ensure we're both happy for the rest of our lives……is that one nervous but hopefully, easy action. I guess all I need to do is keep it a secret until I find a decent jeweler in the city of Los Angeles. I've got about $1000 to spend on something special – let's hope I can find that well-deserving gift.

**Kyle's POV**

Stan's arms and legs must be falling asleep right about now. He's been in that position for 2 hours and 11 minutes according to my stopwatch that I've got sitting by the canvas support on this stand. Now then, a lil' touch of butterscotch brown to freshen up the tone should do and then……YAY…it'll finally be finished. Whether I'm gunna hang this up by the fireplace like I said, I dunno – it's up to Stan and wherever he wants it hanging, I'll be more than happy to agree with him.

Looking back at him, he looks so happy – no doubt he does love this whole thing of him and me together as much as I do. So I guess that begs the question – is it time for me to push for the final obstacle in our complete happiness? HELL YEH, I think so. We've been together for about six months now and there are no signs of this relationship ever breaking away, hell not even cracking. So then…….that answers my question fully then doesn't it? Good thing I know where to get 'it' from……all I need is an excuse so that I can keep the secret from Stan. Of course, I want this to be a surprise of absolute proportion – proportion so that Stan is more than happy to agree.

"All done." I can finally say to him as his arms drop and he lets out huge sigh of relief.

"YES, finally. Right then, where's my clothes?"

"Awwwww, I was getting quite used to that." I joke to him as he looks back at me and smiles as he walks over to where his shirt and jeans are lying on a bench.

Ah yes, hopefully, things CAN ONLY get better…


	11. All Alone

**All Alone**

**Stan's POV**

The next day, after getting up earlier than Kyle for maybe the first time ever, I'd sneaked downstairs to check something. What I hoped would give me a good excuse to go out, was there...or should I say, NOT there.

"Hey did yer' know we're low on food and stuff." I had reminded Kyle during breakfast.

"Huh...errrr...ummmm...no, not really – don't think so, I mean." He replied in some kind of dazed and tired tone.

"Well how about I go out for the day and do some food and whatnot shopping?"

"No it's alright, I'll do it." Kyle replied back again – by that time, he was already on his way to pick up his jacket and keys.

"Kyle it's alright, I'll go, really." He's not taking the single chance I've got to hide my little plan. So he smiles back and allows me to go.

Before I do leave, I look back at the portrait of me that Kyle made last night. As he said, we did indeed agree to put it up by the fireplace. Well...I don't mind – I like it up there and I can tell by Kyle's expressions whenever he sees it, that he likes it up there too. Anyway, this little trip into the city will give me the chance to try out my new automobile – a top-of-the-line brand spanking new 2019 GS-X 4x4 Land Rover – well, I need the space for shopping y'know. It's gunna be quite daft though driving this off-road technologically-filled 'thing' down the streets of Los Angeles, ha ha.

Grabbing the Rover's keycard and swiping the nearest pair of shades on the coffee table, I give Kyle a kiss and make my way to the door. Let's hope I can find the best goddam ring a K of money can buy. And it's only when I jump in the driver seat of this mammoth off-roader, turn it on and start to drive my way to the front gates of the estate that I realise something...today, in these six months of being Kyle...is going to be the first day ever where we two have been apart for the day. Wierd, with Kyle not around and I'm sure he'll agree with me, us two'll probably feel all alone today.

**All Alone...(All Alone!)**

**All Alone…(ALL ALONE)**

**All Alone...(All Alone!)**

**All Alone…(ALL ALONE)**

**Kyle's POV**

The land rover disappears from view and drives off down the tree-guarded channel of the Angeles Malibu Avenue. I let the window curtain drop down again and begin to walk back into the kitchen, but not before stopping……by the fireplace. Tee hee – I was so happy by Stan's reaction when I finally showed this to him. I guess he wasn't expecting it to look so life-like – I have a skill of really getting those tones exact to the point yer' think you're looking at a photo. The painting's hanging in a light-brown frame to the left of the centre above the fireplace. The reason for that…is because I've left an empty space to the right for one more. Ah yes, STAN'S painting. Last night in bed, after numerous minutes of teasing and flirting, I convinced him to do a portrait of me too.

"Kyle, I CAN'T do precise drawings and portraits – you of all people know that."

"Ah I don't mind – ever heard of cubism my black-haired friend?"

I don't mind – cubism is one area of abstract art I adore. Plus, he promised to do his best at it which is the best I could ever ask of him and receive back from him. Plus PLUS, he said he had something special to give me before we begun, so I can't wait to get started. BUT……he's not the only one……

Moving into the kitchen and pouring myself a glass of fresh orange juice, I look back at the discussion we had about who was the one who would go out to do the food and house shopping this time. Well, I guess after doing it three times in a row, I thought that I might as well give Stan the chance to do it now since he seemed so eager to win our little decision battle over that. I was a little jealous about it coz' it ruined what I believed as the only chance I got to go out to the jewelers and look for that very special something. But then I remembered – Stan IS out for the day doing the shopping after all. Knowing his curious characteristics, he'll probably go right across the city looking to do some other shopping that we need. So then, that gives me an even better opportunity to go out myself and look. Better yet, I've been to this special jeweler before and back then, I saw this ONE really beautiful ring that I thought would be perfect on that one very special day. So all I need to do is go out, head down there, hope none of the other rich people living in this city have snagged it before me, buy it and I'll be back home before Stan could ever suspect a thing. PERFECT! Now then, where's my car keycard?

**Stan's POV**

Man it's not just hot outside, but also inside this vehicle too. I'm wearing a flora-graphic light blue T-Shirt and a pair of white shorts and it still feels like a friggin' desert in here. Good thing this rover's got advanced cooler systems within the interior. Having been activated for about a few minutes now, the temperature inside's gone down slightly which is providing a much better feel as I'm driving down these sun-soaked busy streets of LA. The air-conditioning drafts are nicely but calmly blowing onto my bare legs and my body – there we go, that feels so much better. Ah, it's quite charming in a way – cars beeping, people talking and going about their busy and enjoyable lives, shop doors opening and closing every passing second, traffic flowing in and out of one another down every intersection of blocks and roads – I think I'll get quite used to this life in the city of angels – especially since this is the home of one of the most loving angels I've ever known, heh.

Now then, if the vehicle's sat-nav mapping is correct, the supermarket should only be a few blocks and a slight highway journey ahead. And no, in case anybody ponders at that slight possibility, I'm NOT shopping at Walmart. Hell, they probably don't even exist now anyway. Ever since that 'Walmart Rebeillion Act' of 2005, people all across the country have started discovering the 'heart' of the stores in order to destroy them. Ah yes, that takes me back – me and Kyle going through that whole nightmarish Walmart saga. Good thing we found the way of beating and destroying it. From that day on, it led onto a chain of any Walmart stores being destroyed. At last, the country was saved from a possible Walmart-owned America.

No, I'm heading to a new supermarket chain which have done quite good since it's only their sixth year of business. When Kyle told me about this place and then, when he told me about who owned and ran the business, I was totally shocked at what I heard. But then again, I should have figured it out by the name of the supermarket's business name – **Stotch's**. No wonder the guy they call Leopold Stotch has been in the yearly American rich-list as of late – 16 places below Kyle, but still doing quite well considering the kind of person he was way back when we were all 10.

But my thoughts immediately turn back to the atmosphere of this city. The noises all around me are easy to distract anyone from thoughts. It's such a great atmosphere to be in – so many stories, so many actions, so many things to look at and wonder.

**Snatch a piece of my wonderin', Distant-far like yonderin'.  
Skin of my tooth like, Seat of my boot like.  
Fly in my soup like where's the waitress?  
Can't take this - really can't face this.  
These airs and all these graces.  
It's my mistake, I make it - J-dub to the boom now make it;  
Bounce wiggle, bounce wiggle - Shakin' all them pains out.  
Chemical compounds…bound to blow the brain out!**

Kyle told me that he and Butters had bumped into each other a few years back. Surprised but happy as they both were, they discussed their lives up to that moment and the main topic that seemed to be swirling within the darkened cafés of LA night-life, was me. Kyle said that he would always find himself telling Butters how much he missed me. And Butters was always there to give him advice and help him through the pain. That's quite odd considering 16 years ago, Butters'd probably be the LAST guy on anybody's list to ask for advice. But that guy's changed over the times – he's gained confidence in himself, changed his attitude to life AND……he's come out of the closet – much to…well…no one's surprise. I knew he was gay all along but I guess HE DIDN'T…up until a few years back. I haven't talked to Butters yet (yep, six months of chance and nothing) but it would be nice to catch up with an old semi-friend.

**Known to what these sayers say it,  
Known to what these doers do it.  
We shoot where and you-know-where.  
We's about to take it clear - We's about to make it clear.  
We're happy or we're lonesome.  
The long jump, the beat heart, from start to finish.  
Ten spoons of spinach, the soul and the spillage.  
The cup that runneth over - return it or we're OVER!**

Highway time! Two turn-offs and a little more road distance and I'll be there. Good thing there's a jeweler near the supermarket.

**Kyle's POV**

Right where is it!? Where is that goddam gorgeous ring I spotted only a few months ago. I hope it's not gone – I'll be super duper pissed off if anybody's took it or worse…stole it. The jeweler who owns this shop knows how much I stare at that ring so hopefully, he knows how much I want it. Strange how I'm by myself today whilst shopping. Obviously, I don't want Stan around so that I can keep it a secret, but it feels weird hen he's not around. I haven't got a clue where he might be at this moment in time, but it's good to know that I'll be going back home tonight either him waiting for me to arrive back or that he'll be back some time after I arrive back. Better than knowing that I'll be the only one coming back into the house, that's for certain. But still……

**All Alone...(All Alone!)**

**All Alone…(ALL ALONE)**

**All Alone...(All Alone!)**

**All Alone…(ALL ALONE)**

YES…FOUND IT. There it is – sat on a central stand within the main presentation glass case of the store. And how lovely does it look? VERY! It's a pure 24-carat gold ring with four sapphires around the circular fixture with a diamond in the middle of the group huddle of precious stones. Without any hesitation, I ask the shop-keeper that I'd love to buy it. Handing him the money and receiving it in a luxury black ring-box, he places it carefully it in a carrier box – apparently this ring is so precious that he won't even let me carry it normally. But anyway – I've finally got it. Tonight……will be the night!

**Close your eyes and see,  
When there ain't no light.  
All you'll ever be,  
Come and savor the night.  
'Coz I don't believe,  
When the morning comes, it doesn't,  
Seem to say an awful lot to me!**

Later that night, I'm in some kind of sitting stance just like Stan was last night. And before you ask……I've got my clothes ON! Stan meanwhile is sitting himself up with TWO pallets of paint, three different brushes and a palette knife. MY MY, he's an adventurous little guy isn't he?! Though he said he's going for a cubism style, I trust he'll make it as good as possible. Luckily, I remembered to hide the ring and its case in my back-pocket. As soon as Stan is sat completely behind the canvas, I'm gunna make my move – hopefully…he won't suspect a thing.

**Stan's POV**

Is it completely out of sight? BRILLIANT! Alright……Stan……breathe deep……and keep focus. Don't fuck this up – you've been wanting to do this for quite some time so don't fall at the last hurdle. Right……here goes nothing.

I 'accidentally' drop a paintbrush onto the floor so that it slips onto the floor behind where I've stood – that'll give me a perfect opportunity to take my position.

"Whooops – can't start a painting without all my brushes. Lemme just kneel down and pick that one up." I call over – getting out of my seat and getting into the kneeling position. I'd bought the most precious and beautiful ring I could get – a pure gold ring with a circular collection of small emeralds and a tiny diamond in the middle. Time to take out the…

**Kyle's POV**

Great, here's looking away – now's my chance. "OK, lemme adjust my position a bit." NOW……I kneel down – looking back at my trouser pocket and I pick out the case. Flicking it open to reveal the ring sitting in the cushioned stand inside, I raise a confident smile and look back up. And there's Stan………kneeling………down…..on one leg and………WHAT…THE……………

**Stan's POV**

………………………………………………………………WHAT……THE………Kyle……he's……kneeling down also – looking at me with a confused and shocked look on his face. But it's the 'thing' in that small cube case he's got in his hand that grabs my attention. That object…it looks similar to the object I've got hold of in my hand. Wait a minute……OH MY GOD! THAT'S A RING – IT'S A FUCKING RING…FOR ME!!!

We both kneel and stare at one another's shocking action for a solid silent minute before anything else happens. Both wanting to be the first receiver of this, we both start to stand up…at the same time but then stop and kneel down again – realizing we're both thinking on the same wavelength here. We try again…but once more……we do it at the same stupid time. Dam, this might take a while.

Kyle's got a huge smile on his face as if he's about to burst into tears of joy. Knowing he wants to be the first person asking – I stand up at the third time of asking. I place the case and ring on the floor beside me and look down at Kyle.

"Will you……Stanley…Randolph…Alexander…Marsh………make me the happiest man in the World…and MARRY ME!?"

There's only one answer to such a question. "YES……I WILL!" His face lights up and he slips the ring onto my finger. "Right then…"

"Oh yeh…" He remembers – standing back up so I can have my turn.

"Will you……Kyle…Matthew…Broflovski…make me the…well…2nd…no…JOINT happiest man in the World…and MARRY ME - even though I've already said YES to marrying you!?"

"It makes no difference…my answer would always be the same……YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!"

YEEEEEEES! And as I slip HIS ring onto HIS finger, our excitement for each other becomes too much to hold in and we both stand up and give each other a huge hug.

"But first………" I whisper into his ear. "I believe I've got a painting to complete……of you."

"I believe you do………lover."

We look at each other and laugh. Kyle sits back in his seat and takes his position again. I walk back and sit down behind the canvas – grabbing hold of the first pallet and the first paintbrush I'll be using tonight. Looks like I'll be needing a little gold yellow for a tiny new area in the design tonight.

**Author's Notes: w00t…at last! Apologies if it was a tad cheesy and daft but I thought it'd be really nice and CUTE if they performed that at the same time…I guess they weren't expecting that huh?!**


	12. White Light

**White Light**

**Stan's POV**

"Right, that's pretty much everything." Kyle says – holding a full-list written piece of paper in one hand and a pen in the other whilst he nibbles away at its top. "Anything else yer' think we forgot?"

"Hmmmm, nope, can't think of anything else; set date..."

"Check – 5th May."

"Invitations?"

"Check – just needing to print off the design, have them written to all the invites and sent off."

"Location?"

"Check – best dam church in the whole of LA."

If Kyle knows THAT, then it must be good. We had a big long discussion whether it would be a CHRISTIAN thing or JEWISH thing. I said I didn't mind...but Kyle said that too, so our unsure decision was still on balance. In the end, Kyle offered to allow it to be a church marriage – though I can tell from that cheeky sparkle in his eyes that he so wanted it to be a Jewish thing. Never mind.

It's been about five days since we surprised one another with that or should I say, THOSE questions of hand-in-marriage. This morning, however, instead of living the whole day in giddy glee, we decided to act serious and get eveything planned and sorted. We're sat down by the couch with the coffee table nearby. There's so much info on this piece of paper, Kyle's having to use his titanium-barred glasses that I never knew he wore or even had. He hasn't got a problem with his eyes, he just believes it makes him look intelligent. Heh, what a dafty – he doesn't need glasses to show he's smart – EVERYONE including me knows he's smart – he's the smartest guy I know.

"So what about the cake then – I don't want it to be too sweet y'know?"

"Stan, come on, yer' gotta have a bit of a sweet tooth once in a while."

"I know – I just don't want to throw up on the happiest day of our lives, that's all."

"OK, don't you worry – one wedding cake, sweet but not too sweet will be right there on the day too."

That certainly raised a big smile on my face. About ten minutes later, after we've finished going through the rest of the Wedding Day checklist, the front door bell chimes happily and Kyle makes his way to the front door.

"Oh hello there, come on in." I hear Kyle say in a very cheery voice as he makes his way back into the living room...with a guest. "Stan..." He calls to me as I rotate my head. But the surprise of who the guest is makes me jump out of my seat and rotate my whole body 'round.

"Gosh Stan, yer' looking pretty marvelous since I last saw you."

Yep, he may have changed his overall style, but I can still see that 10 year olf version of him on his face. "Butters? Is that you?!"

"Well sure it's me. Yeh, I know I look kinda...different – what with this whole smart get-up and all, but it's still me." He laughs. And he IS looking quite impressive. Dressed in half of a full suit – white shirt, brown tie and black trousers, Leopold 'Butters' Stotch still has that 'Oh Jeez' look on his face – even though it's come complete with a new 'happy as happy can be' attitude and an improved style of short blond hair. "So then..." He gives me a look-over and looks back at me with an impressed look. "Looks like you came out the closet huh?"

"Well..." I look to Kyle who's giving me the 'all clear' look to continue. "...let's just say I opened my eyes to the fact me and HIM ae meant to be TOGETHER together."

Butters lets out a happy squeal and nearly hugs the life out of me. "Well HAMBURGERS, who would have guessed it huh? Our little young Private Marsh now a proud member of the 'happy about who he is' club."

"'Happy about who he is'? That's a new one to me."

"Well get used to it coz' you're looking at Happy Member #1 here!"

We get talking for about fifteen minutes – discussing what's been happening over the past few months between me and Kyle... obviously NOT including the main topic. And obviosuly, Butters never does keep his happiness and excitement in. And as soon as we get a chance to let Butters calm down and finish off our drinks of ice cold orange juice (& vodka), Kyle takes Butters into the kitchen to discuss something...probably the one thing we haven't mentioned to him yet. As they head off, I reach over the TV emote and switch it on – turning immediately to FOX News to see how the Denver Broncos got on.

**White Light, doo doo der' doo doo!  
White Light, doo doo der' doo!  
Alcohol, Alcohol, Alcohol, White Light!**

**Kyle's POV**

"Oh. My. God! Are you serious?!"

"Deadly serious – May 5th." I reply – Butters' jaw still as wide open as it possibly can be.

"Oh jeez – well you certainly got a lot of things to plan out then haven't yer'?"

"Dam right……and it's one of the reasons why I called you over here – I need your assistance and help."

"Of course, with what?"

"Well, a few things. Do you think you can help me out with the invitations and the organizing – I'm trying to keep it as a bit of a surprise for Stan."

"Sure – how many were you guys thinking of inviting?"

"Well……friends and their families from school aside, I'm secretly going to invite Stan's family and my family too. Stan worries day in and day out whether his family are even alive after what's happened in South Park so I want to give to surprise him in the loveliest of ways."

Butters peeps his head around the side to see Stan still watching telly – completely unaware of what we're chatting on about. "You got it Kyle! I'll start helping you tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yeh, that'll be brilliant, thanks dude."

As I begin to make my way back into the living room, Butters begins to speak again. "Hey Kyle, listen, have you had any word from either……"

"NO!" I stop him in his tracks – best not to mention it. It's highly unlikely both of them are still alive after just over 10 years without anything – no calls, no signs, no words, no NOTHING. "And I don't want to Stan to think about that too, alright?"

He gives me a promising nod and I smile again. "Right, I best be off…" Butters begins again. "I've got a company meeting at 10 this morning, so I better make my way to my company's headquarters."

"OK, well I'm glad you popped 'round Butters. And, oh by the way, your Stotch's Red Apples are delicious – make sure you keep selling them."

"Believe me – they're not going anywhere other than to my customer's homes."

With that said, Butters takes down the jacket from off his shoulder, puts it back on and makes his way to the door. And with that, the front door closes again – me and Stan are alone together again.

"Heh, that was quick." Stan turns to face me. "So what was that all about?"

"Oh, just the wedding and stuff. Butters said he'd help me out with everything I need assistance on."

"Kyle, if you needed help, I would have happily assisted yer', you know that."

"Yeh, I know……" I smile – jumping on top of him and staring down into his eyes as he lies down on the leather couch. "BUT………I don't want my husband-to-be getting all tired and stressed out from all this hard work. I want this wedding to be the best in the World and I can't have you working 'til yer' bones are aching."

"Well…oh alright." He smiles back. "Just make sure YOU have enough energy left for when we have our honey-moon afterwards."

"Oh Stan – I NEVER get tired when it comes to things like that." We both laugh and kiss each other which lasts for about another minute of love.

Speaking of which, I have the honey-moon all planned out. As soon as I find a reasonable sunny and hot time, I'm gunna take Stan to the Bahamas. I have my own little vacation villa on one of the private islands, so as soon as we jet off for two weeks of love and happiness, I'll have the villa all cleaned and spick-and-span for our arrival. Two weeks of sun, sea, sand, tropical drinks, love AND sex – can things get any better?! Well, THAT IS all after as Stan said, the happiest day of our lives has taken place. When Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski – become PERMANTLY together as Stan & Kyle Marsh-Broflovski. Yep, we were both in agreement over what our surnames would become – and what better way than to share them.

Yes, the future is bright…isn't it?!

**White Light, doo doo der' doo doo!  
White Light, doo doo der' doo!  
Alcohol, Alcohol, Alcohol, White Light!**

Four months pass and go just like that. Stan, me and several of our work-colleagues are in one of the most popular 'gay' bars in the whole of LA……celebrating probably the last…well…celebration me and Stan will have as separate individuals before we get married in about a couple weeks time. We've finished completing the last parts of the wedding which were basically paying the final installments and ensuring everything goes smoothly with what we have planned for the day, so I guess now, everything's set for one hell of a wonderful day.

It's about ten o clock on a surprisingly mild December evening. And it seems me and Stan are certainly attracting a lot of attention from the rest of the guys in here. And it isn't long before our engagement and eventual marriage next month is on everyone's lips with guys coming up to us – talking and congratulating us with what they've heard and what we've told them.

Currently, there's some kind of house music playing at the moment so me and Stan have spent the past 10 minutes by the far sipping Bacardi & Cokes whilst chatting away about the usual topics to our colleagues and anyone else who happens to smile and laugh with us too. "So tell us Stan, how'd yer' like the church you're gunna get married in?" Butters – who's also with us, asks. Stan lowers his head in blushing embarrassment as he smiles. He looks at me – hoping that I'll tell the story rather than him. And so I do. After finally organizing where the marriage is going to take place, I decided to take Stan on a little trip to see it.

"Will I like it?" Stan continuously asked – hugging my arm whilst I drove the convertible up the zig-zagging hill.

"Oh believe me, you'll love it. And that's SOMETHING to come from a Jewish guy like me."

"Ooooooo, I can't wait then!" As he relaxed back into his leather seat and set the seat-warmer to level 2, we both caught gaze at the near shot of the church's building shape up ahead. And then, as soon as we got to the top of the hill and outside the church, we stepped out the car and gazed at its beauty. What was to follow, I never saw coming. Stan jumped on top of me – getting a piggy-back styled hug from him as he squealed in joy. "Oh, it's BRILLIANT! I LOVE IT!!!"

"Glad to hear it." I replied as he slid back off me and back onto the ground. I grabbed hold of him and picked him up – carrying him by his waist and back with his arms and legs in the air. "And just think, in a matter of a few weeks, you and I will be able to do this as soon as we're on our honey-moon – only then, we WILL be husband…and husband.

"Who's gunna carry who?"

"Well…I'm carrying you NOW…" I stop short – looking at him with a smile on my face. I think he knew what I was thinking then. And that hasn't changed since.

**WHITE LIGHT! WHITE LIGHT! WHITE LIGHT!!!**

"Hey Kyle, listen…" Stan drags my thoughts back to the present – tugging at my shirt in the midst of this glowing music-filled disco. "What a lovely song huh?"

I agree – what a perfect love song to dance to this is. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That depends – is what you're thinking that we make this whole place jealous of just how much we love each other by dancing to this VERY song?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then……YES!" His smile brightens and so he drags me to the centre of the tiled disco floor just as the song gets into its first verse.

A large group of guys start to stand around us in a circle shape as Stan takes hold of both my hands and we start slowly swaying side to side to the slow romantic rhythm of this tune. "Didn't know you could dance?"

"Who said I COULD? I'm just going to the beat."

"Well then…that makes two of us – shall we just dance for the hell of it?"

"Sure – let's make this ANOTHER night to remember."

"OK……ready?!"

"As I'll ever be!"

Who would have guessed we'd be dancing for a longer time. And after the love song, comes a tune that me and Stan can certainly move to – even if we can't dance properly.

**Author's Notes: So, that was a bit of a shorter chapter this time 'round. Next up is the second emotion-based non-album tune-based chapter……if that's enough to take in. **


	13. Rock It

**-**

**Author's Notes: This is the first chapter that's gunna show the story from a **_**third person's POV.**_** I'm keeping that person annoymous until the end but you might guess who it is, you might not. Anyway, let's Rock It!**

**Rock It**

**?????'s POV**

I've never been fond of chilly Spring evenings. You'd think that my new-found upgraded position in society and life would have helped me, but it hasn't. I still feel shivers down my back even from the slightest whistle of the wind. But it's not just because of the weather that I feel this way – it's mostly caused by some other factor. Though, I HAVE felt like this for the past fifteen years, maybe more. I guess leaving home at that unsweet age of sixteen turned out to be quite a cowardly move. Then again, I needed time to think and get away from that huge problem. For months on-end, I made my way across the dirty lands of the country I called home – sleeping in alleyways, front door porches and basically living off my own courage and young knowledge of yester-decade's American society. And just like all homeless individuals, the alcohol, garbage flames and curiosity of what tomorrow might bring, was what fuelled me to live past 20.

**I'm walking to the surface, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. (COLLAPSE)  
I'm drinking too much bla bla, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. (FALL OUT)**

And all those years of living it rough all because I couldn't admit to my feelings for those two. Sure, it wasn't as strong as how he felt for him – whom I realized through that dude's way of conveying it, but I loved them as friends. But I realized that they were meant for one another – once more, I would be left as a mere shadow in their lives. And just like when we were all kids back in school, I'd be merely a living background to them – a nobody, a silenced individual, a shy, unsure, confused individual who no one cared about. Well…that's what I believed.

About 4 months after I ran away to never return, news reports started flashing across the region that at first, I had gone missing and then, I was dead. God knows how my family AND those two must have felt when I suddenly just disappeared like that. But I had no alternative – it was either that or a life of watching those two get along whilst I stood merely watching – unable to convey how I really felt because of the kind of person I was and how they made me to become the person I was. Sure, I may have been a silent, non-talking little boy, but even the most of silent of individuals have chaotic things running through their heads at times, y'know.

"So, a lot of business tonight as usual, sir?" The driver pulls me back to the present. As I lift my leaning hand and head off the cold glass door window of the back-seat, I look forward to the driver.

"Ummmm……oh…oh yeh, the usual – the rich, the not-so-rich and a few crazy idiots here and there."

The driver laughs. "Well it seems you're doing quite well for yourself now, huh sir? Three locations in four years – who would have guessed it?"

Well certainly not me – that's for sure.

**I'm feeling really bla bla, I want to bla bla bla. (COLLAPSE)  
And in the end, it means I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. (DEFEND)**

I guess I got lucky when it came to a job. As I was about to hit the milestone of 21, I read an advertisement in an old wet newspaper on a cold Tuesday evening that they were looking for young people hopeful for a job in cooking. I knew it would be better than anything related to asking people for spare change – trust me, I've seen the horror of THAT. With every cent I'd saved up over the years and with a little help from the local homeless aid association, I decided to go for a job interview at one of the most well-known restaurant chains in……yep……Los Angeles. Surprisingly, I got quite a good feedback review as soon as it finished – though I did have some knowledge of cooking from my early teen days……and I kinda lied also in some areas. However, my first few days started a bit badly for me.

**I pulled myself together, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. (WATCH OUT)  
I didn't mean to preach it, but I bla bla bla bla bla. (COLLAPSE)**

I got massive amount of bullying and taunting from my fellow trainee colleagues. **Scruff, Fucking Wreaker, Fag, Worm – **the list is endless. And one day, all that bottled anger that I had built up inside me seemed to just burst……and then, they saw the really angry ME.

**Don't you sit too close, or I'll bla bla bla bla bla. (BREAK UP)  
Stick it up your nose, bla bla bla bla bla bla. (THE END)**

Not only did I scream out in absolute anger at this pathetic but awful bullying, I even punched the odd person or two…and even………I……I……I chopped a guy's finger off with a kitchen knife because I was that pissed off. After getting the biggest yell and torturing complaint from my boss, I was on the verge of losing the only chance I had in piecing my life back together again. In that same moment, I burst into tears – something my boss did not expect whatsoever. And after I explained why I felt that way – which resulted in telling him everything about me since the age of 10, his anger at me turned into him feeling really sorry for me – even upset. He decided to give me one more chance at the job – but he also ensured me that he'd be keeping a close eye on my other annoying work colleagues. Any more bullying and they'd be out, he said in an ensuring tone. 4 training months and 3 fired colleagues later, I was working as a chef in a major LA restaurant – serving up dishes to the rich-and-famous that lived here.

I was earning money, I was earning a living and best yet, my life was back on track. And yet……my thoughts of how those two might see me at that point, still haunted me.

**I didn't mean to do it.  
It loved me in my head.  
I tried to be a charmer, but got a bit hopeless instead.  
The world is very sexy,  
It's part of my collapse! (It's part of my collapse!)**

The years passed and I found myself gaining enough experience and knowledge of my job that I was climbing up the ladder of success. Though, my enjoyment of the job would sometimes stop dramatically whenever I saw them; either him on his own or now, them both together in the restaurant. Whenever they came in for example, to have a meal, I'd always get the feeling that they'd spot me. I knew it wasn't the right time to show myself – after all, they probably believed and maybe STILL DO believe, that I'm dead. So, I hid behind kitchen shelves and equipment whilst still doing my job until they left. They usually spent a lot of time in the restaurant, so I had to play the hiding game for about two hours every time.

Anyway, other than those incidents, I found myself gaining so much knowledge and experience that only four years ago when I was only 22, that I decided to quit my job and instead, start my own business as a restaurant owner – all welcome to come, especially…those two. And boy, I was so happy that I made that decision. Within the first year, my profits were through the roof – celebrities and non-celebrities were dining at my restaurant – obviously entitled………'McCormick's'. How Stan and Kyle didn't guess that the guy who owned the restaurant was their old friend from 10 years back, I have no idea. But they never suspected a thing – to them, I was still a memory in the back of their minds of a friend they used to have who's long gone……in terms of being dead…permanently. Though, I hope that's not the case – I've worried for years of how much they think of me now that they've got each other. It's always been about them though – Stan & Kyle do this, Stan & Kyle do that. I don't have a problem with it – hell, I'm glad they're together, it's just……well……I dunno………I just wish that I could be there……as a……friend for them……a loving friend who they knew would always be there for them.

Besides, they were there for me too. The memory that sticks well in my scruffed-up head is the time I was in hospital, in reason, on my death-bed too. Kyle always came visiting and letting me know that he AND Stan cared about me and were looking forward to the time when I would be out of hospital.

"We were just saying that we were looking forward to going down to Stark's Pond as soon as you're out of hospital." Kyle said to me as he stood by my bed. That certainly made me happy – three friends who cared for one another. Nice. It's a shame Stan rarely showed up. I know it was hard for him, but like Kyle said, it was just as hard if not harder for me to lie there, dieing. But it wasn't just because of my condition, but it also related to the way my condition seemed to be breaking Stan and Kyle up in terms of their emotions towards me dieing. The thought of three friends in emotional turmoil sends a lone tear down my face. Wiping it away with my left hand, I continue to look out at the darkened streets of this busy city. And as soon as I passed away on that very cold day, I knew Stan and Kyle were very upset for the way I just vanished from their lives like that. But actually, like all the other times, I quickly resurrected myself a week later after my body was buried. People believed that it took me quite a while to come back to life that time, when in fact, it was just as easy. I just decided to spend a little time to myself – to reflect and look back on the past few years and what may lie ahead in the upcoming years. Though, it was still fun to watch them from a safe distance without them ever knowing I was back, alive again.

**I'm walking to the surface, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. (COLLAPSE)  
I'm drinking too much bla bla, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. (FALL OUT)**

**I'm feeling really bla bla, I want to bla bla bla. (COLLAPSE)  
And in the end, it means I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla. (DEFEND)**

Now, I'm 26 years old, my dirty blond hair is still as scruffy as ever – hence my popular title in the LA culture, 'Le Scruff!', and I'm finally in a promising life of my own with a successful job and business, three restaurants and a nice little home in the quieter region of LA.

"So, will you be wanting me to drop you off at home sir?"

"Yes, I've got lots of paper-work to finish tonight, thanks." But not the paper-work he thinks I mean. After hearing the news that KBSM CEO, Kyle Broflovski is to be getting married to his fellow work-colleague, arts right-hand man…and lover, Stan Marsh, I immediately began work……in creating one of the best hoax wedding invitations this World has ever seen. Good thing the news was stupid enough to show it and even post a picture of it up on websites, though they could have laid off it a bit - Jesus Christ, the media are like buzzing insects to things like that. Now all I needed to do was Photoshop it, copy the font style of the writing, add my name in it, and VOILA – a wedding invite for the very smart and surprisingly present, Kenny McCormick will be made.

**Rock It, Rock It, Rock It, Rock It, Rock It, Rock It, Rock It, Rock It!**

My driver drops me off at the bottom of my short driveway and waves me off as he drives back down the estate hill. On come the sensor lights of my home and out come my keys. On the front door, a sensor terminal suddenly detects my present. **69 Oxley Way – Estate of Kenny McCormick - Welcmome Home Scruff. **Yeh, I had that written in myself - it still makes me chuckle even to this day. AND, 69 – my favorite number, ha ha. In goes the key, on goes the green light on the terminal and there goes the opening of the front door. Oh boy, Stan and Kyle are certainly gunna get a surprise when I walk into the guest's area of that wedding. Which side though – friend of the first groom……or friend of the second groom? Now that's a toughie.


	14. DARE

**Author's Notes: Yep, it's time for THIS song now. IT'S COMING UP!**

**DARE**

**Kyle's POV**

Ah, my favourite – it's one of those beautiful and nicely made low-tempo love songs that you can sway to from side to side. Well, that's how it starts off – a nice one...two...one...two rhythm. Me and Stan have 'posession' of one another by the ay we've both got our hads on each other's shoulders and looking into one another eyes. I'd like to know what he's thinking right about now. Well, I guess I could be glad that he can't read MY thoughts though – coz' if this song is gunna change, then I've got hopefully, a well-executed dance planned for us two to do TOGETHER.

Ah yes, the rhythm's speeding up – the combination of romance and disco...in one sole tune...NICE!

**It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up…**

**IT'S DARE!**

Right at the moment where I expected it, the song changes and bursts out an incredibly funky dancing beat. Whatever's behind that, it certainly filling my little body with some kind of wierd energy that's making me want to dance...and it's the same with Stan too. We break away from one another and start dancing to the romantic disco beat of this tune. The lights hum a warm red tone that spreads across the dancefloor and everyone around us starts clapping to the beat. And it's certainly the biggest surprise to me by a large margine. As some people know. I learned the terrifying (well, not terrifying, but practically surprising) truth that I just about had ABSOLUTELY no rhythm when it came to dancing. Sue, when it's things like recorded tape music, I'm hopeless at it. But whenever I listen to a song that I really love, it sends this really crazy flow and buzz throughout my whole body that just causes me to dance and go loony mad. HA, three times that's happened...and three times it's ended up with me dancing in nothing but my underpants - black shades also an option.

**IT'S DARE!**

So the beat is providing us with certainly a few moves we're executing on this red and white glowing dancefloor. I never eve knew I coukd dance like this...let alone Stan as well. Ah well, that's the power of music isn't it.

**You've got to press it on you!  
You just will think it,  
That's what you do, baby!  
Hold it down, DARE!**

The beat brings us back together and we hold hands once more – spiraling uncontrollably to the absolute enjoyment of this rhythm. I help Stan do a full three-hundred-and-sixty twirl and he does the same for me. We break apart but come back once more for the next sing-along of the tune.

**Jump in the moment and move it!  
Jump back and forth,  
And feel like you were there yourself.  
Work it out!**

As the song reaches the first verse, me and Stan hold one another as if it's back to that cutesy-wutesy romantic moment again. We stare into each other's sparkling eyes again and I can clearly see the beauty in them…hopefully just like Stan can see too. It's this moment that takes me back to the time when we younger – maybe about thirteen or fourteen. Instead of asking if we wanted to go, practically every kid in the school was being forced to go all those annual yearly discos and balls that they always held at schools. Whilst Cartman made a complete idiot of himself and whilst Kenny was trying to chat up some of the girls by shaking his stuff, I worryingly watched from the side as I saw Stan……alone, by himself and having no one to dance to or dance WITH. It was a bit upsetting to see him try and enjoy himself when it was clear that he wasn't doing so AT ALL. I so wanted to dance with him and make him feel better, but I kept holding myself back from within.

"It's not the right time……" I kept saying to myself. "……He won't understand." I think that was probably one of the biggest moments in my life where I was on the verge of confessing it all to Stan. Sure, there were plenty of moments when we were 10, but nothing compared to what the future years of pre-teen and start-teen brought. They were much more difficult – certainly difficult in terms of keeping it all in and hiding the truth…the REAL truth. Realizing it now, I guess the trend continued for the next 3 years – Stan Marsh, on his own…with no one to dance with. I SOOOO wanted to be there by his side – the boy who'd dance with him to say that 'everything is alright as long as we have each other'.

**Never get no harm, never get no harm, never get no harm!  
IT'S DARE,  
Coming up, coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up……**

**IT'S DARE!**

But whenever me, Stan…hell even THE OTHER TWO were with us, and some really kick-ass tune came on the radio or TV, we'd just go nuts and start dancing like there was no tomorrow – me in particular………yeh, ME and my half-naked moves. Roll eyes……AAAAAND…forget! There's one permanent and quite…satisfying memory that I still have lodged in my brain of a very……interesting night……

It was October 31st – Halloween, when we were all 15 years old. Me, Stan and Kenny were spending the night at my ice and warm place that dark and cold evening. By that time, we'd agreed on the obvious fact that we were getting too old for trick and treating now – 15 years olds dressed like ghosts and vampires……PLEASE. Anyway, it must have been about just past 10 o clock. The three of us were playing the 'classic' game of spin the bottle. It started off perfectly and naturally…weird in a mediocre way. We dared each other to do basic things like lick the carpet, get a slap in the face – that's ort of boy-humorous stuff. But after that……I decided to crank it up a notch.

The bottle ended up facing Stan for about the forth time of the night. And that was the perfect time for me to show my saucy side.

"Alright Stan……" I began. "I dare you……to listen to a song on the radio and dance to it like crazy……in nothing but your underpants."

"DUDE…………that's……well……isn't that a bit…gay?"

"Meh, alright, yer' don't wanna do it – looks like you'll have to face a forfeit." I replied with my head turned away slightly and my eyebrows raised while my smile showed how I wanted this to go.

"Kenny, that's not 'gay' is it...to dance around in yer' underpants is it?" Stan asked – pressure sweat trickling down his face.

"Well...it's wierd I'll say that. But 'gay'? Hmmmmm, wouldn't have thought so." He chuckled – still wearing those typical tightly-fitting parka jackets of his.

And after a convincing level of pier pressure from your's truly, he got up, undressed his T-Shirt, jeans and socks, turned on the radio to the sound of oddly enough, a disco tune of sorts and...well...started dancing like crazy in the middle of my bedroom. For Kenny, he just looked on in disbelief at Stan's idiocy. But for me, it was sheer delight. "You're not as good as me, but I guess that'll do." I said after about a minute of possibly THE best thing I'd ever seen that night.

**IT'S DARE!**

It's a good thing my parents and my younger brother Ike didn't walk in unxpectingly during that. God knows what they would have thought of our little bottle-spinning, daring game after that.

**You've got to press it on you!  
You just will think it,  
That's what you do, baby!  
Hold it down, DARE!**

But Stan and I somehow have an incredible gift of looking like two complete idiots TOGETHER when we dance like crazy. In our teen-years, we went to so many rock concerts of bands we were into back then and we'd always find ourseves jumping up and down, side to side, around and around to all the head-banging, disco-moving, lyric-swinging and/or body-shaking beats of the music. I don't know how Stan felt about it...but I certainly loved it.

**Jump in the moment and move it!  
Jump back and forth,  
And feel like you were there yourself.  
Work it out!**

I guess I can look back on all that and see it as a build-up to this experience I'm sharing right now with Stan. I regret not doing this much earlier in our yoing lives, but at least it's finally happened. And in only a matter of a few weeks, me and Stan will be in the position that we can dance as much as we want together.

**Never get no harm, never get no harm, never get no harm!  
IT'S DARE,  
Coming up, coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up……**

**IT'S DARE.**

**Never get no harm, never get no harm, never get no harm!  
IT'S DARE,  
Coming up, coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up……**

**IT'S DARE! OH!...**

And now the song is really into the disco-feeling. So me and Stan show our stuff by grabbing each other's hand and sharing the delight of this rhythm. The WHOLE dance floor is OURS and we're using it to the best of our unlimited crazy experience. You'd think we were trying to combine possible every disco-related and romance-related move in this entire thing when in fact we're just basing it on our past experiences of just letting it all go and moving to the beat. But this time 'round, I guess we're helping one another with that enjoyment. AH YES, Stan's got a smile on his face and so have I. Even though his face keeps turning from red to green to white to green to red and back again because of the disco lights, I can still see him and he can still see me. But I guess that's how it's always been between us two – no matter what the case or situation, we can always have a good time…TOGETHER. Me and him as a couple makes perfect sense!

**You've got to press it on you!  
You just will think it,  
That's what you do, baby!  
Hold it down, DARE!**

"You're certainly doing good here, Stan." I'm having to shout slightly because of the noisy atmosphere in here.

"Well you're pretty good yourself, Kyle."

"Is that a compliment on my dancing……or my looks?" I wiggle my eyebrows. PLEASE say 'both'.

"Ummmmm……how about both?!" YES! I smile back and I allow him to do another twist and twirl whilst I have firm hold of his hand.

**Jump in the moment and move it!  
Jump back and forth,  
And feel like you were there yourself.  
Work it out!**

The song's coming to its end now – there's a little piano solo before the tune starts its outro of the big sounds again. Knowing the song and our dance is probably gunna end within the next few seconds, we quickly pull off a few impressive moves – twisting and turning to the finishing beats. And then, by my right side and hoding my right hand, the song finally finishes with a bang and we freeze just as it does so. The circle of guys around us start to applaud us and we take our moment of delight – bowing to every side to take in our applause.

Ninety minutes later, me and Stan are lying in bed – absolutely and completly...TIRED! We've been drained of all our energy tonight and all we wanted to do when we were making our way home was just get in, turn off all the lights and head straight to bed. No sex tonight – which is a shame considering it's probably the last time we ever get a chance to do so before we commit to not do any more of that until the day AFTER our wedding. We'll still be with each other up until then, but it's gunna be pretty hard for me to keep in my flirty feelings for some making-out. Let's hope I don't blow up with too much bottled up inside me, ha ha.

"That reminds me..." Stan says – his body close to mine with his eyes firmly shut. "What are we going to do AFTER the wedding?" He opens his eyes slightly and smiles. "Do you have something planned yet again, Kyle?"

Better not spoil the surprise. "Ummmmm...well let's just say I'm working on it." Well, that's probably the best answer I can possibly give. He knows I DO, but thankfully, he still has no idea to what extent the surprise will be. Oh this is just wonderful – in only a few weeks, me and Stan will be married and finally together forever. And the best thing is...is that nothing's gunna stand in the way of us two being happy...together!

"Night night Stan."

"Night night Kyle."

**Author's Comments: You have no idea how much I ****bloody loved writing that chapter considering DARE is my favourite track off this album – so no wonder I added a disco-theme to the story to a disco and partying-type tune. The story goes on...things get a little more...well...you'll find out soon enough.**


	15. Double Bass

**-**

**Author's Notes: So, it's wedding day – the prelude of the whole day from both boy's POVs...oh, and a third. But what they don't know is that there are a few surprises waiting during this special day. One you people know about...and one, that only I know about. ;)**

**All of which makes me anxious – at times I'm bareably so.**

**Double Bass**

**Stan's POV**

The day has finally arrived for us two. I've never realy worn this whole get-up since Kyle got me it WAY back all those months ago, but at least I've got some great comfort in knowing it's the clothes I'm gunna get married in. Heh, I wonder if that's the reason why he bought me them. I'm wearing a fully-loaded suit with blackish grey jacket, white shirt, black tie, black trousers, black socks and black leather shoes. And as I sit in the back seat of this advanced-hired limousine, (roll eyes) I look around to see my family who I haven't seen for well over 10 years by my side...at last for the biggest and definately, happiest day of my life.

A week prior to the wedding, Kyle surprised me by taking me to a secret location somewhere in the city. To make it even more interesting and cheeky for Kyle's gain, he blindfolded me and made me blindly stare into pitch blackness for the whole of the car journey in the middle of an early Spring evening. After brushing away the dizziness I suffered because of the length of that journey AND after reovering my bearings, Kyle took off my blind-fold. What I then saw in front of my eyes, made me collapse into tears of absolute joy. There in the middle of some kind of celebration room-for-hire, were all my family – even the family that I hardly see were all there...as well as Kyle's whole family too. Well, what do you expect from a guy like me who's had to suffer 10 years without absolutely no contact from ANYONE?

After giving my mom and dad the biggest hugs around their early-60's bodies...and giving my sister...well...the biggest 'Hello' I could possibly give to that bi...errrr...big sister, the first question I immediately HAD to know...was like I said it: "How the hell did you survive what happened in our town? I thought you'd...well...y'know."

"Ha, don't be stupid son..." My dad immediately butted in to respond. "If we can survive old people, the homeless and even the Vatican, then we can definately survive a stupid goddam war."

Every one of them went on to explain that the Government had refused to initiate emergency evacuations for the people of South Park when news came that our town was becoming the newest area of America that was a battlefield duing the war. Fearing the worst, a small secret group of families, businesses and groups of people decided to evacuate the town without Government's and state official's permission. The higher-ups had issued a curfue for Americans to abide by, but the group managed to sneak by JUST and travelled acoss the country to a safe and remote area...far away from the war. Though some people managed to escape and evacuate South Park...the same couldn't be said for the majority who remained in the town. And...well...like I told Kyle way back when I found myself in hospital with him by my side, when me and my army group were sent to South Park to engage the enemy, all we found was destruction and dead bodies. 70 FUCKING PERCENT of the whole Colorado state population...were dead...just like that.

"I'm just so fucking glad you're alive..." I hugged my parents again with a tear running down my face. "I'm sorry for leaving you like I did."

"NO STAN, it's not your fault, it's ours. We should never have forced you to join the army. Esspecially...under the circumstances you realise that you've been in...for quite some time."

"What do you mean...?"

But just as I recall what they meant by that, I find my mom leaning over 'trying' to sort my tie by messing around with it. Heh, mom's never change do they? "Awww, MOM, I just sent over and hour getting this suit all nice and smart and you go and ruin it."

"I'm only trying to help sweetie. I don't want my son looking messy on HIS big day."

Suddenly, I recall the memory and it causes me to question how my parents feel about this whole thing after all. I know they already expressed their views that night, but hearing it again would make me feel a whole lot better.

"Mom, dad. You are alright about me being the way I am, right?" They both give me odd stares, just as I expected them to. "I mean, you ARE cool with me marrying...a guy right – that I AM marryin my best friend, Kyle."

After messing with her new MP5 Cell Phone, my sister looks up to listen in to the conversation. I'm betting that she's betting my parents will go against it, the bi...oh screw it, BITCH, there I said it!

"Stan, sweetie – it's not as if we haven't known about you and Kyle y'know."

"WHAT?!" Yeh, WHAT!?

"We're your parents Stan, of course we've known ever since you two were 10. We didn't want to tell you because we knew Kyle'd be the right person to tell you personally. I'm not sure on whether Kyle's parents knew about it, but we sure as hell did. But Stan, we're fine with it – don't EVER feel ashamed or embarassed about it, WE ARE fine about it. Just as long as you're happy...then we will be too."

"Oh believe me, I AM happy. More happier than you can ever imagine. Just don't faint or cry out when it comes to the kissing part, okay?"

And that is one billion percent TRUE. And as soon as we walk out that church finally as a couple and Kyle TRIES to carry me over the thresh-hold (roll eyes again), the most happiest moment of my life will begin...and will last for as long as I exist...and beyond.

**All of which makes me anxious – at times I'm bareably so.**

**Kyle's POV**

If you had asked me back when I was 10 whether or not I believed I'd be standing in the ante-room of a church waiting for my husband-to-be to arrive at his secret waiting area so that the happiest moment of my young life can begin, I would have definately...said YES! I've been hoping and waiting for this very day ever since I lay sweet eyes on Stan Marsh – the adorable love of my life. Looking at my watch, the ana-digi symbols signify it's just past 1 in the afternoon. The weather was expected to be bright and sunny today, yet it looks a tad cloudy in some places. Hopefully, they'll piss off to France or somewhere like that so that this day can be bathed in the warm glow of the afternoon sun.

I'm not undermining my emotions here – I'm more happier than a kid in a candy store at the moment, but I'm a feeling...well...a bit 'mmmmmmmmeh' about something. When Stan left last night so that both of us were now split up for the wedding day reunion, this unusual noise in my head started whispering to me as if it were a real person talking to me.

"_You...need...to...be...cautious...of...the...events...of...tomorrow..."_

"Cautious? WHO IS THAT? Where are you, whoever you are?!"

After about twenty seconds of silence, I thought that the voice was just something I was imaging, but then like an icy chill down my spine, the sudden toned noise of a voice came back. _"Protect...and...defend...what...you...love...use...the...weapon...of...your...home's...origin."_

"Use the weapon of your home's origin? WHAT?!"

But it was only when the voice told me where to go and I found what he/it was telling me to look for and pick up, that I realised what he was trying to say.

Now, as I stand wearing a full professionally-tailored brownish black suit, I look back down at where my suit's jacket meets my trousers. Only THEN and only THERE...is where I...and I alone, can see the small bulge of 'something' appearing from out the side of my waist – an object which that voice in my head had cryptically advised me to take today. I hope this whole thing get's explained before me and Stan actually say our vows and get married – I'm not walking up to the front with THAT friggin' thing underneath my jacket. JESUS CHRIST!

Apart from that, I'm 99.9 percent positive that everything will run fully smoothly today. Arrive, get married, snap some photos, go to the after-wedding party, plan the honeymoon...and I guess after that, life is nothing but fun, games, enjoyment...and love.

I'm so glad that everyone I ever knew from my childhood is back here to witness today the begiining of my marriage with Stan. All my class-mates, my old teachers from school - well...all but one whom I'm glad ISN'T here, his/her ranting about gay couples isn't something Ime or Stan would have wanted. As well as that, some out-of-school friends, college people and most important of all...my family are ALL here which is something that makes me really happy too. My mom and dad, though now in their 60's still act just like the over-protective parents I knew of back in my child-hood. My brother Ike is finally a teen and is showing some intriguing knowledge and interest in Law & Criminology...I guess, just like his dad – my dad, in case you're kinda confused. Dad's still the bronze-status lawyer like he's always been and my mom's...well, kinda taken all the over-protection she had on me and showered it now on Ike. And I can see and tell by Ike's expressions and emotions that he's finding it just as annoying as I did.

I look at my watch again and the big and small hands both point at the number 1. Good thing time's on my side today – bad thing that Stan hasn't arrived yet. Every passing minute is like a worry rush in my head. As soon as I get word from my best-man, Butters, that he and his family have arrived, the ceremony can begin and I'll feel much more relaxed – well relaxed enough to TRY and keep in all the excitement and giddyness I'll probably share with Stan as we stand at the front of the church and say our vows and promises.

"KYLE, KYLE!" Butters comes rushing in with a light brown suit on – out of breath and out of hair gel by the looks of it.

"Butters, has he arrived yet?"

"Well...yes...and...no."

Huh? "Yes AND No?"

"Well, we saw his limousine pull up but he didn't seem to enter the part of the church that he was supposed to go to. It was as if he was heading somewhere else around the church area?"

"WHAT? WHERE?!"

"I don't know, I lost sight of him as soon as I came rushing in here to tell you."

"Butters, why didn't you follow him?"

"Oh jeez, OH HAMBURGERS! I'm sorry Kyle – God I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Don't worry Butters, I'll go find him."

"WHAT?! But you're one of the husbands-to-be? You can't go out to look for him?"

"YES I CAN. Just tell the guests that the wedding will be starting shortly and that they should take their seats shortly – that'll give me plenty of time, GO!"

"K-Kyle..."

"Please, just go and do it, Butters."

"OK Kyle, make sure you find Stan alright?"

But before I here the entire final sentence, I'm already half-way out of the ante-room and sprinting down the corridor to make my way outside. Let's hope this is just a mix-up. Stan said he'd never leave the church until we were both in each other's arms and married...so I know he's not thinking the most obvious of reasoning answers. So then...what the hell's going on?!

**Kenny's POV**

So, THIS is the church they were mentioning on the news huh? Looks pretty retro and old to me. Then again, most churches look old, ha ha. Let's have a look at this brilliant little fake wedding invitation. You...Kenny McCormick...are accordingly invited to witness the marriage of...Stan Marsh...&...Kyle Broflovski...at St. Suminorother's church on a big fat-ass hill somewhere in LA. Well, at least the design of the invitation is spot on – no one'll suspect a thing. I've come dressed in a brown suit with an uncomfortably tight white shirt fastened around my neck underneath my jacket, and I'm quite surprised it's feeling less cooler and cloudier than what Mr. Smug Weatherman had told us all last night. Funny how even in the greatest of events for two of my best friends, no amount of hair gel can tame my scruffed-up dirty-blond hair. Ah well, never mind – at least the suit's the main concern – beat's the compact old parka of 16 years ago.

I hope Kyle followed my advice last night. I knew I can ressurect my soul and body as many times as I want, but who would have thought I could use my 'gift' to talk to people sneakilly in their heads. I didn't want to give away it was me through my voice so I just turned on one of those mysterious bull-shit voices you hear in those crappy supernatural movies on telly and used what little cryptic-message knowledge I had from reading 'The Da Vinci Code' to guide Kyle in getting that thing I KNEW he had in posession...somewhere in his home.

The reason why I DID that...is because...I have a feeling...that something doesn't feel right...that something...unusual...is present here. But...what the hell does or COULD that even mean?

Is something...or...someone here...whom we don't know about? I better do a little snooping 'round the area before my suspicions are realised.

I just hope Stan and Kyle don't get into any trouble - I haven't even re-introduced myself yet.

**Author's Comments: I don't know whether to class that as easy or hard to have written because of the one single line of lyric words. So what exactly is going on, I hear you ask, right? Now why would I want to tell you that, now? You're just going to have to read THE FINAL SECTION of this story to find out.**


	16. Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head

**Author's Notes: Time I tell ALL about the war since I haven't really explained it well enough yet in the story. The resulting explanation might shock you. ****You didn't expect this story to be all light, jolly and cheery, did you? Where there's light, there's dark too.**

**Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head**

**????'s POV**

Awwwww, look at this – expensive wedding, fancy get-up, beautiful location and hopeful sunny weather now blocked by clouds...HA, HOW PATHETIC! If this were a meal, I'd have already vomitted this up years ago. It's times like this that make me proud of the decision I've made and also of the very one I'm GOING to make pretty soon. Did they really think I was gunna just let them get away with this shit?! They really are pathetic if they think I'd just let a thing like THIS allow them to be like the way they are now. My hatred of what they've become makes me wish that they actually DIDN'T do what I intended for HIM to do all those years back. Yeh, it would have been easier if I just shot the fucker right there and then – than all this bullshit wouldn't have occured. No wedding, no happiness, no NOTHING. All of it...DEAD – just like how I wish both of them now would be!

But I guess it did allow the whole plan to work to an extent that it was successful for OUR Government and the other powers of this World. I remember going back to my hometown to finish the job and ensure everything ran smoothly. Pity how the townsfolk never suspected a thing.

**Once upon a time at the foot of a great mountain, there was a town where the people known as Happy Folk lived. Their very existence a mystery to the rest of the world, obscured as it was by great clouds.**

It was all tied in with the REAL purpose of the existence of this 'war'. There were two main targets we focused on – the soldiers and the civilians. It didn't make the slight bit of difference what their status, age, condition or even ethnicity was, it was just a matter of finishing the job as quickly as possible. Heh, though I doubt the people of South Park had seen or even knew of our operations.

**Here they played out their peaceful lives, innocent of the litany of excess and violence that was growing in the world below. To live in harmony with the spirit of the mountain called Monkey was enough.**

The plan was simple – round up as many as you could to join the army, lie to them by saying who the supposed enemy was – in this case, we said the fighters of the Middle East, send them out with all guns blazing and then……kill them all. But what they didn't know was that they weren't killing ANY enemy – there WAS NO enemy……only innocent civilians and members of another country's public – whom had also been lied to by THEIR country. As soon as they managed to wipe out enough of the people who lived in other countries all around the World……it was then time to turn our attention…………to the people of our own country……America. And what better place to start……than the quiet isolation in the small mountain-town of South Park.

**Then one day, Strange Folk arrived in the town. They came in camouflage - hidden behind dark glasses, but no one noticed them - they only saw shadows.**

We told the several soldier units of the American army that are the enemy had taken over an area of the Colorado region and had constructed a small defense base there. Our mission, we explained, was to take it out and restore peace to the area……the area of course, was South Park. Though we promised we'd bring support and help them out……it was nothing but a lie to protect the real truth behind our plans.

**You see, without the truth of the eyes, the Happy Folk were blind.**

And then, as soon as the army units arrived – confused over the lack of battling and confrontation in what appeared to be a stable and controlled area of the Colorado state……we…'The Omega Unit' began our task that had been assigned to us by the higher-ups – KILL ALL SOLDIERS AND CIVILIANS.

**Falling out of aeroplanes and hiding out in holes,  
Waiting for the sunset to come, people going home.  
Jump out from behind them, and shoot them in the head.  
Now everybody dancing - the dance of the dead.  
The dance of the dead!  
The DANCE of the dead!**

I was one of the main ones in charge of the Omega Unit; Omega-One-Bravo my alias had been classified to. It was dangerous to be classed by our real names because of the secrecy and the deception we had to maintain in this mission. And the operation in South Park didn't last long. 799 soldiers……DEAD……every civilian and member of the South Park public……DEAD. Though, we knew of some who had managed to escape the Government's sentry and patrol guard of the town, we made sure that everyone whom were still in the town…didn't survive.

My one last satisfying memory was standing over an exploded chunk of ground which formed a satisfying bowl of dead bodies. After practically every soldier's body had been dumped into the giant holes we had formed with our weaponry, I noticed that one lone soldier…was still alive…somewhere within the midst of those bloody and torn-apart carcasses. And who better to be that injured young soldier than one of the TWO whom I'd sworn to remove from this whole existence from the very start. Grabbing old of the nearest machine gun rifle I could find, I let rip with a wave of bullets into the deep hole of bodies. Though the bullets practically struck every other body in the pit, I still wasn't sure on whether I had hit HIM. I believed I did……but I guess now, I realize I didn't. How my lazy-ass attitude still made me finish the job from a distance. Anything else and that bastard would have been dead with the lot of 'em.

With the extermination procedure finished, all that was left to do was salvage anything and everything from the town…and then destroy it. Why leave it un-scarred when you can take anything you need – better yet, it helped to reel in more soldier victims for the later 'procedures' in the Omega Unit's work.

**In time, the Strange Folk found their way into the higher reaches of the mountain, and it was there that they found the caves of unimaginable sincerity and beauty.** **By chance, they stumbled upon the place where all good souls come to rest.**

As I along with the rest of the Omega Unit made our way across the country – taking out anyone we'd been assigned to take out, we also maintained the success in salvaging and taking any valuable resources our country needed……even if it meant taking from the countries we once called our allies.

**The Strange Folk, they coveted the jewels in these caves above all things, and soon they began to mine the mountain - its rich seam fuelling the chaos of their own world.**

Not only did our Government want us to conquer the humanity side of the whole mission, but they also wanted the Media to fall victim to the deception. So what better way to do so……than an Emergency News Report……in the shape of……the pathetically dubbed……9/11 2. February 24th 2018 – the day the Media allowed us to totally turn the public in our favour. I guess the conspiracy theorists had a point as soon as that incident occured...but like always, no one listened to them. I guess that was the World's even bigger loss...and our greater gain. But how the World didn't realise the funny coincidence of that date and time is beyond me. According to news reports, it was the very day that a plane-load of troops were being flown out to the Middle East to 'help with the ongoing crisis of the war'. Well, that was true...we merely...tweaked a little with that meaning. It's a good thing we kept all the firearms and weapony in a seperate plane – the innocent soldiers had nothing to defend themselves with from an obvious death. After their plane was deliberately hijacked by hired Middle Eastern extremeists, the plane, just like we planned it, crashed into the very building...I wanted it to hit.

I'd done my research into the building and the people working in that building. What I discovered made me both angry...yet delighted at the same time – my smug laughter showed just how much I was gunna enjoy seeing that plane crash into the building – killing the people on the floor I tagetted...including, 'Friend' #2. Well, he may have escaped but it was still an accomplishment. 40 more dead and a shocked audience of millions watched on as their precious security and defense against the supposed evil Middle East...disintegrated to nothing.

**Meanwhile, down in the town, the Happy Folk slept restlessly - their dreams invaded by shadowy figures digging away at their souls. Every day, people would wake and stare at the mountain. Why was it bringing darkness into their lives?!**

Did they really think a bullshit report saying that the 'enemy' had caused us to let our guard down was real? PLEASE! We were the ones who caused it.

HA, people will see this and will probably believe that we were the enemy this whole time, when in fact no one us. Sure, if people knew the truth, they would have seen the Governments of the World as the enemy and that the rest of the World was innocent – merely pawns in a chess game of survival. NO, it wasn't like that.

**And as the Strange Folk mined deeper and deeper into the mountain, holes began to appear, bringing with them a cold and bitter wind that chilled the very soul of the Monkey. For the first time, the Happy Folk felt fearful for, they knew that soon the Monkey would stir from its deep sleep.**

What we did do was cover-up the main reason behind this whole saga of incidents and destruction. Do you want to know something?! The bottom line is…….is that……_**THERE WAS NO WAR!**_ It had never existed in the first place – it was just an excuse and an alibi the Governments of our World used to cover up the reason for why we were trying to solve one of the biggest problems that was plaguing the World back then in the first place. Not Pollution, Not Global Warming, Not Immigration, Not even Famine……but something much worse………_**OVER-POPULATION.**_

Whoever dares to criticize our actions hasn't realized just how successful the whole mission and operation was. By 2019, the population of the World had fell by over 40. And the American population alone had dropped by 33. Nobody will ever realize just how much good we had done to the survival of the human race – the problem had been solved in the only way we had seen was fit…and the rest of the Governmental society had agreed with our decisions too. Sure, we may have dictated who had the right to live or die, but we had no other alternative. Besides, at least I had those delighted moments where I believed THOSE TWO had finally got what was coming to them.

**Then there came a sound. Distant first, it grew into castrophany so immense it could be heard far away in space. There were no screams. There was no time. The mountain called Monkey had spoken. There was only fire. And then………nothing.**

But now, I stand here – knowing that that belief was way off. Now, the ones known only as Stan Marsh & KYLE BROFLOVSKI……how much it annoys me to say that name, are still alive and are hoping to build some kind of faggy life together by getting married and hopefully living a happy life as two friends finally together. I've never been so angry at that goddam Jew-fag in my entire life. Nothing from my young child-hood could equal the state I'm in at what he's done to what I thought was the only real friend I could ever have……Stan. I should have seen it earlier in the obvious signs of those young days…but I didn't. Thank God I finally saw the truth at the age of 16 – the very reason why, I like that other poor-fag Kenny, had 'mysteriously' disappeared from South Park.

So it all comes down to this – 2 specially-made bullets locked tightly in the revolver I've got a tense grip on in my right hand. One for the fag……and one for the traitor. It ends here – RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! I, Eric Cartman, will finally get satisfaction at last.

**Oh, little town in U.S.A,  
The time has come to see.  
Oh nothing you believe you are.  
But where were you when it all came down on me.  
Did you call me…now?**

**Kenny's POV**

Right, looks like I'm at the back-end of the church, ha ha. It's probably not called that, but I see it that way…like I do with everything else. Looks like this church's got quite a view of the whole city – well, IT IS on a hill for God' sake. They really should put some kind of railing or safe-guard around the hill's edge – it'd be pretty nasty if someone tripped or even fell off a part of that edge. That'd be one hell of a nasty fall if that were to ever happen. Well, I've been 'round the whole perimeter of the church three times now – good thing no one noticed or even spotted me during my snooping. I didn't go INSIDE the church, but I merely just made my way around the outside to check my hunches that something didn't feel right. Well, I can't find anything…so I guess I must be wrong. Ah well, I hope Kyle's threw that gun of his away……unless he's having a shotgun wedding…HA HA HA…oh God, I should be on Saturday Night Live with my humor readings.

Well, I might as well have one last view of the city from atop this hill before I go in and make my secret surprise appearance. As I walk to about four feet from the hill's vertical edge, I take in what beauty's left on this cloudy day as I look down at the busy visions of Los Angeles.

"You really do have a habit of appearing unnoticed don't you!?" A voice says to me from behind.

Smiling, I reply back – beginning to turn around to where the voice is coming from. "Well, I was trying to turn it into a little surprise y'know." Looks like I've been found out, ha ha. But as soon as I turn around fully to face the person in front of me, my face turns into an emotion of shock and surprise. "NO……NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU……" But before I can finish my shock-toned question………BANG…………..I try to speak again…but the words feel like they're being pulled back from within my body. I look down at my chest and realize why there's a stinging feeling in my chest……I'VE BEEN SHOT. I limp a few steps back – dangerously reaching the nearing end of the hill's vertical edge. I look back up. "Y-Y-Y-Y…………Y…YOU…B-B…B……BASTARD!"

He walks up to me with that smug smile still on his face. And as I feel like I'm about to breathe my last breath, he stares straight at me and places his hand on my chest.

"Let's see you try and come back from this, Kenny."

And with great shock and power, his hand thrusts forward – pushing my body back and making me lose my right foot's grip on the ground. My right foot touches air, my body's weight falls back and the rest of my body goes with it. I stay falling in mid-air for a few seconds as I scream through the loud wind of the cold and painful air. And then……there's nothing……my vision………it turns……………to darkness………………………………………………………………………

**Eric's POV**

Goodbye Kenny McCormick – you were always a pain in the ass to me you lucky fucker. Who would have thought that a poor kid like you would end up annoying me too by becoming rich just like the other fag in this whole situation?! I didn't want to do that, but you were getting on my nerves too – you would have been a problem if I kept you alive, so it looks like I had no alternative. As I watch as his body collapses onto the far-down sharp collection of rocks and stones…and then…stops moving, I stand back up and straighten myself out again. Time to hide again……the shadows will be the last thing both of those fags will see. I may have only one bullet left…but who says I can't trick the other one into thinking I still have another bullet in my gun. Yes, I can turn this into MY advantage at last. What's that – someone's coming……no, two people in fact…from different directions. PERFECT – it's time to end this.

**Stan's POV**

By the time I find it, I'm probably gunna look like a fucking idiot after this. But geez, he could have been a bit more specific when he told me where to enter in the church. I should have really come here before today to check where all these entrances lead to inside the church. Any of them could lead to the place where I'm supposed to go in. So as soon as I find it, I can finally go in and let our wedding start. I bet they're all inside now – wondering where the hell I am. I've come to the point where I'm practically sprinting around the church, looking for anything that looks like an entrance or a door. And then, as soon as I reach the behind-area of the church……BANG!

**Kyle's POV**

BANG! Me and Stan bump into one another as we accidentally knock ourselves together from different directions – well I guess that'll teach me never to run around a hard-to-see-around church.

"Oh thank God you're OK Stan, I was getting worried." I speak in a huge sigh of relief – kissing his forehead for quite some time.

"Kyle, we're not even married yet and you're already trying to eat me alive here." He jokes as he kisses me back.

"Come on, let's get inside – we got a wedding ceremony to complete y'know."

"Oh well that's what YOU think." Suddenly, a voice appears from the dim shadows of the church's underside architecture.

"Well, yeh, we're going inside now." I reply back to that stranger who's hiding himself. "Hey look, if you're one of the people we invited to this wedding, we're sorry, but we're gunna start it now." Me and Stan with arms around one another smile back to the shadows.

"Oh no you're not!"

"……What? Of course we are, the ceremony's about to begin."

Finally, the man with the rough shadowed voice steps from out of the shadows. And……….OH MY GOD. NO……it can't be……it just can't be! BUT IT IS……it's HIM……and he's got a gun pointed at us. "CARTMAN!"

And without warning, he fires the gun……a loud bang echoes around the whole church perimeter and his smug smile remains attached to his rough face. Suddenly, everything around me starts to turn grey…

**Eric's POV**

The gun has finally been fired. The one who is now limping and weakening with sheer pain……brings so much satisfaction and delight to my face. NOW…DIE!

**Kyle's POV**

My eyes widen and a mad pulse starts to run riot in my body. I look down…to find……nothing……but my dark suit's jacket…it's clean. But when I look to my left, the horror magnifies to a point that is too much for me to bare. Stan has his hands pressed against his chest – covering an increasing crimson-shaded circle that's growing across the open-view of his light shirt. I try to grab him but he collapses onto the ground before I have time to grab him. I watch as his weakened body falls to the solid ground. I look back up to see Cartman pointing the gun at me now. My upset……then turns to anger. Then comes the loudest speech of anger I've ever expressed.

"CARTMAAAAAAN! YOU FUCKING FAT-ASS!!!"

He laughs. "Oh dear, looks like I kinda spoiled your wedding day, huh?"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU JUST TOOK AWAY EVERY BIT OF FUCKING HAPINESS I HAAAAAD!"

"NO, Kyle, I just took away every bit of anger I HAD."

I so want to throw myself at him and rip him to pieces, but he points the gun at me again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Then again, I guess it could be the perfect way for you two to be together in death. Oh, wait, I FORGOT – Jews don't go to Heaven, do they? Face it Kyle, you've got nothing now!" He laughs.

"No……" I reach for it. "BUT I DO HAVE THIS!" I pull out the handgun from underneath my jacket and point it straight at his forehead. His smugness turns to shock as his eyes widen and I hear a slight whisper of the word 'SHIT!'. And then, without hesitation, I aim the gun downwards and fire the FIRST bullet into his left leg. He screams out in pain and falls to the ground. He tries to reach for his dropped gun, but I kick it away from him – throwing my other foot straight into his chest. And then, I point the gun at his forehead. "I'M GOING TO END THIS…ONCE…AND FOR FUCKING ALL!"

"You can't Kyle – you won't kill me. You're too kind and sweet to kill another person – especially one of my friends."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!!!"

"No…but I do know you. Face it Kyle, you can't pull that trigger without living in sheer guilt. Right now the Jew inside you's screaming 'NO, DON'T DO IT. You're gunna kill another human being!' Face it, you don't have the guts."

My emotions start to run riot inside my head. My grip on the gun becomes weak and numb. But he's right – something inside me is telling me that this is wrong. But…HE SHOT STAN! Oh God, OH CHRIST, what the fuck's happening to me, I'M GOING MAD HERE! Stan or feelings…Stan or feelings…Stan…or…feelings. With it driving me to the edge of insanity and madness, I scream out as loud as I can at the top of my lungs and then………BANG…………straight into Cartman's head.

I stand back up – breathing heavily as I drop the gun onto the ground. Oh my God, I killed someone……I KILLED SOMEONE! Now I know how it feels to be Stan……Stan?………STAN! I rush over to where he collapsed.

"STAN……STAN?!" The clouds turn dark……just as it begins to rain heavily.

**Author's Comments: Dum dum DUUUUUUM! Well, that's the longest chapter I've written so far – I guess I really wanted to make this as dark and as dramatic as possible. I'm sure plenty of people would have wanted to kill Cartman after what he's just done, but I guess Kyle was the lucky one in a way. Hey, don't think I'm just gunna turn this into a sad ending – it's doesn't end the way you're all probably thinking it will end. Continue reading and you'll see exactly what happens next……**


	17. Don't Get Lost In Heaven & Demon Days

**Author's Notes: Since the last two tracks of the album work ****and come together to actually form one big track, Ive decided to do the same – one after the other. Well, you'll see it work better that way...**

**Anyway, the final two tracks**

**Don't Get Lost In Heaven**

**Kyle's POV**

The cld rain splatters onto my hair, shoulders and practically, the rest of my body as I kneel down by Stan's injured side, take off my jacket and place it underneath so that the soaking ground doesn't touch his head.

"STAN...STAN!" I yell for about ten seconds – watching his face and eyes shake like crazy in a weakened and emotional way. The thunder in the sky builds up just as much as the heavy rain, but my vision never turns away from the one I love.

"HEEEEELP...HEEEEEEELP!" I scream out in every direction – but all that's heard is the overlapping wind, rain and thunder.

"K...Kyle...K...Kyle." Stan finally speaks in a weak breathless and strangle-toned voice.

"STAN!" I grab hold of his body with both my arms and lift him up slightly so that I look truly into his half-open eyes. As we look into each other's eyes, my life with Stan flashes before I eyes. From the first few games of kinderartern in South Park, up until last night when I saw him leave our home on a cool Spring evening in LA, every moment we shared together – whether big or small, comes back to me and intensifies with the existence of myself in those memories. I was always there for Stan and always will be. My tears signify how I feel at the moment.

And then, I get a detailed memory of just how much I love Stan. So much to the point that I even went out to our old home-town to search for his wounded body.

**Got off a plane to the countryside,  
I drove to the mountain and a hole in the ground.  
There was crack on the corner and someone dead,  
And fire coming out of the monkey's head.**

"K...Kyle...I...I...I want to...to tell you something." Which I don't hear clearly from underneath this army of water droplets

"What?!"

"I want...to tell you something...don't be sad...don't be sad...DON'T...BE...SAD!"

"Don't be sad." I confirm even if my voice IS getting drowned in tears.

"I...will...always...love...you."

"I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU TOO STAN! And as soon as we make you all better – I'm gunna make you so happ-p-p-p-p-py." I begin crying again as I hold his head and bring it close to my chest.

**Don't get lost in heaven,  
They got locks on the gates!  
Don't go over the edge,  
you'll make a big mistake!**

Stan looks at me again and grasps my hand – his warm touch shakes with fear but so much strength. Breaking the barriers of pain to reach your true feelings of romance is always tough.

"B…but……but……always……remember…what…you…asked……me."

"What?!"

He smiles again and asks me once more in his romantic weakened tone. "Did...you...forget...already?! You...still...haven't...answered...OUR...question." He uses what energy he's got left to lift his head up to whisper something in my ear...OH MY GOD! What I hear makes me break into tears again.

"YES...YES...I WILL...I always will for you Stan!" I feel stupid now. It's the only line that brings me and Stan closer together – it was the only line Stan saw on THAT painting that made him see the light – it was THE ONLY line that showed that he really did love me.

And like I said, as soon as this is all over and we are together at last, all we'll have...is peace, love and happiness...AND NOTHING LESS.

**Put me in a cab to suburbia,  
I just took a line but I wasn't with you.  
There was more of it there, when I got back home,  
But you left me, you don't even know my soul.**

"NO……don't leave me Stan! I couldn't bare to be without you!"

His cute smile shows itself once more. "I…would never……want…to…be……………with anyone else…………JUST……YOU KYLE. I………love…………you!"

"I love you too!"

**Don't get lost in heaven,  
They got locks on the gates!  
Don't go over the edge,  
you'll make a big mistake!**

**You'll make a big mistake! Aaaaaaaaaah**

"I'll……always…be…with you Kyle………I'm so glad……you came…into my life!"

"You too – please……don't leave me."

**You'll make a big mistake! Aaaaaaaaaah**

"I…would…never…leave……someone I've always loved…since……we…were kids!"

**You'll make a big mistake! Aaaaaaaaaah**

I look down at him as his vision finally slips away from mine. He looks up at the sky at a single crack in the dark skies – a single ray of white light shining through the grey of the skies and lighting up the tears of the heavens that are falling down now.

And……then…

**You'll make a big mistake! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……**

**Demon Days**

**...aaaaaaaahhh**

He goes silent. His eyes close and his body stops moving. No……NO…IT CAN'T BE……

"Stan?...Stan?!...STAN!?...STAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" It's no use………he's gone……he's finally gone! **Stan Marsh…is dead! **

Still having tight hold of him, I bring myself close to his lying body and rest my head on his chest – crying away this river of tears flowing out my eyes and onto his sweet and innocent young body. The pouring rain signifies the thousand tears I show for Stan being taken away from me. The bangs of thunder signifies the thousand outcries of screaming I show for Stan being taken away from me……by another person.

"Goodbye Stan!" I kiss him on the forehead and wrap my jacket around him to protect him from the cold as he makes his journey upward.

Finally, after a few minutes, I let him go and I place his young body back on the floor – the rain washing away the tears that are soaked across his shirt. Picking my gun up from off the floor and placing it back on my trouser buckle, I slowly walk over to the edge of the hill's vertical surface – I'M WALKING AWAY FROM STAN…for the last time.

**In Demon Days, it's cold inside.  
You don't get nobody, people sigh.  
It's so bad, lasting far, but love yourself.  
Hiding in a hole in there,  
All the glasses are too big.  
Bring it back, got to hold it back,  
To let you do that yet you don't want me back.  
Before it fall down, falling down falling down,  
Falling out to go far from the sun!**

The rain continues to splash onto my chemically-rushing brain and head as the emotions in my head are something I can't control. WELL HOW CAN I!? Everything that I've made…built……wanted…and had……all to share with Stan……MEANS NOTHING NOW. Life means nothing now……it never will mean anything with Stan not by my side. I realized that during my early years but now, I don't want ANOTHER repeat of the pain and suffering I had to face for all those fucking years.

"If I lye here……If I just lye here. Would you lye with me and…just forget the World?!" A young echoing voice whispers in the wind around me as I continue to cry and look out at the grey-toned city below. "Would you lye WITH me and…just forget the WORLD?!" The voice keeps saying to me in my head. "JUST FORGET THE WORLD?! Lye……with……me!"

Yes…YES…I know what I must do now. There's only one way for me and Stan to be together…at last……forever……………………I walk back and with all my energy, I pick Stan up and carry him in my arms – just how I wanted to do later today. There's only one final place which is perfect for me and Stan to be together in………BED……HOME. And so, my long, tiring, wet and painful journey down the hill and back home. As I look up towards the dark skies as they continue to cry for me and my love, the clear message of this whole experience is realized. It's not just an experience……it was an experience like no other – A DEMON DAYS EXPERIENCE.

**In these Demon Days, it's so cold inside.  
It's so hard for a good soul to survive.  
You can't even trust the air you breathe.  
Coz' Mother Earth wants us all to leave!  
When lies become reality,  
You numb yourself with drugs and TV.  
Pick yourself up it's a brand new day,  
So turn yourself 'round - don't burn yourself, **

**Turn yourself; turn yourself around…to the sun!**

As I reach back onto the quiet and seemingly empty streets of the LA estate, my feet go numb and I trip – landing face first on the paving, but allowing Stan to drop atop onto my back. "You're almost there Kyle……YOU CAN DO IT" His voice speaks again – eagerly chanting me on through the loud thunder and wet tears of the heaven's sky. "I will always love you Kyle………but do you love Stan?"

My weak face then turns to a face of determination and strength. "YES……YES I DO! KYLE LOVES STAN!" And then, an unknown magnetized strength – fuelled only by love, brings me back to my feet. The rain does not affect me anymore. All that I focus on now is the love that brings us even closer together.

Finally, I reach my front door within the midst of this dark and grey rainy atmosphere. After opening the door with my key-card – I push deep for what strength I've got left, close the door and carry the 'sleeping' Stan up to THE bedroom – OUR bedroom. Again, the thoughts of us two come back into my head – all flashing in my mind against a grey background of confusion, worry and fear.

**In these Demon Days, it's so cold inside.  
It's so hard for a good soul to survive.  
You can't even trust the air you breathe.  
Coz' Mother Earth wants us all to leave!  
When lies become reality,  
You numb yourself with drugs and TV.  
Pick yourself up it's a brand new day,  
So turn yourself 'round - don't burn yourself, **

**Turn yourself; turn yourself around…to the sun!**

**To the sun!**

**TO THE SUUUUUN!**

**To the sun!**

**TO THE SUUUUUN!**

The bed's till un-made. Heh, guess I must'a forgot to make it this morning. I was too wrapped in happiness and delight of what I thought would be today, that I forgot about the other side to the coin……those who would go against it……the people AND the fates. I pull back the covers, place Stan comfortably on his side of the bed and slowly fold back his half of the covers over him.

So now…….this is it. If I can't be with Stan…in life…………

I pull out the gun – the long dark barrel tube of this black firearm I mainly bought just for protection, is going to be the very instrument that brings us two together……FINALLY……FOREVER.

**To the sun!**

**TO THE SUUUUUN!**

**To the sun!**

**TO THE SUUUUUN!**

BANG! The barrel lets out the final whistle of smoke as I look down to see I couldn't have aimed MORE closer. Stan's heart……and Kyle's heart……both hurt……but both in love!

My energy's falling – but my love ISN'T. With what energy I can collect from the inner reaches of my body, soul and mind………I crawl into bed beside Stan – never taking my gaze away from his adorable sleeping state. And as I pull back my side of the covers and bring my side of the covers up and over me too, I reach for his hand and grasp it with as much love that I can show. And then…that one last thought never leaves my mind……I LOVE YOU STAN……I LOVE YOU STAN……I…LOVE…YOU…STAN………My eyes are starting to fall shut. It's me who's going to sleep now……

**To the sun!**

**TO THE SUUUUUN!**

**To the sun!**

**TO THE SUUUUUN!**

I………WILL…………ALWAYS……LOVE………YOU………STAN…MARSH. And then………silence………………………………and light………

**To the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun………**

**Author's Comments: So…that's it……well not exactly. Just in case any of you thought it was over, there's still ONE FINAL CHAPTER……remember, I said final two chapters – this was just one of them. And I assure you, by the end of THAT, everything will be just as it's meant to be! Stay tuned – one final chapter of The Demon Days Experience is still to come……**


	18. Outro

**Author's Notes: No song, no lyrics for support – just words...and happiness. Enjoy!**

**Outro**

**Narrator's POV**

Although he had his eyes shut, he could tell the area around him was bright, warm and fairly quiet. Only birds tweeting and whistling in the bright distance were the only pleasant sounds being made. Kyle never would have imagined that Heaven felt like fluffy pillows and egyptian silk covers...but funny enough, it did. And were comfortable cotton pyjamas what they wore in Heaven too?

"Hey, I think he's waking up now." An echoing voice in the distance whispered to somewhere in the area.

"Oh good, well at least I know it worked for him as well as you. I just hope he doesn't have a heart attack or sumin than all THAT would have been for nothing." Another voice replied.

Kyle opened his eyes slowly – head dizzy, mind tired and emotions confused. The blurry bright vision of his eyes soon sharpened and it wasn't long before the reality of where he was made him stare in confusion. Tired still, he spoke. "W-w-where am I?" His still-confused emotions failed to spot the figure to his left – whom sat down on the bed by his side.

"Looks like you had quite a sleep there Kyle. Must have taken a while for yer' soul and whatnot to have got accustomed to it all."

Kyle looked up – shocked and stunned at who he was looking up at. He moved his right hand and placed it on the boy's cheek. "...S...Stan?"

The boy said nothing, but simply smiled. And that was all that Kyle needed. He looked at the near mirror by the far corner of the room and catched a glimpse of himself looking back at him. "I'm alive...I'M ALIVE! Oh...it was all...just a dream."

"What, you mean all that of; you two go off to get married, Cartman comes, kills me, shoots Stan, Stan dies, you shoot yourself and then you die...nope, that was all real too." Another voice replied from the other side of the room next to the window. Kyle turned his head to the right and was even more shocked at the sight of the person who was leaning against the windowsill – scruffed-up dirty blond hair, blue T-Shirt, navy blue Jeans and his hands firmly burried in his pockets. "Hey Kyle, what's up...well, except the sky?"

"Kenny?! KENNY, is that you!?"

"Dam right – the one and the same, that is...if you count a guy who's died and come back to life about 40 times now, the same person." The blond-haired lad smiled back and stood up straight. Kyle smiled back and started to laugh softly.

"But how...what...why...what happened?"

Stan placed his finger over Kyle's lips to silence him. "I think it's better if our friend Kenny gives us the details...Kenny, if you please."

"With the most absolute of pleasure, my friend. Ummm, I mean, FRIENDS! But seriously Kyle, we've been friends for all our lives and YOU STILL can't remember just how good I am with coming back to life, ha ha!"

Within those ten important minutes, Kenny explained what exactly had happened once all three of them had reached Heaven. Stan & Kyle were still sleeping amongst the light of the after-life. Kenny meanwhile was ensuring that his decision and plan worked to perfection.

"Are you sure you understand what will happen, my child?" God spoke to him as Kenny stood nearby – his eyes closed. "Once I give these two beings you call Stan & Kyle their physical lives back, you will never be able to come back to life IF YOU die."

Kenny opened his eyes and turned to the most powerful being in the Universe. "Yes, I understand...BUT I love them enough to sacrifice my own power to give them a second chance. They deserve it more than anyone else in the World. I know that now."

"Very well...I understand, my child. Will that be all?"

With a proud smile on his face, Kenny turned back to God. "Actually, there IS one more thing you could do...for all three of us..."

As Kenny walked over to the bed, Kyle had his head peaking forward for the final bit of the story. "Well, what else did you ask for?"

Kenny simply laughed. "My goodness Kyle, what with your experience as an artist and a lover, I would have thought you'd known what it looks AND feels like to be 21 again."

"W-W-WHAT!?"

"Well...y'know – such a milestone of an age wouldn't yer' think? Everything around us – society, family, yer' business, hell the whole friggin' World...God not only made us become the first humans ever to reverse our age, but he made the whole World believe that we're just three ordinary humans who are 21 years old. And as for you two – you're 21 years old WITH a wedding that's suppsed to take place in ooooooo...about...three days. Don't worry, all your fame, fortune and art's still here – just how you left it when you both died and MY GOD...you sure know how to draw Stan without clothes, I'll tell yer' that."

Stan gave Kenny a friendly 'shut up' look and the two looked back at the utterly shocked Kyle.

Kyle took a moment to inspect his body, feelings and emotions. All in check and all just as he left them...except they were 5 years younger and all now totally positive. What Stan saw on Kyle's face was certainly quite a surprise.

"Are you...are you crying?" Stan asked – confused entirely by Kyle's emotional reaction.

"No..." Kyle sniffed – wiping away his tears, not that it made any difference. "I'm just SO HAPPY!"

"Oh don't Kyle, yer' gunna get me going too." Stan replied – his voice starting to fill with tears too. And then, Kyle started to cry with joy again and Stan lightly followed – hugging him back as Kyle leaned his head on Stan's shoulder while Stan wrapped his arms around him too. Hell, the emotion of the whole sight even sent a tear down Kenny's eye too.

"Oh for crying out loud you two, you got me going as well." Kenny spoke – wiping the single tear away with his finger. Stan and Kyle broke away and looked back at Kenny. Looking then at each other, they smiled and looked again at Kenny. Kenny wasn't sure what they were thinking but whatever it was, it certainly made them happy.

"Hey, come here Kenny – we both need to give you a hug." Stan spoke.

"Yeh dude, you're the best friend we could ever hope for." Kyle replied – sending a wide smile to span across Kenny's entire smile. The blond-haired lad jumped onto the centre of the bed and the three friends, Stan, Kyle & Kenny formed a triangular hug of love and friendship. Never again would Kenny be neglected and ignored. Never again would Stan or Kyle cast Kenny aside like a background tool just for company. He was their friend...but now, he was more than JUST a friend...he was a loving friend – someone who would give up anything just to see them two smile once more.

The big hug lasted for a whole minute when the three of them slowly broke away from one another.

"Right Kenny, if you don't mind, we've got some 'catching up' to do now."

Kenny smiled and rolled his eyes. "Alright...just don't overdo it – those bodies are brand new y'know. No fucking on the first day, alright?"

"Yeh yeh, whatever." Stan surprisingly replied – at which Kenny sighed, laughed and began to make his way to the door.

Stan began to take off his clothes and flung them to one side to join Kyle in bed. Kyle did the same - quickly tossing his pyjamas to the same side.

"So, my cute little Stan – shall we just be a bit naughty this time and break the rules?"

"Oh man, I thought we promised none of this before our wedding."

"Come on my love. Besides, I answered OUR question before, so I think it's only fair you do the same."

Stan smiled and pulled back the cover so that they were covering both of them now. "Well then, that makes two of us then. Just don't think I'm gunna let YOU do all the work this time."

"I like the sound of that."

And by the open bedroom door, Kenny stood watching in humored amazement. "Ummmmm, I'm going now, okay?" But there was no answer – Stan and Kyle were too busy flirting with one another to even respond. "Alright...I'll see myself out. But DON'T be doing anything that'll make ME hear it too." He joked – finally opening the door fully and walking out, downstairs and towards the front door. Even though Stan and Kyle had sworn the three of them were more friends than ever before, Kenny like many other people, knew that the love Stan & Kyle shared for each other...was stronger than anything in the entire World.

-

666 Trillion Lightyears and 1 Dimension below, a torchered soul was enduring the beginning of his eternal punishment as he lay helpless in the burning lava. And breathing in the choking black ash to make one final cry of anger, he looked up to the red skies above and screamed. "GOD...DAM...YOU...THREE...FAGS!"

**THE END**

**Author's Notes: **

**Thank you to everyone who's read and/or commented on this fic. **

**Thank you to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett for creating some of the best music I've ever listened to.**

**Thank you to Matt Stone and Trey Parker for creating the beauty that is South Park.**

**And of course, thank you to Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick for being three of the best characters I've ever had delight in writing about! You never know, all things have a sequel y'know...wink wink. Thanks again...EPAF.**


End file.
